Dark Reign:Part 1
by ms.salvatoremikaelson
Summary: Part 3 of Dark Silhouette. The Dark trilogy. Klaus is back in this story and as previously teased before a childbirth will happen, old faces are brought back from the dead. And new enemies will come for them. Sky will become a main character. (T-M ratings)
1. Chapter 1

As you can tell I haven't updated on Dark Silhouette for a few days now. As of lately I've been working on the sequel to DS, this one will plot in with the new season of The Originals. My story will start with a few differences, as you see I will kill off a main character in the final chapter of DS. Also in this story I'm bringing back an old character from the first story Dark Lust. This character will provide as an alibi to one of the main antagonist including Marcel Gerard as one and whatever other antagonist appears in TO. This story will start different and as the show starts adapt to it. There will be a wedding I promise that, I also promise a child birth sometime in the story possible in the last few chapter. I don't promise Damon as part of the story, if he does pop up it will be only for a few chapters as he will not make much appearance but will play a big part. As for Stefan he will become a regular as so will Alaric. For tease as I'm into the Anne Rice books one of the antagonist will be based off one of her characters in her book. The first chapter is complete with some details to finish and I promise to publish it a day or week after the final chapter for DS.

Also the story will now become a two part story with 30 chapters each. Sky will come back as a regular in part two and the later chapters of part one, many of you will be angered by my decision of making him into a love interest once again but it fits perfectly. In part one old enemy from season 8 will come back as I will also include a new breed of werewolves, the lycans. I do not know right now if Sky does have the actual chance as in a full pledge relationship, Elena will show up in a few chapters. By the way this won't be a secret I killed Caroline off, Brough back Enzo and bonnie as a vampire.

Anything else will stay as a secret. I will post the last chapter for DS Friday, as I will not follow the ending of the show due to Elena not coming back until a few chapters later here.

I should be updating two new chapters for DS by the way next week. Please enjoy DS on the mean time, I do take suggestions from the readers but again no promises. Klaus will not appear in DS endless it's in a flashback by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I wanted to die but not this way, I wanted to be more than a simple memory to you. You killed me only to save yourself as usual. I forgive you only because I still cared for you.

Things changed before my death but I know I saved everyone I could as much as I could, I would not want to be mourn by anyone but thought as someone who was a simple memory. Meaningless to them.

The last thing I saw before darkness consumed me was your face. All the memories before I was a vampire, the reason why I became a vampire. I don't hate you because that would be like hating something that's imprinted on you.

 _He knew I was right,"Bring him back."Was all Stefan said before allowing me to go toward the blade that would kill Cade apparently._

 _I picked it up, quickly running out the cave to find them. I found Cade and Bonnie standing against one another, in an internal war only I could save her from. With that I plunged the blade inside Cade's chest, "I'll see you in hell."_

 _He let out a piercing psychic scream as I plunged the blade deeper into his chest, the scream was big enough to cause his skin to look as if molten lava had taken over before it exploded causing me and Bonnie to tumble across the ground. I knew this was the end of me, as I saw nothing but pitch black and a peaceful feeling._

 _As a girl I expected to go to university and marry a great man, live in the suburbs with two children of our own. When I came to Mystic Falls everything changed, I fell in love with a Salvatore and from all that pain and destruction I met the love of my life, Klaus Mikaelson. I became a vampire, I suffered, I laughed and I loved._

 _I now knew life after death would be peaceful, I wasn't ready for it although when the ones you love are in danger your life is nothing but an object to give up. I only wish for Klaus and everyone else to be happy even after I'm long gone._

 _Farewell my love, until the sun rises in the West and sets in the East, until the rivers run dry and the mountains blow wind like leaves we will be together again._

I really did expected hell but I got no hell, I got darkness. I didn't know where I was at the moment. Maybe in the limbo between life and death. Or I was finally in peace. Although how could I be in peace if I was not able to find Klaus.

I don't know if they did or if he ever would be found. I just feared what would happen then, if years of being away from his daughter did damage. Time by now was unknown to me, days could have passed as years could have. By now my body must have been decaying under dirt buried somewhere in Mystic Falls.

 _{~ 3 Months later~}_

"Vincent we aren't suppose to mess with natures law." The brown haired man snatched the dagger from Vincent." I'm not messing with the laws of nature. But mending it, you know I'm suppose to bring her back. She will be the one to help us."

He signaled everyone around the pool. In a abandoned area on the outskirts of New Orleans, witches and warlocks gathered to the rebirth of the savior, the queen.

"Vincent, She is suppose to stay where she went. Hell, no dead vampire is 'suppose' to come back from there!"

Vincent turned around to face the man once again,"She died human, She is 'suppose' to be the true immortal born one day from tragedy. We are not bringing something from Hell. You know our ancestors have awaited for this moment."

The man just stared at him without saying a word and went back to his position. She was 'suppose' to come back, He was back. The day he finally was released from Marcel he found out, the angry roar of a mourning fallen king was enough to encourage fear even to Marcel. He was out for blood, when this was over it would be time until she would fall back into his arms. He needed to know what she possessed first.

Lives would be lost today, he would lose some of his community but all for the good of the future generation. "A vita ad mortem ab inferno ad caelum. Sacrificium sanguine vivunt. providere ad vitam immortalem. Vez vortum Vez vortum!"

"Vez vortum Vez vortum!"

The pools black water was turning red, the fire on the candles were soaring and the witches and warlocks were bleeding from their eyes and nose. A the benefit of the good.

"Vez Vortum! Vez Vortum! Vitam Immortalem!"

The fire was put out, a cold breeze hit them all. It worked. He raised a hand for everyone to stop and to hold hands,"Rise my child."

At the shallow of the bleeding pool you could see something coming out, a woman. Vincent was hypnotized by his accomplishment, he brought her back. She walked out of the pool, naked and covered in blood. "Where Am I?"

Vincent just smiled,"You're home, Elizabeth." He took off his coat and gave it to the young woman standing in front of him. She looked the same but her eyes spoke a different. They were more vibrant, almost as electricity was passing through them. Paler than usual and her hair had a darker tone to it but vibrant as always. She was what he expected, now he needed to know what to expect from her.

"Vincent where am I?" Her soft sweet voice ringed, She was 'suppose' to be dead. She died for her friends, but now she was back. She was confused overall but in a way happy at the second chance of life.

How Vincent brought her back she could guess, the people around her frighten her though. She felt different and she knew he could see it too. If she wouldn't be so confused of everything around her she would have run away from them. "You're home Elizabeth. Come on child we need to take you away for now."

She did as told and followed him, She trusted him and hoped he wouldn't defy her. As they walked out a man came out of the shadows,"Witches are not allowed here you know what Marcel said."

His eyes fell on her,"Pretty little thing I see, haven't seen her before. Marcel would love to see why you would bring her here." She was dripping in blood, not her own. He looked at her once again and back at Vincent,"What did you fetch out of hell!" The vampire demanded.

He was about to grab her, in pure defense she ripped his arm right off. The man screamed as she grabbed him by the throat and ripped the other. Her eyes were a brighter electric blue and the white area turned black, She was strong. Vincent just stared amused at the scene. She had no fangs and no thirst for blood. But she was as powerful or even more than any vampire. She would possess qualities of a vampire but without their weaknesses.

She would possess mesmerism, superhuman senses, darkness manipulation, speed as fast as a vampire and claws. She wasn't a vampire anymore, she was something greater than that. Like any creature she would be killable but not like any human or vampire. Her only true weakness would be the fallen king of New Orleans.

The hands and body were covered in blood, her breathing was shallow and she looked horrified at her actions, Vincent's eyes went to another vampire who just saw the scene and fled. He had to now hide her for the time being, from Marcel and anyone else. He grabbed her by the arms and rushed her to the SUV parked near by."What did I do?" she muttered in fear of her own self.

He opened the front passengers door for her,"Nothing, only what you were suppose to do. Elizabeth you must stay with me for a while, I want to know what you are truly first."

She frowned,"I'm human, I drank the cure. I'm not a vampire."

"Elizabeth you're neither of those, you're something greater. I promise you soon you'll be with the Mikaelson's." He closed the door and walked back to the drivers seat. He hurried back to his compound away from the possibility of Marcel entering. It was magic proof and no one but him would be able to enter.

The night would be long but he completed his part in life's destiny, she would soon be ready to be with the Mikaelson's, she would soon restore New Orleans to a safe haven for those who hold power. Marcel would no longer be a problem soon, he just dreaded the fact that if it got to Klaus's ears about the mystery being in his grasp at the moment. Curiosity would kick in and he would find her before the right time.

 **And here it is, the beginning of it all. I promise Klaus will show up in the next chapter, I should be uploading it Sunday night at most. It's thirty chapters and I will be uploading two to three at a week to catch up with most of the story line on TO season 4. Won't be exact as the show but will be able to blend with ease. Thank you,** **read and review. Also please if you have any questions message me for any suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I stared out the window into the view of New Orleans, every time I would ask Vincent of what is going on in New Orleans, he would avoid the question. He wouldn't let me go out, he had me locked up in here for unknown reasons. It had at least been two weeks since he had brought me back from the dead, and I've seen no life outside from his. No one just me stuck in a compound alone with a witch.

I wondered how my Uncle was doing since my death, time had passed. According to Vincent, it had been almost four months now. He tried to feed me blood once but I had no taste for it. so far eating some vegetables here and there but it didn't make me feel any different, I had no hunger for food. I only wanted to leave this place.

I heard the door click,"Elizabeth, it's time." Once I heard Vincent's words it was like I heard a door open. I would finally be able to leave this dreadful place."You will leave but not straight for the Mikaelsons. A witch in Bourbon St. will help you, don't find them let them find you."

"Why? Vincent I want to go back and help Hayley." I hesitated to his ridiculous request.

"Not yet, they're suppose to find you." He placed a bag in my hand. "For your personal use. Clothes and articles you'll use. Down stairs there's a taxi waiting, I'll look for you in a few days. It's no longer safe here with Marcel."

I didn't ask him, I just grabbed the bag and walked out the door without a question. I practically ran out the door to the taxi. I was free from this place. The ride to Main St. was the most delightful thing that has happened to me in a few days.

I got off the taxi holding the bag tightly, the nerves were killing me. I felt the stares of everyone, I kept walking to the place written in the piece of paper, _Lady Verona._

An elderly lady grabbed my arm,"Child you must leave now, A demon lurks among us. She killed a man!" I just smiled at her.

"Sorry my mother has her moments."A black haired woman grabbed the lady by the arm, I just nodded. I was the demon the old lady was talking about. I wondered to how many that reached to, I was no demon but everyone would think so. Vampires would be after me to find out, and so would the witches that weren't there that day, At least the ones alive.

"Beth…" I turned around to face Hope, my heart increased by fast.

I smiled at her,"Hope… What are you doing here"

"I'm with Elijah looking for a man." I looked around for any site of Elijah.

"What man?" I asked nervously.

"A man, Vincent from what I've heard my mom said. Beth why don't you come with me. Everyone thinks your dead… my." I cut her off.

"Hope do not tell anyone you saw me. Please. I promise to come back one day just not yet, now go with your Uncle." The little girl hesitated and grasped my hand.

"But Beth, we miss you."

"I miss you too."I unclasped my necklace the only thing Vincent was able to save before they buried me."Here sweetheart, this is for you. I promise to come back but please I must go now."

She pouted but took the necklace from me, I smiled at her before walking away to my destination, _Lady Verona._

I would have left with her I really would have but I can't yet, Vincent trusted me to go to where I was suppose to and if I didn't I would risk war with Marcel, which I wasn't ready for. At least not yet, I barely even knew what I was now to even fight Marcel. He's just too strong for me, with training maybe I could beat him.

 _{~No Pov~}_

"Hope!"Elijah called the young girl searching for her frantically till he saw the small fair child, she ran to him with a smile on her face. It had been the only smile he had seen in a while, thankfully she hadn't seen Klaus outbreaks lately after her death.

"Where did you go little one?"He placed his hand on her shoulder, checking if she was alright.

"I wanted to search for the bookstore and I didn't find it."

His eyes fell on the necklace in her hand, that necklace was a Mikaelson heirloom but the only one who had it was Elizabeth. Made him wonder how she got it, the necklace must have been buried with her. It was beyond Hope's reach.

"Where did you get that?"He took the necklace in his hand gazing at it and then looked back at the girl.

"My friend gave it to me."

"Friend?" She had no friends, especially any with such necklace.

"Yes, Elijah can we go back to mom now." She was avoiding the question, smart kid. He knew she wouldn't say anything, it was to him to investigate it himself.

"Sure."

He dropped her off back with Hayley and headed to his original destination. Vincent compound.

He knocked on the door and there was no answer,"Vincent."

He waited at least ten minutes with no response what so ever, he knew Vincent was there. The scent gave it away, He tried opening the door but it was locked. Under the circumstances he would have left but he needed to know how Hope got the necklace, He kicked the door open and entered with ease.

"I see you are home." He walked toward Vincent,"I need to know something before I make my conclusion."

Vincent cocked his head,"And what do you need to know, Elijah?"

"Word has spread that you pulled something out from hell, a vampire said a demonic women. And today I found this."He tossed the necklace at Vincent.

"You hear yourself, word. There's nothing to prove it, as for this I don't know what you mean with this." He would not cave in to say anything.

"We both know who had this necklace, the only one who did was Elizabeth. Now you will tell me is she alive or not." Elijah demanded grabbing Vincent by the shoulder.

"You want an answer to a question, I cannot give. If you want it tell your brother to search for it, and once he does find it a storm will come."

Elijah looked into his eyes to see if he was lying, his heart beat was normal. _She was alive but how?_

"She didn't die as a vampire from my understanding, why did you bring her back? How? Is she still human?"

Vincent removed Elijah's hand from his shoulder,"If Marcel finds out about her, he will get her. She died human but came back something far greater than you. Once Klaus has her in his hands, I would keep her away from his enemies, I won't say her location. She's too vulnerable at the moment, barely knows what she is herself."

"What is she?" Nothing was more powerful than his family and Marcel at the moment, Vincent just smiled at him before getting into his head. Flashes of what Vincent knew crossed his head, an Immortal?

"She's weak at the moment, once she learns to dominate what she is. Have mercy on everyone, if you do find her make sure to deliver her to Klaus before Marcel does find her."

"Tell me where she is."Elijah demanded grasping the Necklace.

"I can't you will find her soon, very soon."

 _{~Beths' Pov~}_

"I want to know what I am? Why am I here?" I practically begged the witch grabbing her by the arm,"Please, I don't even know why Vincent brought me back. I am 'suppose' to be five feet below earth."

The lady sighed, you could see her frown lines,"In my community you've been what we have been waiting for, the exact reasons only Vincent knows. You were meant to come back after your death to do something in life soon. What you are I can't exactly tell you but you were reborn as a true immortal. A being that would defy natures laws. A being more powerful than the original family, you will be the reason they rule,He rules once again soon."

"He? As in Klaus Mikaelson?" Was she saying he would be back soon?

"Yes… Now child give me your hands we will start." She gently grabbed my hands and started chanting some things I could barely understand myself.

After a while I got bored of being in the room so I grabbed my satchel and walked out for some fresh air. Thank you madam Verona for giving me some money, I needed the fresh air. It was around 11 am in the morning, maybe I could go some for some fresh flowers.

I walked around Bourbon St. of course I would be wearing a hoodie and some sunglasses to not be recognized but in all honesty I had no other option, at least disguise wise. "M'am, Do you have any more of those white lilies?"They were my mothers favorite flowers, I wish I could go to her tomb and drop some off, but that's not possible.

She nodded and went to the back of her store, I stood there waiting for the lady to bring the flowers. God this hoodie started to bother me and it wasn't the weather to wear it. I took it off along with the glasses,"Here, Miss." She showed me the flowers. I took the money out and paid her, maybe I could go for some coffee.

"Klaus, you can't be avoiding it."Elijah's voice came from the crowd, Klaus?

My heart started beating faster and faster when I looked up to see them, they were staring at each other when Elijah's eyes fell on me. Klaus turned around from his chair and turned to see what Elijah was staring at, me. His eyes filled of pure disbelief. In any other circumstance I would have ran into his arms, but I stood frozen, My flowers fell on the ground. It was like we were both staring at a ghost.

I wanted to make words come out,"Miss you dropped this." I looked at the woman who handed me the flowers, I had to leave. I just shook my head and ran, at the corner of my eyes I knew they were behind me or already waiting for me somewhere.

My heart was beating faster than I could have ever thought. I had to head back to Lady Verona, I made my way there disappearing into the crowd as much as I could.

I opened the door swiftly and locked it behind me, I rested against the door. He was alive and Vincent didn't tell me, All I needed to know was that he was ok but no one told me. I heard some foot steps upstairs,"Madam Verona?"I called out for her but nothing. yet I could hear foot steps and heart beats, something wasn't right.

I slowly stared to taking steps toward the staircase, the foot steps stopped. It wasn't solely one person but various persons, If someone was about to attack I wasn't ready to fight. I barely knew how to function properly let alone fight whatever is upstairs. I reached the second floor to see Madam Verona lying on the floor cold dead. My first instinct was to run to her and check for a pulse but there was none.

"The girl of the hour decided to show up."

I looked up to see a man standing there with at least eight other vampires by his side,"Who are you?" I stood up holding myself to the railing.

"I'm just here under the command of my master, we have orders to kill you." He stood calmly observing me, no emotion what so ever on his face.

"You want to kill me? You killed an innocent person just to get to me?" My breathing started to become faster as I clenched my hand.

"She would have been an obstacle, and I need to bring your dead body to my master. Now we can make it easy or hard up to you. without the help of her you don't know what to do." The men behind him started to take steps toward me.

"You will not kill me…" How would I fight? I didn't know what to do and if I tried to escape I would fail. They were vampires, I was nothing.

They launched at me, I knew how to fight as a hunter. Rick taught me, it wouldn't be that hard right? I grabbed one by the arm ad threw him against the wall. "Whatever your master wants, they won't get it."

They came one at time toward me, I managed to push them off but I just couldn't make myself kill them. I was holding back to whatever I had, and this man knew it. That was his advantage, my inability to fight as hard as he was because I didn't want to. "If thats what you please, my order was to kill you not to bring you back." He threw the candle on the ground,"Sometimes we must make sacrifices."

He jumped out the window leaving me with these other vampires launching themselves at me, I grabbed one by the neck and ripped it off. The adrenaline got to me, the only thing my body knew was kill even though I was trying to fight it.

The whole house was starting to get on fire, everything was like fuel to the fire. I was gonna die here. I ripped the arms off another vampires."Enough!"I screamed, grabbing one by throat with my claws.

"Not enough." He breathed out, I felt something piece my upper abdomen, I stared down to see a blade and blood staining my shirt. It was starting to burn from the inside, no matter the pain inside of me, I decapitated him and threw the head to the other three vampires alive.

"You can kill me?!"

I removed the blade and threw it at one of the vampires. The roof was starting to fall apart, All I could see was flames and smoke. I was thrown from the second floor to the first and landed on the ground. I tried to stand but the pain was unnerving, I couldn't even heal and blood kept gushing out. I tried to crawl to the door but I was grabbed by the neck,"Where are you going?"

"No where, you?" I pushed her back and stood up quickly trying to make it for the door once again but she grabbed me. I turned around and growled at her before attacking her, completely ripped her limps off and opening her chest up. What did I do?

The other vampires stared at me scared out of his mind but he knew he had to fight me, my hands were drenched in blood along with my shirt but that was my own blood.

The door burst open, I growled at the figures I could make out. They weren't human, their heart beats were different from these. They were vampires. "Elizabeth?!" Klaus's voice came from the dark smokey void. He couldn't see me like this, I heard the vampire growl at them.

All I could make was one of them ripping the vampires heart out, One of them walked toward where I was. "Elizabeth?" It was Elijah, He crouched by me and signaled Klaus to stay put and not come any closer. "Are you okay?"

"I… killed… them… all. I don't know how." I quivered, I looked at my bloody hands and at the body next to me. He nodded and took my hand,"Come, I can help you… Vincent told me how to. Just trust me and come."

I nodded and hugged him,"Klaus we have to leave now." I couldn't look at him in the eye, my only comfort at the moment was Elijah.

I clutched myself toward Elijah as we walked out, It would be a matter of few minutes before people started to notice the burning building. I didn't expect to lose that much control today, but I had to fight. The only thing now that I want to know is who was the one who wanted to kill me in the first place and why?

 _ **Chapter two is out! Read and Review. Yes there will be interaction between Klaus and Elizabeth on the next chapter, as for the,"She will help him rule once again." It will be till part two I hope, I can't wait to bring in the enemies and Damon into the mix. As you see this chapter will be out overcoming grief, enemies,**_ ** _Heartbreak and loss. Klaus and Elizabeth will be endgame, no doubt about that for me. And you'll see Elena in the next few chapters as well as Stefan who are endgame in my story. Stefan isn't human yet by the way, I know some of you will be like why put Damon as I did but you'll see why. Anyway thank you and enjoy._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I got on the front passengers seat of the Black SUV. Elijah closed the door and walked toward Klaus. They said some things and I saw Elijah leave, I was mentally escaping the car. Klaus walked toward the drivers door and got on, no word what so ever and just drove away to an unknown area. The whole trip he was quiet but he stared every few seconds. He stopped in front of a Dinner/Gas station. "Wait here, I'm going to go get something."

I was shivering, and the wound stopped bleeding but it was still open. Was it suppose to heal by itself or did I need something like a normal human?

I waited for a few minutes until Klaus came back with a bag in his hand, he got on. "Drink this you need it." I took the bag from his hand and checked what articles it had. Advil, first aid kit and a bottle of water.

I grabbed the first aid kit out and opened it, I took out a gauze pad, an alcohol prep pad and tape. I removed my shirt off and started to do what I had to do. My shirt was soaking red and I had nothing to wear, "Here." Klaus's black jacket landed in my hands, I really had no option what so ever so I put it on. The bloody shirt I placed it inside the bag.

He started the engine and drove away, I didn't know where he was driving to but I fell asleep a few minutes after. How could I be so powerful as Vincent had said and be weak at the same time? I needed answers that no one was gonna give me.

I needed to know why they wanted me as well, was it because I was involved with Klaus? Was it Marcel's men? Did I have any enemy I didn't know myself?

I felt the car stop, I looked up to see we were in front of a cabin. That house seemed familiar but some of my memories after me death were foggy, I knew them but not in detail. Klaus opened the door for me,"Do you know where this is?"

"No… I'm not sure." I looked up at him, he was serious but his eyes said something else. The area was covered by pine trees, there was a lake in front of the cabin. "Klaus…"

He looked up at me,"Yes?"

There are no words to say to him, my whole vocabulary was gone. I got off the car and hugged him as tightly as I could. He hugged me after a few seconds of confusion, I didn't want to let him go. He let go of me to bring my chin up and kissed me, my knees were shaking, almost turning into pudding, I held tightly onto him.

His kiss was searching for some sort of answer, our tongues in some sort of battle for dominance. The pain wasn't helping the pleasurable feeling of the kiss and was making itself more known, he broke the kiss and caressed my cheek. "You're going to stay here until Elijah has some answers."

"Are you going to stay?"

He only gave me a cheeky smile and nodded,"Of course." He kissed my forehead. He gently grabbed my hand and led me into the cabin. It wasn't big but it had a sofa, a small kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. I went directly toward the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"I think its' time for us to talk."I looked up at Klaus who made his way toward the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed,"About?"

"Us?" Did he not want me anymore? "You died at least I knew till now. You wrote me a letter that made sense and yet it didn't. You gave the ring to your uncle for a reason I don't comprehend, I want to know if you still love Damon Salvatore."

I grabbed his hand," I love you Klaus, One day I did love him but it wasn't meant to be. You read the reasons in the letter, I owed him that for giving up on him. I owed my friends and Uncle that. The ring I gave it to Ric, only because I knew if I had it would stop me from my sole mission."

"You never died did you?" He wanted me to say yes to his question, was he trying to avoid keeping his promise?

"I did die… I died to save them all, I woke up almost three months ago not knowing why I was alive, What am I? And I kept hearing Vincent repeat the same words over and over. And still I don't know why I'm alive." I placed his hand by my heart," If you don't feel the same anymore then lets end it now… I don't know what you suffered all these years and I don't expect you to want to be with me."

"Elizabeth Saltzman I'm a man of my word, I promised you a forever and that's what I'll give you, only if you want it. I want your happiness as that is mines, if you wish to run to Damon I won't stop you."

I moved closer to him and caressed his face,"I want what you promised, I can't give Damon anything because of you."

His boyish smile made an appearance,"Thank you." He placed his lips on mine and kissed me once more. He shift us, hovering over me, he was being gentle with me which I was hesitating with. His lips trailed down to my neck and collarbone."Nik… does anyone else know I'm alive?"

"This is not the time to be asking such questions, love."He whispered against my neck, He was right the pleasure was too good to deny. I captured his lips with my own once again as my hands tugged his shirt to take it off.

He stopped and got off me,"No way to tell a girl no, Nik." I sat up to fix myself up.

He reached his hand out,"Elijah is here, Darling." He kissed my forehead and walked out of the cabin. I watched the two men talk trying not to listen to their conversation. After a few minutes they came back in. Elijah after Klaus who became a bit more serious.

"Are you feeling better, Beth?" Elijah stood by the door, his eyes wandered every few seconds.

"What's going on?" I looked at Klaus who was still a bit serious, "Love it's nothing to worry about." He assured me.

"Klaus you know you can't fool me, now tell me what's going on." I frowned at him not noticing my face started to feel hot.

Klaus just got closer and inspected my eyes,"Your eyes…"

"Its' normal Klaus, her chemistry is different from ours. That is why we need you to stay with your Uncle for a while until it's safe." I looked over Klaus shoulder toward Elijah.

"He doesn't know I'm alive, I can't do that. I would put him and his girls in danger." I push passed Klaus,"Elijah I'm not doing that."

"It's not what you want, I can't keep my family safe from the dangerous that lurk and worry about you. I need to know you're safe from whatever is after you, Love."

I turned my head to look at Klaus,"I'm not afraid of dying but I will not put him in danger." I was being serious I wasn't afraid of dying once more for everyone I love, even If I just got Klaus back, I would fight.

"You're being absurd, selfish and not thinking things straight." He raised his voice and grasped my arm.

"Klaus."Elijah gave him a warning look.

"No Elijah, You're not dying on me Elizabeth. You'll do as I say for your safety, for your Uncles safety and because you love me you will." He furrowed his brows together.

"You're using that as some sort of leverage, I'm not your property to do as you say." I shook his hand off,"If you won't give me another option then I will take matters to myself." I pushed open the door and started to walk toward the woods.

"Oh come on Elizabeth, you're not thinking things straight!" Klaus was right behind me.

I turned to face him,"Then give me another option. Why can't I go with you?"

"Because it's not safe for you there, and I can't flee with you when my family is in danger as well." He leaned against a tree,"Now if you will just do as I say for your own safety, and for my own sanity. If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do."

"I can't put him in danger."

"You won't, I promise you that. I won't leave you either, I promise to be there myself to protect you as much as I can." He offered his hand.

I sighed and walked toward him, I took his hand as he pulled me into his arms and hugged me,"I promised a forever and I will keep it, I'm a man of my word."He whispered into my ear.

"I hope so Klaus." I let go of him and made my way back to the cabin.

"Elijah I need you to retrieve my daylight ring from Damon."

"Is there a reason for that?" He studied me for a few seconds before I glared,"Klaus can't know, just retrieve it for me."

He nodded, I needed that ring back for a purpose. "Are you ready to go?" Klaus leaned against the door frame, I nodded and made my way to the car. I sat in the back resting my head on the window, didn't take a long time for me to fall asleep.

 _—_

My whole body felt cold, I felt like I was being held down by something heavy. It just made my dream worse, reliving that day over and over. Reliving nightmares that did happen at some point, even those I wasn't present for. I could hear screams playing and replaying in my head, they weren't my own but someone else's.

My mom's, thats the only dream that affected me more than anything else. The sad part was that it wasn't a dream because I really lived it when I was in hell.

Vincent told me it was natural for me to relive things, he could spell them away but eventually they would come back to haunt me.

I felt a hand on my neck, I let out a gasp and opened my eyes immediately. I looked to see who it was, Klaus."Are you alright, Love?"

I hugged him as tightly as I could,"Shh.. I'm here everything will be alright, I won't let anything hurt you." He stroke my hair and held me tightly.

I just needed to know he was here with me.

"Are we here?"I murmured against his shirt, I was holding onto him for dear life.

"Yes, Elijah went back to New Orleans. I have to leave tomorrow morning." His voice soften and he continued to stroke my hair."Are you alright?"

I let go of him,"Mmm yeah, lets just go."I dogged any more questions from him and stared to walk up the lawn to front the door. I stood there at the door deciding if I should knock or not.

"Love, just knock I'm here."

"I can't Klaus, I left my uncle without giving him any last words. He lost everything and I left too. I can't bounce myself into his life." My hand was shaking, I feared to face those I left behind at some point almost 4 months ago.

Klaus turned me to face him,"No person is as strong as you are in my eyes, even beneath all my darkness you owned it and loved me. If you can forgive someone like me and give them a chance, I think he can give your chance when you died to save him." He stared down into my eyes with such sincerity.

I turned around once again to ring the door bell, pushing that button was one of the hardest things I've done so far today. I waited for a few minutes till I could hear a male voice.I heard the door click and it opened.

"Stefan…"I made those words come out.

He dropped the plate he had in his hand, the plate completely shattered on the ground. I felt a hand grab mine, I looked to my side to see Klaus, who gave me a nod.

"Hello old Friend."Klaus smirked at Stefan who was still half in shock at the sight of me.

"You died Elizabeth, you died…" He furrowed his brows not believing I was standing in his presence.

"Well, mate you won't keep a lady waiting will you?"Klaus was the one to speak up, I wanted to thank him since no words seem to form.

Stefan fully opened the door, I entered behind Klaus who was still holding my hand. Stefan led us to the kitchen.

"Stefan who was it…"Alaric smile fell when he saw Klaus.

"What is he doing here?" It took a second for Ric to see me, he seemed like he just saw a ghost.

"Elizabeth?" He took a few steps forward,"You're dead that's impossible."

"Seems the world, didn't want to end me so quickly."I remarked letting go of Klaus to hug Alaric, I practically flew to hug him. He was in shock at first but hugged me back,"I thought I failed your mother when you died…"He murmured.

"With my luck I've failed her much more Ric." I let go of him, He was the same just with a bit of stubble on his chin but the same nevertheless. "So you did find him after all."His eyes fell on Klaus.

"No, but that's another story… I need to stay with you for a while."

He smiled slightly,"In this world anything is possible." He walked toward one of the kitchen draws and came with an envelope to hand to me,"Elizabeth, I need to talk to you privately." He gave Klaus a look to leave.

"I'll be catching up with an old foe, Love." I looked back at Klaus and smiled at him before he took off to another room with ahead.

"What is it?" It was a pretty big envelope for it to hold something small.

Alaric placed it on my hands,"Sit."

I sat with him in the kitchen table,"Open it."

I opened the yellow envelope from the top,"I had no other choice but to do what the letter asked me to, when your mom died she wanted you to be safe. I want to give you the chance to start a new life outside of all of this."

I looked up at Alaric,"You sold the house…"

"I know it's your childhood house, but you need the money for a new start Elizabeth. Life gave you a second chance and I want to keep my promise."

I opened the paper, I owned over $700,000 but I wanted nothing to do with them,"I can't accept the money, I'm not leaving what I once lost. You're the only family member I have left, I couldn't bare leaving you Uncle Ric."

He sighed and placed his hand over mine,"This was meant to be in your hands before you died, the money will be saved until you decide to take it." He smiled a bit,"If you want to stay then, I'm here for you Beth, I just want you to realize you need to be careful with your decisions."

"I can't touch this money, if only I would have stayed they would be alive."I held back the tears,"Nothing in the world can change my guilt, I can't leave you behind."

"Where's Caroline?"

His face dropped,"Caroline's dead."

"What? she was alive when I last saw her." The news shocked me, she was my friend and the mother to these two little girls,"How are the girls?"

"I haven't told them exactly, they think she went away for a while because of work."He took a deep breathe,"She died the same day you did, she died saving Bonnie."

I stood up across the table and hugged him,"I'm sorry…"

"Why is Stefan here?" Was Damon alright, did something happen to him?

"Damon went away, Stefan decided to stay with me for a while to start fresh until Elena wakes up." His expression changed a bit,"Klaus huh? Are you back again with him?"

"I don't know, I love him but I don't know where we stand on the moment." I sat back down,"I just want peace in my life for now, life has taken too much at this point. I just want one day of peace."

"Well Beth, your room is upstairs and waiting for you to go to sleep." He smiled a bit more brightly, I always say life has taken too much from me but this man has suffered so much as well. He's the living presence of strength, he was everything I wanted to be some day. No matter how powerful a being is, being broken inside makes everything else simply not matter.

I smiled "Thank you." I walked toward the stairs and up to the room that was at some point to be mine whenever I came back to New Orleans. Everything was positioned the same way as my old room in Mystic Falls. The diaries stacked up in a small book shelve.

 _{~Flashback~}_

 _"_ _What are you doing here Damon."I frowned crossing my arms, it wasn't the time to be here, especially in my room with me alone._

 _"_ _I wanted to see if you were alright."He was sitting at the edge of my bed," I wanted to tell you that I will always be here for you."_

 _My frown turned into a small smile,"Thank you."_

 _He held his hand out for me, I took it fully trusting him. "Shouldn't you be in your room."_

 _"_ _Well, it is my house, and I want to make sure my guest is comfortable"He smirked leading me toward him,"I love you, Elizabeth."_

 _"_ _I know, I love you too Damon but it's better we are separate until I sort myself out as a new vampire."I placed my hand on his cheek,"I don't want this forever, I just need to know myself now."_

 _"_ _I know."He smirked once again with a glint of mischief in his eyes. He grabbed me by the waist and tackled me onto the bed. "Damon!"I pouted._

 _"_ _Don't be so pouty. I might just need to give you a time out Beth."Before I could ask what he meant by time out his soft sweet lips grasped mine. They were right being a vampire heightened everything, this kiss felt beyond words such as intense or passionate. Not once did I feel this with Sky, not once did I felt as protected as I did now with Damon. My savior and hopefully my last love._

 _{~End Of Flashback~}_

"Quite a room." Klaus's voice got me out of my day dream, I just smiled slightly taking in the memories of the past that once were mine.

I turned around to smile at this man that changed my future completely only because I said one word, yes. He rotated my life into a whole different view, I didn't see him as the world saw him but I saw him beyond his darkness.

I closed the door behind and attacked him completely,"Very unlike you, love." He whispered, in between kisses.

He pushed me against the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist. The kisses he drew all over my neck to my collar bone were exactly what I needed, I grasped his lips with mine. All tender love outside and pure animalistic instincts kicked in, we wanted it so badly at the moment. The clothes felt like a boundary between us, I just wanted to rip his clothes off. He removed his jacket off me.

He moved us to the bed, but somehow I got on-top him. I started to pull off his shirt and unbuckle his jeans. He captured my lips once again, I didn't care if Stefan could hear or not, I just needed Klaus so badly. I trailed my lips down his chin to his neck, I felt my bra unclasp. I moved my face up to stare at him, he smiled at me and so did I.

He was asleep with the sheets of my old bed covering him, I got up from my bed to put some clothes on. I managed to find my undergarments as I left it and an old camisole. I put them on and walked back to bed, I tried to go to sleep again but all I could do is take in how peaceful Klaus looked asleep.

He looked so innocent when he was asleep, he was relaxed. For once today I felt relaxed and free myself, if I could be stuck in this moment forever I would but he would leave tomorrow. At least I knew he was back and I had him once again, soon I would be with him everyday of my eternal life.

* * *

 _ **And Chapter 3 is up. I will be updating three chapters this week only because I want to catch up this as soon as possible for Part 2 that so far is in process. Part 1 is already written with some editing needed but it's complete. If anything part 2 will be up by June if we are lucky enough to finish on time, Of course I'm still deciding depending on the ending of part two if it will need a sequel which is highly likely since I already figured how I want it to end. Part two will only have 15 chapters due to the show only having 13 episodes and I will be following certain main elements. I promised a wedding which won't happen till the 5th installment.**_

 _ **I might due a time lapse from there with the child at least somewhat older, as you see Hope won't have much actions till part two. Yes, I'm planning on making Stefan human, since it only makes sense. Bonnie and Enzo are together, and yes I killed Caroline off only because I found the character not important in this story. Sorry for Caroline fans but I don't need he extra character.**_

 _ **Read and Review please.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Weeks had passed and time seemed to be slower than ever these last few days, at least I had the girls and Stefan as company when my Uncle wasn't here. Although I missed being around Klaus, It almost felt as if we never found each other. I didn't expect him to drop everything on the whim just for me, his family came first and I understood that very well.

"You know I can take you to see him." Stefan took away my cup of cold coffee, didn't even notice I forgot to drink it.

"I don't know how he would feel about me going there." I huffed, stretching my arms.

"Get dressed we can go out for lunch and maybe see him if he's there."Stefan leaned against the countertop with a very inviting smile.

"Alright." I hopped off the chair and ran upstairs to my room. The weather seems nice, I grabbed a silk spaghetti strap top and some jeans.

I finished getting dressed, put some light makeup on and brushed my hair. With a spritz of perfume and my bag I walked out of my room and headed down stairs where Stefan was waiting.

"Ready?"

I nodded and walked out the front door. I was more excited to leave the house then to see Klaus for some odd reason.

Bourbon St. was full of visitors today, you could tell by their actions."Don't you ever crave blood?" I looked up at Stefan a bit confused with his question, until I realized were he was getting.

"I don't to be honest, my hunger is just completely gone. But you know I wonder if once I tasted it I would crave it." I looked around the area just incase there was any unwanted visitors,"You know I basically am putting myself on a platter for them."

"How about this today don't worry, the more you worry the more paranoid you'll be. How about we have some fun." I was about to ask what he meant by it when he got on one knee. What the hell Stefan?

"Bella I know we haven't known each other for so long but being with you has made me the happiest man alive. Now that I know you're carrying our child. Do me the honor of marrying me." I noticed everyone circling us waiting for my false answer.

"Yes, A million times yes, Alex." He placed a ring on my finger, It was my old Daylight ring. He stood up and I hugged him as the crowd cheered on,"You're ridiculous Stefan, but thank you it was fun."

We let go and walked to the closest cafe, as we sat the waitress brought us some lattes."We haven't ordered yet." I looked up at her a bit confused.

"It's on the house for you, congrats on the engagement." She smiled at us and plopped the menus on the table."When you're ready just signal me."

I nodded as she left,"Stefan how did you get this ring? I gave it to Damon."

"He gave it to me, he wanted to forget about it all and this was just a reminder of you." He took a sip of his coffee.

I took it off, I asked Elijah for it but it was best if I didn't have it myself."Here Stefan, safe keep it for him." I removed the ring off and gave it to Stefan, who hesitated for a bit though grabbed it.

"Are you ever going to tell him you're alive?" Stefan's words hit me like a bucket of acid.

"I don't think so, I don't want to hurt him anymore with false promises of nothing Stefan."My finger twirled the rim of my coffee cup,"I loved him once, I did but I don't love him like that anymore. It is best he thinks of me as a ghost."

"Why Klaus? Elizabeth" He slouched a bit on the chair, His eyes told me everything he cared for Damon. Of course he would it was his brother after all but I couldn't lie.

"I saw everything that hides beneath the monster Klaus is. I saw his humanity, he accepted me as I am and I did so as well. It seems wrong but I never have loved a person like him…"

"Elizabeth…"His expression changed, his jaw clenched a bit,"Damon…I'm going to ask you to think about your decision better. I know you still somehow think about him, that necklace is your sole reminder of him."

I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breathe,"Okay… I don't promise anything but if in time destiny brings him back to me, I promise you I will rethink it."

He smiled pleased with my response,"Where do you see yourself with Klaus honestly?"

"I don't see myself in a picket fence with two kids and a wonderful dog, I see myself traveling the world with Klaus, I see myself being happy and free. I see myself alive overall and causing no pain. I see everyone happy and I complete my dreams."

He nodded and took a sip of his coffee,"If you had the opportunity to be human and run away from this all just living a normal life, would you take it?"

My skin tingled when he said that, as if the weather got colder,"I always think of that but even as a human I couldn't run away from tragedy. I wouldn't want to be human at least not anymore."

"What do you fear?"

"I don't fear death, I don't fear being alone. But I fear losing everything once because of me, I fell in love with a man who brings tragedy. I fear losing him and everyone else, but overall I'm scared of myself and what I can do. One thing I'll always regret is transitioning to a Vampire, I had the option to just die and end it all there." I shifted my position and crossed my legs.

"There was points in my life I wanted to die, I forced Damon into becoming a vampire so I wouldn't be alone. I killed without regret because I wanted blood, and the only person I've only ever truly loved is gone now."

"Stefan, she's gonna come soon, 53 years is nothing with eternal life. I want you to accompany me to Romania for a few days. Are you up to it?"

A grin appeared on his lips,"Alright, you win Beth."

* * *

"Farmers Market really?"Stefan rolled his eyes following behind me to the crowd filled Farmers Market in the outer part of Main St.

"Yes, it's quite."

He grabbed me by my hand and spun me,"Klaus isn't here and you know it. Who are you looking for?"

"No one, I'm expecting them to find me."I walked away deeper into the crowd losing Stefan along the way, I was gonna find that stone, the stone was suppose to help the twins with their siphoning magic.

Something inside my lower stomach tugged, I grunted in discomfort. "Stefan?"I called for him, my limbs were shaking and my skin was sizzling. I stood by a tent holding onto the pole, I've never had this sensation before, it was a burning sensation followed by immense pain.

"Stefan."

"Elizabeth."Stefan rushed to me and grabbed me,"What's wrong?"

"I don't know…"The pain in my lower stomach seemed to rise,"Take me to Vincent."

He did as I told him, he opened the compounds door,"Vincent!" Stefan called out for him, Vincent rushed down the stairs to see the commotion.

"No need to yell, what do you need?"

His eyes fell on me,"Lay her down over here."

Stefan swiftly laid me on the couch, Vincent crouched down to get a better look at me,"Where does it hurt?"

I moved my hand to where it hurt,"Here."

He put both his hands there, he started to put pressure there and chanted some things before looking up at Stefan,"I need you to get her to a hospital, her body is rejecting it. She doesn't know how to heal herself automatically yet, compel them and tell them she's having a miscarriage."

I looked at Vincent completely confused, a miscarriage? What? Stefan looked at me as confused as I was."A miscarriage?"

"Her body is rejecting the organism in her body, it's not compatible. Tell me how far along are you?" Vincent didn't seemed surprised at all rather worried about it.

I looked at him,"You knew… Is this why they want me dead?"I grasped his arm tightly, Vincent's eyes seemed to be hiding something.

"This child isn't the one meant… Don't ask any more questions about this, get to a hospital and soon enough you will know how be what you are."

I got up, still holding onto his arm,"You keep hiding things that are mine, I expected to know my future not you! I don't want this, I didn't want this!" My chest tingled as my whole body did, I was angry and I wanted to kill him. It took all my will to not rip him apart and he knew it, his eyes showed fear of how unpredictable I was at the moment.

The pain my body was in went numb to all the anger I had, In a heart beat life took something again, something I didn't want at all but at the same time secretly always wanted. This wasn't my moment at all, a child born to this wasn't what I needed right now as much as I would love it, it would have suffered to the kind of parents it would have.

"Elizabeth your face…" Stefan hand fell on my shoulder,"I must take you to a hospital before you hurt yourself more or anyone. Come please."

"He brought me from the dead to watch the world burn once again! What right did you have to do this! Huh?" My claws started to dig into his skin, all I wanted to do was end everything at the moment.

"I did what I was suppose to!"He played being brave very well, although his body told me something else. He was shaking,"You are meant to be here, destiny brought you here for all of this!"

"I swear to god I will ruin you Vincent if anything happens, death won't even be an option to you anymore, because death is too bittersweet for you." My voice was full of venom, my grip tighten.

"You're mad, you don't know what you're saying."He looked at Stefan,"Take her to the hospital." He looked back at me and snapped his finger making me collapse into Stefan's arms.

* * *

Light hit my eyes, my body felt stiff and my lower half ached. As far as I knew I wasn't in my clothes anymore, I quickly sat up alert looking at my surroundings. I was inside a room, drained of color except white.

The only thing I heard in the room was the monitor beeping and my own heart beat, my right hand fell on my abdomen. The painful sensation was gone, I was glad the pain was gone but was I really glad I lost it?

I only got to know of its' existence when it had died in me, how ironic of me. How ironic I got what I lasted expected when I thought I couldn't get it. Would this be the sole loophole? On top of this I couldn't tell Klaus about it, I couldn't put more pressure on him. He had his family to protect, I would become just a burden as usual. I was so fragile at the moment yet I was presumed to be stronger than him.

The irony of that, I was laying on a hospital bed recovering from losing something that was never truly mine to begin with. It was never mine neither was it ever gonna be mine. I heard the doorknob click open. "You're awake."

"Is it dead?"That was the only thing I truly wanted to know. I looked up at Stefan with hope, I wanted the answer to play in my favor not destiny's.

"They removed it, you were 6 weeks along. Do you want me to call Klaus?"

He had his phone out ready for my instructions,"No, Klaus will never know of this incident. I want to go home now, I want no one to know about this."

"Elizabeth, you can't hide this from everyone. This wasn't an accident, the doctors found some sort of poison toxin in it. You're fine your body burned it off."

"Lets go home, I need to think."I got off the bed and grabbed my clothes that were on the chair next to me. Stefan said no word just stood there thinking while I went to the bathroom to get dressed. I yanked the IV from my arm and walked out ready.

He must have compelled the doctor and everyone here to do the job as no one questioned when we left, the whole ride home we were both quiet. I was in my own little bubble of grieving yet hating it.

"Stop the car, take me back to the cafe."

"I can't take a risk of having Klaus after my head."Stefan kept on the same road, with my anger already beyond levels of normality he was making it rise.

"Take me now, Stefan."I screeched at him.

"You can't go killing off people when they don't do your bidding."He stepped on the breaks, stopping the car with a screech.

"You don't understand, I want to know why they want me."I removed my belt off,"They want something from me and I'm gonna find out what."

I got off the car hearing Stefan scream my name, I needed a short cut and it would have to be the river between me and New Orleans. I jumped without much thought and swam as fast as I could.

Ten minutes into it I got to the other side, I thought my muscles would hurt but they didn't. I grabbed on to a metal pole and got onto land, Main St. wasn't far from here but somehow something told me they wouldn't be there.

I ran where I suppose they would be at, the place where magic began. Lafayette cemetery. I slammed open the gates as I got there, examining it for life and there was life. I could see their heat signatures radiating from the darkness. I marched to where they were, one of the witches turned her head,"You came as expected."

 _To be continued..._

 _This was suppose to be longer but it was just way to long to be one chapter. I just realized the sequel might be more than 30 chapters if it's anything like this. Anyway enjoy this chapter, The little engagement scene, I got inspiration from the Elena and Stefan scene in season 6 I believe. You will see from Klaus next chapter that will be updated tomorrow in honor of The Originals premier! As I said there will be more Hope interaction in the next part of the story._

 _Spoiler: I'm getting some inspo for the final chapter or a few chapters before of Part 2._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

I clenched my fist,"You killed my baby. Why?"

"Because that baby can't ever see life… It doesn't matter how many you protect they'll die." I launched myself at her and grabbed her by the throat.

"That was mine, you touched what was mine!"

"Since the day Vincent brought you back there has been disruption in our world." She started to laugh,"I rather die seeing your face of pure agony then the Hybrids."

I applied more pressure, the others just stared at us. Not moving a limb to save their friend as if they expected it."Come on! do something! Kill me if you want but just end it all!"

"He's coming for you, everyone is but he is gonna destroy you."She gasped before going limp, i dropped her body like a sack of potatoes."Who's next?"

"Hmm what a beautiful story to tell Klaus."I looked behind me from the shadows came out Marcel."Tragic story hits him, I kidnapped you, tortured you and killed your baby. Beautiful."

"You know its getting sort of cliche to kidnap me."I smirked mockingly.

"The stories are true Vincent pulled out the spawn of Satan, now tell me how did you and Klaus procreate?" His eyes filled with curiosity and a smug plastered on his lips.

I bowed,"I present you the true immortal, I'm not the spawn of Satan, just his whore." He wanted to play and I would play his game.

He looked like he wanted to laugh yet just let out a chuckle,"You? I've read stories but expected someone else."

"What do you want? My power because that you can't get. You can try to kill me and fail again, Marcel no matter what you are in the end you'll always fail." I mocked him while eyeing his vampires behind him.

"That's what Klaus said before I threw him off his throne. I am and will be the King of New Orleans!"His face morphed into the beasts face,"I will hurt you really bad… I will have you as prize to Klaus. That's what I want, I want to torture you to the point that death seems too pleasant. He escaped me but once he knows I have you it will hurt him more."

"Come for me then." I wasn't afraid to fight him if thats what it took to fight him, "Keep true to your promise Marcel."

"You'll come with or without fight, If you don't I'll make sure to plunge the white oak stake in Klaus heart."

"Alright."My finger nails formed to claws, I felt my face change. Marcel just looked at me intrigued before lunging himself at my direction.

Before he could touch me I grabbed him by his throat and threw him back, his vampires came after me as well. It was 4 versus 1 and somehow I needed to win this without question of why. I grabbed one by the arm and threw him onto a tomb stone, I threw myself at him and began ripping him apart like a maniac.

The mans screams seemed non existent to my ears, everything my mind said was rip him apart. I growled at the body licking the blood from my hands.

"Who's ready for more boys?" I looked up at Marcel and his friends. The vampires now seemed frighten, while Marcel just threw another Vampire into my grasp, it seemed he wanted me to murder them. As soon as I finished them I would come for him.

By now I was on the last vampire, I sat onto of him yanking every piece of organ from his body. Ripping limb by lip off even his head, I didn't want to be this. I was the true definition of a monster, and I couldn't stop myself from killing the vampire.

He was dead already but I continued, my head turned to see Marcel."Come on, you wanted this." The words coming out of my mouth didn't seem mine, it was if darkness took over me. I just wanted to kill, I wanted blood.

Marcel roared at me as I slowly stood up, I stood waiting for him who came my way as quick as he could. He threw me across the cemetery, I stood up from all the rubble as he launched himself at me in a cat like manner. He was an inch away from me but in defense I plunged my hand into his abdomen and pinned him to the grown as he continued to squirm.

"Elizabeth! Don't do it!" Elijah yelled standing across from us at least 15 feet away, I looked up at him not far behind him was Stefan and Klaus. I could hear them coming Elijah way, the distraction was enough for Marcel to turn us over so he could grab me by the throat standing.

He had me facing Elijah,"Tell Klaus if he wants her back, then he must turn himself in."

"Marcellus!"Niklaus came into the view taking a few steps in front of Elijah who had him by the shoulder from stepping any closer.

"You're going to die Marcel…"I choked, He was stronger than me but I was still more powerful than him. I just couldn't let him take in Klaus. I couldn't.

He chuckled,"If you want her Klaus, give yourself in."

"No don't do it, don't…"I gasped pleasing Klaus not to.

"Alright, let her go." Klaus took a few steps closer this time but stopped at least at a 7 feet distance from me and Marcel.

Marcel just laughed,"You would give yourself up for this monster. Giving you her back and in return you is too easy for you, I want you to suffer like I did when you took everything from me. Having her in my possession will hurt you more and knowing I killed your child will hurt more."

"Hope is safe."Klaus's eyes never left me, I could see fear in his eyes like I haven't seen before.

"I'm not talking about Hope." Marcel stared down at me and then back at Klaus,"Oh she didn't tell you."

Marcel smirked at Klaus before sinking in his sharp fangs into my neck, The pain was excruciatingly painful yet numb to the pain I was truly feeling inside.

I whimpered at the pain without screaming, somehow I managed to dig my claws into Marcel's hip which made he grunt and grab me my the neck harder. I pushed him away from me, every time I seemed to escape this killer version of me it popped up, darkness took over my thoughts, my emotions and everything else.

"Come on Marcel don't you want me." I ignored the voices behind me slowly taking steps closer to Marcel,"Come on play with me."

A female vampire came into the view, my eyes fell on her as she tried to protect Marcel,"Oooh Lover?" I noticed behind me Klaus and his stupid little team were occupied with other vampires of Marcel. I grabbed the girl by her throat throwing her at my opposite direction,"So unfair you brought friends."

Marcel pushed me to the side to go after Klaus, I made my way to where Marcel head to, ripping hearts out from the vampires in a breeze. "Elizabeth we have to get you out of here." Elijah grabbed my arm. I shook it off making my way to Marcel who was winning against Klaus.

He was about to bite him but I pushed Klaus to the side,"You were the one who poisoned me, you killed it!"

He laughed at me,"You know it wasn't me directly but the witch, it was suppose to kill you too but it seems being the devils whore"His eyes fell on Klaus then back at me,"Helps even the most dangerous things."

"Not even my bite affects you, they're all right to want you and want you dead." He grasped my throat,"Which leaves to question why I should keep you alive? Everyone wants you dead and I could make it painless as were as him he will make it hurt."

"Him?" Who was this mystery man no one wanted to tell me about.

"No one knows if he truly wants you dead, but as far as I know he wants you." He looked to where Klaus was suppose to be,"But you see Klaus is the obstacle, and sometimes you have to make it go away."

Where was Klaus? My throat was let go free as I saw Marcel fly across the graveyard. I was grabbed by someone and pulled away.

I was placed down by Stefan car,"Why didn't you tell me?"

I took a few steps away from Klaus,"I didn't know, not till today…"

Klaus grabbed my arm,"You could have called me and told me about it, I was suppose to be with you not Stefan." His voice was filled with pain and anger, I hurt him."I was suppose to be the one next to the women I love mourning our child, Not Stefan Salvatore."

"This isn't about him, this is about me losing our child." My breathing shallowed, how dare he come and demand something from me when he hadn't even come and visit me or call."You have no right Klaus!"

"I had no right!"He yelled,"It was our child! not only yours! Ours, if you hadn't come to New Orleans none of this would have happened!"

I yanked myself from his grip,"My fault! it's not my fault everyone is after you because of your stupid decisions! I'm not the one with enemies, because of you my baby is dead."

"Oh, Do not come and blame me for its' death, it was your responsibility to protect it but you never listen!" He took a few steps closer, he was full of rage and hurt. Of course it did hurt me seeing him like that but didn't I have the right to mourn as well?

"I think we shouldn't be together anymore… as much as I love you we aren't meant to be, you have your family to care for and I'm just a danger." I held back the tears, my whole being wanted me to run to him and hug him but my brain said no.

He looked at me in disbelief, if I could say I believe I saw a tear,"If that's what you want Elizabeth, from now on I promise to never look for you, you will be but a sole shadow that crossed my life as I will be yours. Just know that I loved you…"

I removed the ring off my finger and handed it out to him,"Goodbye, Niklaus Mikaelson…" My eyes lingered on his, I didn't want this I wanted him but it just would have brought more danger.

I took a few steps to the passengers seat, Stefan got in his car and started the engine. Klaus didn't move he just stared for a second before disappearing like thin air."Are you okay?"

I nodded at Stefan laying my head against the window, I wanted to cry but I couldn't cry in front of Stefan.

* * *

 _Here it is part 2 of the previous chapter, in honor of the premier of The Originals. I hope you enjoy it, I'm really excited for you all to read what's up next and so excited to be writing part two currently that will have its' fair share of enemies. I'm planning for a big finally, anyway by the way thank you all for those who have been reading, this story took me a while to write. I've just been back since December since I took such a long while to get back to writing which I enjoyed._

 _A writer on this website has been my inspiration in writing again. Anyway have a Good Friday!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

For the next 4 days I played the grieving victim well, Klaus trying to support me as best as he could. At one point I felt so suffocated I wanted to snap his neck, which gladly I didn't as that would have broken my cover of emotionless bitch.

He loved me, and without the emotions in the way I could see it better. I know I did or at least I did before I snapped every single bit of emotion off. I still do, deep inside I do. But for now I wanted to go after two targets and having those emotions in the way would have put me behind and messed me up even more.

At times, it seemed like he saw beneath the act but then I played it so well he bought it every time he doubted me. All because he loved me, I just wonder if he would after this. "You turned it off."I looked at Elijah as clueless as I possibly could.

"What?"

"I'm not a fool, Elizabeth I can see it in your eyes. The pain isn't there, all I see is what I once saw in Klaus's eyes, revenge." I closed my eyes for a second before giving him a threatening look.

"I'm guessing you're going to run to Klaus and tell."I pouted,"Go ahead I don't care if you do, you see doing so would mean putting your brother in danger as I don't think you want that."

"You wouldn't dare to hurt Klaus. Even if you did, you know it would stop whatever you're doing." Elijah cautioned me taking a step forward.

"I'll do whatever it takes to end it all, even if in the long run I hurt him. Maybe for once he will see I'm not as lovable as he thought I was."

"Your anger, your pain and your thirst for revenge is clouding your feelings and thoughts. I suggest you snap it back before I take matters into my on hands." Elijah impended me, he gave me a last look that to anyone else would have chilled them to the bone. As he walked away I smirked in pleasure. _But love Klaus, if you hurt him you will hurt yourself._

I couldn't let that get into my head, because if I feel anything remotely as love, I'll feel pain. I just don't want to feel pain, I want to feel blood on my hands not my own blood. I walked out of the abattoir to find Louis, he would be the only ally that would truly be with me a 100% if I needed him to be. That man was usually around Bourbon St. , He wasn't there on plain sight, I entered the bar and there he was talking to a man. He looked familiar but I can't quite put him together. As soon as he saw me he told the man to leave and made his way here."Is there anything I can help you with?"His voice was low and seductive.

"I need your help." I smirked caressing his cheek, he didn't seem unsettled by it but rather interested. He placed his own hand onto of mine,"Whatever you want…"

"I want you to find me Vanessa Saltzman." He smiled as if he had all the answers to my problem, he was a dangerous man but I needed him on my side.

"Come." He walked past me to the door, I followed him to a more private area which in this case was the church. We got to it and stood in front of it,"Since the day I knew of your existence, I wanted you by my side. I want you to join me, I want you to be mine."

I laughed darkly,"What?"

"You'll know soon enough. I'll hand her to you by no later than today I promise." He nod his head before leaving me with so many unanswered questions. Which made me rethink Stefan's warnings about him, although highly unlikely he was the man after me.

 _'_ _Meet me at Alaric's home~Stefan'_

I made my way to Alaric's home, I saw Stefan and Vincent talking. I walked up to them,"So did you find out who it is?"

"Yes, but before I tell you I need you to let me into your mind."

"I'm not going to let you turn it on, I can find another witch." I started to walk away. Stefan blocked my way,"Get out of the way, Stef."

"It will take you longer to find him, and if you won't cooperate. We will do it the hard way." I was about to ask what he meant by that when he snapped my neck. To be honest it hurts for a second then you see only black. Honestly the most idiotic way to go.

I woke up on a couch, well Alaric's couch to be exact. My vision was fuzzy until I made out three figures. Alaric's, Vincent's and Stefan's."You're up."

"What did you do?"I demanded rubbing my sore neck. "I'll kill you Stefan!"

"Calm down drama queen, we didn't do anything but see into your head."Stefan rolled his eyes,"It wouldn't be fair to turn it on without you conscious. Night already fell and Klaus is on his way to pick you up."

"You told him?"I looked at him livid.

"Actually Elijah did, as for what we proposed earlier it still stands." I glanced at Vincent, "I'll tell you who he is if you give up your suicide mission and let me turn it on."

"I'm not playing by your rules witch."I snapped standing up,"You'll tell me or I'll burn your witches to the ground."

"Elizabeth this isn't you."My eyes narrowed at Alaric,"Let him fix you, you'll regret it, Beth please."

"Oh you don't come to me with lies."I spat taking a step toward Alaric,"You out of all people tell me you wouldn't want to avenge your dead wife? You've killed before, I'm just not playing by anyone's rules anymore but by my own accord."

"You can't be forever numb, eventually you'll feel and it will come with greater pain. Once you kill your mother what do you think you'll feel?" I looked at Stefan indifferent.

"I will feel nothing, because she's nothing now. Tell me who he is." I grabbed Vincent by his neck,"It will be a pity killing you over nothing."

"You won't kill me, as you won't cooperate I'm sorry." I was going to ask what he was sorry for when he placed his hand on my head, I felt everything flood back once again. The pain, the grief everything.

I let go of him taking steps away from them,"Why did you do that!"

"Because I saw your death, I saw you feeling nothing and dying for nothing."Vincent gasped out standing up,"I can't tell you who he is without knowing you won't end everything I've worked for."

"Why would you do this! I don't want to feel this!" The pain was hitting me like I haven't since the day I turned it off,"Turn it back off, I don't want to feel this pain." I started to cry frantically.

"Elizabeth."Alaric pulled me into a hug,"Things will get better, you just need to get through the rough patch."

"No! You promised to not make me turn it back on." I whimpered,"You can't do this, You promised."

"Elizabeth, you need to calm down if you want me to tell you who it is." I continued to let it out for a few more minutes until I started to calm down. Alaric let go of me after a while,"Now tell me who it is."

"It's Louis, but don't be stupid and go after him on plain sight." Stefan cautioned me,"It's suicide, Beth."

"That's not your choice to make." My hands started to shake, I gave him a glare before fleeing the scene. I fled as far as possible and as close as possible to seeing Louis, I knew he would get me my mother in that time I would end him too. I sat at the bench of a park for hours, until the sun started to fall.

 _'_ _Meet me by the bridge'_

That wasn't Klaus's number, nor anyone I knew. I was for sure it was Louis's number, I made my way to the New Orleans Bridge. From afar I could see him standing alone, but i could see he wasn't truly alone. I saw at least four other figures hiding in the shadows. I made my way to him meeting mid bridge,"Where is she?"

"She's here. But first I want to talk to you." His eyes gleamed in excitement, I took a step back and nodded at him.

"You know it's ridiculous how life brings things to you when least expected. When I heard about you being the one I've been looking for hundreds of years now, I went to look for you but your mother denied me of having you. I did what I best thought would be useful sometime later on, I made her in a vampire as I turned your father into one."

"You bastard!"

"Ah, ah calm down darling, I don't want to make this into a long story. You see I want you by my side, I want what I took away from you. A child created from you and me, I want power. Now making you come with me now would not work at my favor. To make it better I decided to play another game, the next level to pick and choose." He turned to look behind him behind him came in two vampires. One handling my father and the other an unconscious Damon. Damon…

"Your father or your very first love… One will die and one lives. Will you deny your father a life outside his entrapment or deny Damon Salvatore a chance to redeem himself?" My heart started to race like it hasn't done in a while.

"Dad…"I choked, I wanted to run to him and hug him."Why are you doing this?!"

He chuckled,"You see if I take everything that stops me from having you, you'll eventually give in. How long till you break to nothing? give or take soon enough as she said. You know you both are so alike."

"Her?."I frowned, who was he talking about?"I'm not going to let you kill them, take me if you want to but stop this game of yours."

He walked to me,"You see I can't do that, there's too much that has you grounded here. You would be more than an issue than anything else, I want you begging me to take you with me. I want your utter devotion."

"I want you dead, you took my parents, my baby and you took any possibility of being human. If my parents would be alive I would have never become a vampire or this." I started to become frantic, I took steps back,"You took everything away!"

"I took everything?" He shook his head, laughing like a maniac."No darling, I just pushed the lever to watch everything unfold. Lets begin with The Story Of Elizabeth Saltzman. The little broken 18 year old who lost her parents, becomes tangled with a bad vampire. Dies in the hands of her lover's sister and you know what's the most interesting part of this story is? even after he was the reason your uncle died, almost dying as a human at his own hand. Only because the sad little narcissistic hybrid wanted more company."

"Klaus may be a monster, he may have committed atrocities even beyond my own morals but even he has good inside of him. You on the other hand killed two innocent people and morphed them into something because you didn't get what you wanted. The only real monster I see in this story is you! I rather love a monster than give myself to a man who has no sense of humanity." I retorted glaring at him with pure utter disgust.

"And when that monster breaks and becomes your worst nightmare, it will come for you. Now you'll choose who lives and who dies. Plot twist, you'll kill one of them."

One of his henchmen tossed him a stake,"Here darling choose your prey, oh and as for your mother, sort of lied. That's for the next time, now choose." He placed the stake in my hands,"Oh look guest have arrived to witness my little game."

I turned around to see Stefan worried out of his mind, his eyes locked on Damon's unconscious body. It was only Stefan, Alaric and Elijah, At least Klaus wouldn't presence what I was about to do. "Come on, choose time's ticking and I don't see a body dead. Will it be your heroic father the man who taught you all those values or a vampire who caused your death, your first love."

 _Damon had not been my first love, someone else had been my first love._

Stefan shook his head in disapproval,"I'm sorry." I mouthed.

Elijah restrained Stefan, as he screamed."No! Elizabeth No!"

Forgive me for what I'm about to do, I looked to where Louis was but he was no longer on plain sight but his vampires. I made my way to the unconscious vampires waiting for my decision, my dad started to open his eyes,"Bloom."

"Dad…"I crouched to him,"I'm sorry… I never meant this to happen I'm sorry…"

The vampire let him go, he moved and hugged me tightly,"Sweetheart, it's okay I'm ready. I just want you to promise me you'll make sure to end what's left of your mother."

"I promise, I can't kill you. I can't." I muttered.

He sighed and pulled me away."Do what you know is right, I promise to always watch over you. Just end it, and kill the bastard."

"Elizabeth?"I heard Damon's voice, he sounded confused. They must have injected them with vervain to be this week, as my father was falling limp into my arms. He looked like he hadn't had any blood in a while now compared to Damon. My eyes went to Damon,"You're alive…"

His eyes spoke utter devotion, as I was in an internal fight with myself over who to choose. End my fathers misery or give him a chance at life outside of this all. With all my strength I fought the tears off."I am, I'm sorry."

I stood up grasping the stake tightly, I gave Stefan one last look. I couldn't take his brother away, he had suffer more than I have in my lifetime. I couldn't give him a reason to turn off his humanity and bring the ripper out. Klaus came into the view slowly making, his way here but I gave him a look to stop. He furrowed his brows."Don't."

I turned my eyes back to them both."I love you…" I crouched to my dad,"I love you dad." The tears started to roll down my cheek,"I can't have someone suffer because of me, I can't let Stefan suffer." I hugged my dad before thrusting the stake into his heart,"I'm so sorry." I started to cry uncontrollably holding onto his body tightly.

"Beth…"I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I shook Damons hand off,"Don't touch me."

I told them I wanted to feel nothing, but again everyone makes decisions for me when I have no other choice. I only got my dad for a few minutes before I had to play hero and save Damon once again.

The man who raised me, the man who made me what I was till this day was dead. I was losing everything because of who I was, I didn't want to be the one receiving pain anymore. I just want the pain to be gone. I held onto his body tightly, I didn't want anyone to take his body away.

Stefan rushed to his brothers side."Damon.".

I felt someone pull me up away from my dad's body, I fought the person trying to pull away from him. Klaus just pulled me into his chest."I loved him." I whimpered.

"Let it all out, love." He whispered, I pulled away from him.

"I can't… He made me choose between them both and I killed my own father, not because I love Damon but because I can't see Stefan suffer." I cried,"How Long until he takes you from me? Klaus I don't want to deal with this pain anymore."

"He won't take me from you, you're a fighter. The night might fall into your light now and tomorrow, but in your darkness I'll be there. You were born to be a queen, my queen indeed. I just need you to fight for yourself."

His hand caressed my cheek,"If it takes months or years to no longer feel pain, then so be it. I can't be good if your humanity is on the verge of everything you fought for once. You're the light in my darkness and I can't allow that light to vanish."

I closed my eyes for a second before looking down at Mike's body,"I had him in my grasp."

"Your father must have been a great man, don't keep this as your last memory of him. Remember him as a great father."

"I can't do that if I don't avenge his death Niklaus. I want Louis's head, I want to end Louis." I Murmured, I would dedicate all this anger, pain and grief to do one thing. Keep my promise to my father.

I pull away from Klaus grasp, toward my Uncle."I want to stay with you for a few days, I need to be alone for a while with you and the girls. I need time away from everything."

"My house is yours, the girls will be very excited, Beth."He kissed my hair,"Go break the news to your hybrid."

"I'll have Elijah drop me off tomorrow, I have somethings to settle first."My eyes lingered on Klaus, I took a deep sigh before walking toward him.

"I heard, and respect your decision, love." He whispered softly, brushing my hair with his finger.

I caressed his cheek,"We need to talk about us."

* * *

He stood by the balcony of his room,"For days I've been thinking all this through, I figured loving you put you in danger. I also realized leaving you at your own accord is risking never seeing you again, I can't risk losing you. I can't also risk you because I'm selfish, after tonight I made my decision about us."

"If you're trying to leave me Klaus, I want you to know no matter what you decide I will always choose you. Because you taught me what life is, you taught me that there's much more to experience and live in life. You allow me to make decisions on what I want, you've taught me everything I want, when it comes to my future. Yes I lost our child, I haven't been what I was before."I paused,"My feelings are the same."

He extended out his hand to me, as we stood by the edge of the balcony,"I don't ask you to become something you're not, everything you are to me is more than perfect. I didn't only fall in love with your beauty, I fell in love with your humanity. Even when you denied the attraction you caved in and taught me that there is light outside all this darkness."He put his hand on my cheek,"I don't want to be selfish with you, I want you to live a life outside of this. I just can't because my love for you, Elizabeth, is something I've never experienced. What I want is to be with you forever, endless you say otherwise."

"I want everything you said. I love you Niklaus Mikaelson and if that's the death of me so be it."I cupped his face in mine before brushing my lips against his, I kissed him with such a passionate sensation.

He slid his down to my waist, I pulled away from the kiss."I want to try again."

He chuckled under his breath."Whatever your desire, love." He pulled me into another kiss. I know those endings in fairytales are far from the truth, the princess never married the prince and ended up in a castle. My ending would end with the beast in the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"Bonnie what do you think of these?"I pulled out two white dress, I had three months to plan this whole fiasco up. So far I had Rebekah helping pull this off, which was good because I had no idea of what I wanted for a wedding. Hayley was helping me as much as she could, freya on the other hand was helping her brothers with the Marcel situation.

"You know not in a million years did I think to attend to the one man that terrorized for a good chunk of high school let alone seeing him marrying one of my best friends." She rolled her eyes extending out her cup of Bourbon.

"Gotta love the irony."I laughed,"So which one?"

"Hmm the one on the left speaks you." She put her cup down and walked up to me holding up each dress against me,"This one speaks Queen."

"She's right you know."Stefan came out of no where fixing his tie,"I don't like the tie, it's not me."

"I can have you choose another one." I looked at the dress Bonnie picked,"This is the one then, I can't believe I'm marrying Klaus."

"Believe me neither can I." Stefan muttered, I glared at him from the stand on mirror. He put his hands up in defense,"Hey I'm not the one marrying Klaus."

"Klaus doesn't look good with you, I'd marry you off with Elijah."I teased putting the dress back in the hanger, the lady that was helping me came back.

"Did you find the one?"

"Yes, I'll take that one." I said pointing to the long sleeve white dress, "He will take another tie by the way." I said pointing at Stefan.

"I never imagined you marrying Klaus out of all people, my cards were for Damon."Bonnie had this look of disappointment on her face.

"Damon wasn't the man for me, I don't expect you to like Klaus but be there to support me on my wedding like I supported yours Bonbon."

She sighed."Fine, but I don't want a word from him coming my way. And make sure I sit at least 10 feet away from any Mikaelson."

"I can arrange that, now lets find the brides maids dresses." I made my way to the wrack full of pale Blues, baby pinks, silvers and gold. I pulled out the gold dress,"This one?"

"I need to tell you something, I'm going to give Enzo the cure." I raised my brow, the cure? I thought there would be no loopholes?

"Wait I though Elena I had the cure, Are you planning to take it?" I put the dress down more focused on this situation."how are you doing this?"

"I actually have someone who found the solution for me."Bonnie bit her lower lip,"When you died, I took the cure from your body."

"When?" I looked at Stefan's direction, he would finely be back with Elena after a long time of being away from her. I couldn't help but be happy for him, he would have happiness in his life once again.

"Soon I don't know an exact date, Enzo wants to enjoy a few more months of vampirism." She gave me this look of hope."You know you still have time to back down from all this and change your decision. He still loves you."

"Bonnie this is about you, don't change the subject. I let that boat float away long ago, Damon isn't the man I want. Yes he's gorgeous and I was crazy in love with him but I fell in love with Klaus." I stated giving her a slight glare.

"I just don't think it's your best decision, Klaus is handsome I'll admit that but he has done too much damage to us." She was right he had done some damage in his life time, I won't sugar coat it. He has killed for pure joy, he has damaged people, committed sins above my morals and who I was raised to be but I'm not perfect myself.

"Enzo isn't an angel himself, you know Damon spent most of his life trying to ruin Stefan's. Even Stefan has a backstory we all do Bonnie, I've killed innocent people for my own bidding. I believe people can change and you know that from Enzo." I crossed my arms.

She sighed,"Fine. Give me the dress I'm gonna try it on." I handed her the dress, She may not be in favor of Klaus, at least most of everyone might not be in favor but I'm not changing anything. It's my happiness right?

I got one of the dresses on the rack and walked into the fitting room, it was beautiful. I still had time to change my decision on it right? I undressed myself and put it on. I walked out to get a better view of it in the mirror, it was pretty but there was way too much lace for my liking.

"Beautiful." I turned to look at Damon standing by the rack of dresses. I glared at him,"What are you doing here?"

"Bonnie called me to come for something, I didn't know you were getting married that soon…" His eyes looked at me with such pain, it made me feel guilty about all of this.

"Months actually, it's nice seeing you're doing well since the last time I saw you. Bonnie's trying on a dress she should be out any second now." The tension in the room was growing, I could only hope Stefan or Bonnie to come out now. The way he looked at me made me more uncomfortable by the second.

I couldn't wait any longer, I turned my heels back to the changing room,"Beth?" I turned to look at Damon,"Yes?"

He walked up to me and planted his lips on mine, I didn't move or push him. I was just in shock by his actions, I pushed him back after a few seconds and slapped him as hard as I could."How dare you!"

"Dare I? Don't be a coy Beth, you still feeling something for me and you know it. I'm tired of always losing the girl to everyone, I'm not going to be selfless this time." He grabbed my wrist as tight as he could.

"Listen to my words."I was livid, I wanted to scratch his eyes out,"You and I can't be together anymore. I'm in love with Klaus and I'm marrying him."

"I'm not going to stop trying till the day I lose you completely to him." He let go of me, I shook my head and turned back to the dressing room. Why is he acting like this now when days ago he accepted my refusal, it seems like he forgot about it or the vervain made him forget about all of that. Either ways I'm not changing my decision on Klaus.

"You know all the basics, Louis will expect you to aim directly." I gave a nod at Alaric keeping my eye on my target,"Sexy training look Stefan."

"Shut up."He retorted ignoring my compliment on his ridiculous look, what up with the head band and tank top?

"If this is your way of distracting me, you're doing very well."I laughed before launching myself at him, I grabbed his throat pinning him to the ground."And you're failing."

"Elizabeth, that's too predictable." I looked at my uncle for a second before finding myself pinned at the ground,"Well what the hell do you want me to do, sexually harass him?"

Alaric rolled his eyes," Follow your killing instincts."

Ok unpredictable? I tried for to be unpredictable but I wasn't feeling it after the talk with Damon today. It bothered me way too much for my own good,"Let's call it a day." I huffed.

"Is something wrong?" Stefan extended out his arm, I took it and stood up,"No I just need to get to the compound for some things with Freya." I half lied, I did need to talk to Freya but I had no intentions of telling Klaus Damon kissed me. I should just keep it to myself and prevent more issues?

I walked into the compound it was oddly silent,"Klaus?" I called out taking steps toward the stairs. I heard something move upstairs, I ran to the room the noise came from. I opened the door to find Freya holding a knife, Hope was behind her beyond frighten.

"Elizabeth."She gasped in relief.

"Where's everyone?" I started to get worried, did something happen to them?

"Marcel… He bit Klaus, he took them Elizabeth." Freya's hands were shaking. I slowly took the knife from her,"Stay here with Hope, I'll have someone come here."

"Where are you going?"

"To get them back." I made my way to the door when a little hand grabbed my own,"Help my dad and mom."

"I will Hope, I promise." I made my way out to the door and texted Stefan along the way to the way I knew Marcel took them. It wouldn't be the Mikaelson's without danger right. I also made a text to Bonnie's husband, Enzo.

I marched down the pathway of Tombs,"Marcel!"

I made my way where he had them, they were surrounded by vampires."I thought he ended you…" His eyes narrowed at me.

"Let's cut the chit chat and hand them over the easy way." I pushed past the vampires hissing at me so I could get to Marcel. "No matter how much you try to be better than Klaus, you'll always fail. You know it."

"You don't come to me with that." He raised his voice pointing his finger at me,"You defend him like he was some sort of God, and you know what that makes you weak."

I laughed,"Weak?"I scoffed,"You know I could kill you any second I wanted to but I don't because I see a man who's hurt. You're not everything you pretend to be, but if that's how you want it. Then I'm sorry."

I took a few steps back and grabbed the pretty little brunet,"This reminds you of Davina, remember her?" I gave him a mischievous smirk,"That's because it is her, I broke her neck and turned her into a vampire. Too bad she doesn't play a vital role now." I held her from behind her neck.

"Davina?" I could see the anger and fear in his eyes,"Let go of her!"

I laughed,"Now you'll feel my pain." I cracked her neck and ripped out her spine."Sometimes the innocent ones die."

He screeched before launching himself at me, my eyes for a second went to Elijah who was opening his eyes. With the same spine from the dead vampire I plunged it into Marcel's chest, by an inch off from his heart."Tell Louis, I'm after him."

I snapped Marcel's neck and turned to the other vampire,"Is this your King! A king does not use his people for his own revenge, A king does right by his people. But you king allows me to end you all."

I looked up at the Sky, The sun was falling by now. I moved my hands together to form a storm, It didn't take me long to figure out what I possessed after a few days of reading the codex and having Vincent tell me what he knew. Now I could use my full potential, Lightening started to come out from the clouds. I smirked darkly at the confused vampires, It took me less than an hour to end all 24 vampires. I tossed the body aside,"I guess you didn't need me?"

I looked up at Enzo,"I need you to burn the bodies, minus that one." Pointing at Marcel who oddly enough was still unconscious. I ran to Klaus who could barely keep his eyes opened, Marcel bit him.

 _Your blood has unknown properties that can cure._

Best time to test out the theory,"Bite." I ordered, he looked at me saying no in his eyes.

"Klaus, drink." I shoved my wrist into his mouth, I felt his teeth pierce my skin like piranha teeth puncturing your skin. It hurt but the pain was tolerable, He drank until he stopped and gasped. I looked at the bite mark in his shoulder, either my eyes were deceiving me or it was actually working.

I hugged him and kissed him at the excitement of my blood healing him,"It worked." I held his face in my hand.

"You crazy, little bird." He rolled his eyes before standing up, I got up. "You're getting better."

"We can compliment my superman skills later Lois lane."I scoffed,"Now get Elijah… Enzo grab Hayley."

Elijah removed his mouth from my wrist,"How did you know?" Freya looked at me confused..

"I didn't, I tried…"I looked at the door, If Marcel finds out about this it will go to Louis ears. I had to find him before they could know about this.

 _{~Flashback~}_

 _"_ _Why do you look at me like that."I giggled grabbing the wooden spoon from Damon, He pressed me against the counter."Because I love you."_

 _"_ _You love me? did I hear that?"I brushed my fingers through his soft dark brown hair,"You know with the whole Silas thing, I've been thinking something."_

 _"_ _Then you read my mind,I don't want to live in a tomorrow without you. Call me crazy but want to ask you to marry me?" His eyes brighten up._

 _"_ _Elizabeth Salvatore sounds about right, Yes Damon."I kissed him without noticing my hand was onto of the hot skillet iron,"Ahh ouch." He let go of my lips to check my burn which heal instantly._

 _I laughed before kissing once again, Damon had just asked me to marry him and I was out of this world in pure excitement. I wanted to scream it to the world, but it wasn't the best option in the world, I needed to get through graduation first. One step at a time._

 _{~End Of Flashback~}_

"Is something wrong love?" I felt Klaus arms wrap around me from behind, I tilted my head back and rested it on his chest,"No… It's just I need to tell you something, I can't be with you if I'm not honest."

He turned me around to face him,"Do tell."

"Today when I was shopping for the gown, Damon came unbeknownst of me. I didn't know he would kiss me… I just want him to understand I don't love him." I looked at him straight in the eyes hoping to not enrage him.

He cupped my face,"I'm not going to yell at you, I just want to know you're being honest with yourself and not lying to not anger me."

I looked at him dead in the eye,"I would be lying to myself accepting Damon back into my life, as I no longer love him. I care for him as a friend and that's it, If I would be really rethinking things I would have ended all this since the day Marcel damned you to imprisonment."

He said nothing but kiss my forehead," A wedding fit for a king and queen."

"Thank you…" I buried my face in the crook of his neck, I wanted to stay like this forever. Although forever would have it's bumps and rocks on the road, I don't care what Bonnie thinks. He was the man for me, he accepted my flaws as I accepted his because that's who Klaus Mikaelson was. A man who committed horrifying atrocities but deep inside could feel even the simplest human emotions no matter how immortal he was.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, Love?"

"If I would have taken another chance with Damon, would you have given up?" I muttered closing my eyes.

"No…"His tone of voice got serious,"I once told you I planned to be your last love, I kept my promise. Although I would respect your decision if you told me to leave, loving the redhead vampire from Mystic Falls has been one of the best decisions in my life. In blood shed and enemies, my love for you grows stronger day by day."

"And I thought Camille had a better chance."

"Are we still jealous of poor dead Camille?"His chest rumbled in laughter,"It's best to keep those souls where they belong, Love."

"Don't talk, I want to be like this."I late out a small sigh.

We stood like that for a while until he decided to go to bed and rest, even though he doesn't need rest and honestly I do fine without sleep. We fell sleep in each other's arms as cheesy as it sounds, I slept for a good two hours before waking up and gawk at him sleeping. All his worries seemed to have leave him when he would sleep, I enjoyed watching him this peaceful. It made me feel as if the world finally has become peaceful and quiet for once.

* * *

 _Seventh chapter in and I'm happy so far. As promised the next story will focus a lot more on Hope and Klaus. I have something planned in order for that to happen, I know I made Marcel the bad guy but by the next story that could change. You will see some of Sky soon enough, and a shocking death soon. I promise to bring an old enemy soon enough, they will play a role at the beginning. You'll all understand better later, I wasn't actually so happy bringing Sky back for the reasons I'm not such a fond of him in this story._

 _Anyway enjoy!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Flipping pages through a binder wasn't exactly my ideal thing to do today, I could have been training with Alaric or doing further reading on the Codex. Although Rebekah had other ideas today, She was up to something as far as I could tell but would she tell me? No.

Now even Klaus had a clue on what she was up to, and it all seem to lead to something big. She walked in with three men behind her, compelled I must guess."You, go find a dress for tomorrow." She ordered.

"A dress? What for?" I tossed the binder aside."Please do tell."

"What way to make ourselves known to the world without throwing the biggest party of them all and announce your engagement. Don't fight it, I already told Nik. Now go." I only managed to roll my eyes at her before walking out the compound to god knows where.

I'm guessing fancy dress, something hitting the ball gown territory. I should have seen this coming honestly but trying to persuade Rebekah from all this would have been a dead end.

After what seemed like a never ending torture I found something decent, and I honestly hated the dress but with such little time came no option to dress shopping. It fit me a bit too loose on the waist, again not my fault on having this body.

At 5'7 and 105 lb I almost looked anorexic, but again not my fault. The dress itself was pretty but it would look a whole lot better on Bonnie than anything else. I wonder if she was invited? Then again I doubt she would show up.

I placed the dress on my bed,"Rebekah you should have given me more time."

"No need to frown love, I come baring presents." He had a medium size blue box in his hands, could it be something a lot better than this green atrocity? I'm hoping so, I'm not much of a fuzzy person on clothes but dresses are something I'm not a fond of looking forward to.

"I wonder what it is." He gave me a wink and plopped the box in my hands,"Should I open it right now or leave it as a surprise?"

He tucked his hands behind his back giving me that playful smile he usually does,"Surprises are much more delightful."

"Except the one Rebekah won't tell me." I placed the box down on my bed."Do you really thing this is the best idea, it would cause a stir in with your delightful line of fans, Klaus."

His smile changed to a much more thoughtful look."Enemies will always come, as for this ball Rebekah has a point. It's the best way to show people our union, Love."

"You make this sound so formal."I sighed, frustrated."I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

His eyes now were filled with curiosity,"What troubles you love?"

"Nothing does so far, we've talked about this before and you denied me the request." I bit my lip, I know he would say no once again but I wanted to have a slight possibility of having him say yes or he would think about it.

"Do you think that will help me? Darling accepting that token would only prove I can't defend myself without the help of the most powerful woman I know. As I do not wish to have a lovers spat today, I will consider your offer." His voice was stern.

"It's not about you being less powerful or not. We are together meaning in my eyes we are equal and are allowed to ask for help when we need it." I frowned.

"Elizabeth, I will think about it. You know my stand on even harming you in any way, even with your consent." He gave me a dirty look,"I don't wish to start an argument over drinking your blood today, I will see you tonight." He took a few steps forward and kissed my forehead.

Why the hell does he, have to be so stubborn.

I lifted the top of the box to reveal a beautiful red dress. A red silk dress covered in embellishment, it was beautiful indeed and very Klaus of him to choose such a reminded me of the dress he gave years ago at the Mikaelson's Gala.

Except this one was red. I did my hair up in a low braided bun and simple classic makeup with the blood stained red lips to match.

The dress exposed my back very well but covered my chest up to my collar bone, it fit like a glove and made me look like a princess.

I slipped on the black stilettos and put on my diamond earring that came in the box with the dress. He truly did go out on all of this, of course the key point in this whole look was the ring on my finger.

I looked in the stand on mirror one last time, the dress made my hair stand out more than it already did."Are you ready?" I glanced at Hayley. She looked beautiful in her blue long sleeve gown.

"Ready as dead. You look stunning yourself." I smirked at her, I could see the whole first floor. It had chandelier lighting all over, servers extending out champaign that glistened from all the lighting. Roses covering every table in sight, it looked like a ball for the queen of England. Rebekah did have a taste for finer things in life.

"I hate the dress." Hayley huffed making her way down the the hall to the stairs, Klaus was already mingling did I really take that long to get ready? I made my way behind Hayley.

I walked the stairs as gracefully as I could, I looked to where Klaus's who was staring at me in awe. If I could blush I would blush, although aside from his eyes I felt another few of eyes lingering on me. I made my way to Klaus,"Beautiful as always."

"Look who's talking, Mr. Bowtie." He extended out his hand to me,"Such a gentlemen too."

He chuckled under his breath,"Dance with me?"

I gave him a mischievous smile,"How could I not?" I took his hand in mine. He led me to the center of the room where people were already dancing, His right hand slid down my waist while the other held my hand in his."If I step on your toes, don't bite me."

He shook his head laughing,"You dance fine, give it or take with some practice you'll be as good as me."

I gave him a playful glare. "You're laughing."

He dipped me,"And why would I not be laughing?"

"Because of our argument, yesterday." I watched my balance once again when he pulled me up,"And I haven't seen you laugh in a while, must mean I'm not doing a terrible job."

"You make me happy, love." His eyes stared deep into my own blue ones, he was being sincere about his words. I smiled at him like a fool in love."Of course that look makes me realize I'm getting it back in return?"

"And what is that?" It curiosity filled me.

"Devotion, darling." He let go of me, I realized everyone was standing in formation for some dance. It looked familiar to the one in Miss. Mystic Falls. I bowed my head at Klaus as he did the same, this dance brought way too many memories.

The dance was a piece of cake, well with Klaus it was a piece of cake until we had to switch partners and I landed in the arms of my heart wrenching narcissistic enemy. What the hell was he doing here?

"Exquisite, lovely decor by the way." My skin and soul felt on fire of how much I wanted to kill him on sight. Although doing so would cause a scene no one would be able to escape. My nails dug into his hand as he held mine.

"I should kill you right here."

"But you won't since the room is filled with people, you won't."Was smirking his only expression?,"Things would be easier if you gave me what you want, I'm not all bad Elizabeth."

He looked regal as he possibly could, his long hair held back into a ponytail. His dress code was simple and clean cut as usual. Black tie black suit, no matter what his outer appearance was this man was an empty shell filled of pure evil.

"Do you think swooping in trying to seduce me will do you any good? No Louis the day will come when I have your heart in my hands for all you've done." I loathed this man to a point that being in his presence made me want to scratch my eyes out.

I grabbed a glass of champaign from a server, every pumping vein in my body fought me from going up to the man and killing him on sight. I chugged the glass of champaign and put it down,"Bad mood aren't we in?"

I turned my head to glare at Stefan,"I really would love to claw his eyes out."

"It's your party, Beth."He gave me an apologetic look,"Plus look he's already entertained with the little redhead over there… dear god that man is obsessed with you."

"Obsessed could be a small word to define his issue. At least your brother isn't here." I mumbled taking another glass of champaign.

"Hey drunky, calm down with the alcohol, and you speak too soon."He pointed at the entrance, my eyes fell on the certain blue eyed Salvatore.

"Someday Damon will get tired of this." I blurted out chugging the second cup.

"So when is the big announcement?" I looked at Stefan confused.

"What? Announcement?" What did he mean by announcement… oh wait oh…"I have no idea, by this rate I Should give Klaus's enemies my email and address so they can track me down." I teased focusing my eyes to where Klaus was.

"Well hey you know if you ever need an assistant I'm free."Stefan teased, taking another sip of his champaign,"So… when's the big party?"

My eyes kept scanning the room for Klaus,"Mmm… October I hope." Where the hell was that man? My eyes soon landed on him standing the 7th step of the stairs holding a cup of champaign.

"There you go Stef."I looked at Klaus with concern, It wasn't that I didn't want to announce to the world I was getting married but it was the fear of having his enemies after my uncle and girls. Of course I also feared for him and his family, by now the rumors of me being alive and being satan's spawn were crawling out of the ashes to reach from vampires to werewolves. If anyone would have found about my dead child world war 3 would have started.

Six years or so I would have been believing this was some sick joke, but you gotta love the irony. The most despised man in Mystic Falls was months away from being called my husband, in some other dream that place was Sky's from the start but that no longer even remotely crosses my mind or soul in general.

This was truly a story to tell sometime later on in my life, the ex vampire girl who marries the man who terrorized her for a good chunk of high school days. Elena right now would be choking me or throwing up at the sight of me and Klaus ever eloping.

"I would like to thank you all for joining me and my family. As you all see this party is not only to announce the return of the Mikaelson's but announce to you in a few months from now a new member will be joining us to become part of my family and my daughter's life." Klaus spoke with such confidence and pride it scared me."As some of you know my dearest love, Elizabeth Saltzman and I will become one soon enough. I'm very happy to announce of our union as one." He reached his hand out from afar toward me, Stefan gave me the heads up. _You're basically serving yourself to your enemies._

I made my way to the stairs and linked Klaus's arm in mine. From where he stood I could see Alaric, Stefan, Bonnie, Enzo, Elijah, Hayley, Rebekah and even Damon, among others as well I knew. Damon's eye were unreadable at this point but I could only know what he felt.

I smiled at Klaus happily as ever, he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss full of adoration and love. I could hear the whole room rumble in claps, be it because they were doing it out of being polite or because they were less or more ok with this.

Once we both parted from each others lips my eyes fell on the guests just entering the room, _Sky and Brandon?_ Is this my ex's reunion party? We're just forgetting the crushes and one ex more. And no by the way Brandon wasn't my ex by no means. We kissed once, worst decision ever. "Did Rebekah invite those?" I said glaring at the new guest.

"I remember him…"Klaus said deviously,"This will be fun." His eyes glimmered in pure mischief. Did I mentioned I found that attractive?

"Of course you would sendup doing something so Klaus like." I groaned before making my way down the stairs with my hybrid fiancé. Whatever sadistic little game he had in mind I could only tell Klaus would enjoy his own little banter.

My eyes narrowed toward the King of Eraklyon and the new found King of Solaria."King without a queen, and here you are at my engagement party, oh the irony right?" Wy glare went toward the blonde king.

Sky had a smug plastered on his face."The irony is you swearing your undying love for the man who killed me your first love."

I chuckled,"Love is such a far fetch word from that, maybe just maybe attraction." At some point I won't deny loving him, but first real love he didn't fit the requirements. He was a high school love nothing more, Stefan would have met the requirement better to be honest.

"You look great." Brandon blushed.

"So where's the queen of Solaria?" I asked cooly taking another cup of champaign.

"Home sick, where did your fiancé go to?" I glare up at Sky, I take a sip before answering. This was going to a long long night. I tried to hold a smile but failed to do so,"He's mingling as so am I."

"Are the rumors true?" Sky raised his brow looking at me before his eyes went toward Klaus , who was discussing somethings with the mayor of New Orleans, how he got the man to come I have no idea.

"Do detail these so called rumors your royal highness."I roll my eyes, meaning every bit of sarcasm in my voice.

"Come on, you know what I'm saying…"His eyes asked for answers,"You died apparently and are now the spawn of Satan."

"Nice way to make a girl feel great about herself."I retorted looking back at Klaus,"First of all yes I did die days after you left, second of all I'm not a spawn or anything remotely to that. As for any other questions I rather not answer, and no I'm not a vampire nor a hybrid. Now if you'll excuse me." I made my way back to Klaus.

"Are you alright love?" His eyes filled with curiosity and slight worry.

"No… there's too much going on right now."

He grinned," Then you'll be pleased to hear I got your dearest uncle extra protection." He held his arms behind his back.

"You didn't, Klaus." I gave him a look of annoyance."That will call for suspicion."

He cupped my face,"Don't fight it, and enjoy your party."

"Ours."I rephrased him,"This is about us, isn't it?"

He smirked,"The eyes are all on you."

"How are you so calm when there's a room of people all against us, just maybe not your family and Stefan."

He pulled me to the side,"Today is our day, as tomorrow will be yours. If your worries cloud your thoughts, tell me so I may destroy them once and for all."

Most of the guest started to leave by now, Louis had been long gone by now. Only a few were left at the party, I decided to stay over with Alaric. I made my way up the stairs and opened the door to find Damon in the middle of the room,"Please don't hurt yourself anymore, Damon."

"We never got to talk when I got my humanity back… today I realized you're happy with him but I need to get this off my chest."

I sighed,"Okay, continue."

"I'm sorry for falling in love with you, I'm sorry for leaving you and hurting you. But I'm not sorry meeting you because that has been one of the best decisions in my life, loving you." He seemed to hesitate getting closer to me.

"I never said I regretted falling in love with you… I just regret my decisions and the way I hurt you…" Seeing him so vulnerable made me feel horrible.

"When you died in my arms I felt as if the only thing holding me to this world fell, my biggest regret was turning off that explosion and losing you. I saw a future with you." The pain in his eyes felt like a stab in the chest.

"Don't do this Damon not now…"The tears started to form but I held them back.

"I'm not asking you to leave this wonderful life you made for yourself, I just want to know how much I regret losing you. You made me know what real love was." He smiled at me but I knew he was putting a front so he couldn't see what he was really feeling.

I took a few steps closer to him and hugged him,"I know I'm in love with Klaus but I still care for you Damon." I let go of him,"I want you to find someone else and love her like you haven't before."

He shook his head,"I can't even if I wanted to I can't for two reasons one because I can only ever love you like that."He started to hesitate on the last part, I don't know but I felt as if something was bothering him."And because I won't live past today."

I looked at him confused, worried and I didn't know what he meant by it,"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, Tell Stefan I'm sorry." Before I could react Damon plunged his hand into his chest ripping out his heart from his hand, his bleeding heart out. I gasped in horror before letting out a blood curdling scream. I grabbed his body as he fell to the ground,"No!No… Damon no, please no…"I clutched onto his body crying as hard as I possibly could.

"Elizabeth."I heard Alaric run into the room before letting out a gasp,"Damon…"

I buried my face on Damons chest sitting on the ground holding his body as tightly as I could,"Damon…"I could only call his name so much without losing sense of breathing when crying this much.

"He killed himself Alaric, he said he loved me and took his life."I sobbed looking at Alaric for answers he couldn't even understand himself."

"I need to call Stefan, he's at the party…" Alaric seemed as in shock as I was, why would he do this tonight of all nights. He shouldn't have told me all this before committing all this stupidity.

"Please tell me you're invading my dreams, please tell me this is a dream." I begged the lifeless corpse of Damon Salvatore. I couldn't think right at the moment and only trying to comprehend why he did it would be an answer with no avail.

I stayed like this clutching his body like he belonged to me, sobbing."Damon." I looked up at Stefan rushing into touch his deceased brothers body, he looked at me enraged,"Why did he do this! did you! Elizabeth answer me!"

"I don't know!"I screeched, pulling away from his body."He was in my room when I came, he told me he regretted leaving me and he did this. I don't know!"

"Damon!" Stefan shook his body for some respond but we both knew this was a waste of time, Damon was gone along with any bit of sanity I had left over. I loved Klaus I really did but Damon was my best friend, knowing he died with those lasts word crushed my world.

I closed my eyes letting out the last tear I could shed, I felt everything I've been fighting to leave me. Pain and darkness,"Who ever did this will pay."I looked at Stefan his eyes burning in revenge.

I held onto him not saying a word, I didn't want to feel anything at the moment. I'm truly losing everything, was this the power even worth losing everyone. Everything I touched died, who knows how longer till I lose Klaus. "Elizabeth… come you need to change, your dress has blood on it." I looked at Alaric shaking my head, I wouldn't leave his body.

"Leave me be."I whimpered resting my jaw on his forehead,"Please, I just… it hurts."

My hands started to shake as my heart beat lowered, I wanted to scream. I wanted to let out some of this pain out, but I couldn't.

It didn't take time before Bonnie came along with Enzo. It was just between us five, taking me away from Damon's body was a physical challenge for Alaric. I didn't want to leave his body, I wanted to be there in my own little bubble.

Hating every inch of what I said to him, I was the reason he died and somehow I knew Louis had something to do with it. The sun was rising but we were still in the same state as we were hours ago, Bonnie was irreconcilable as Stefan was himself, after a while I couldn't cry any longer. I just sat at the edge of the couch staring at nothing stuck in my own little world.

The girls were still asleep and I still didn't know how they would react to all of this, my phone started to vibrate. I looked at the caller ID, _Hayley._ I ignored the call tossing my phone to the ground, I didn't want to see the world right now.

My world fell once again like it did the day he died before, which makes me realize maybe I've lied to myself saying I didn't love him. I did love him, not as before but I loved him because he was my best friend and the only one who knew me better than others.

"I'm taking him home, where he belongs to."Stefan walked in the room holding his phone down, he looked at me,"Come for him."

I closed my eyes nodding, leaving Klaus without notice wouldn't be a bright move. I got up from the couch and my bubble, I walked out to the front door closing it behind me before calling him. I couldn't tell him at least not right now, I wanted to be alone and not see anyone. The phone rang for a second before he answered," _Love?"_

"Klaus, I need to tell you I'm heading to Mystic Falls. I'll be back in a few days."

 _"_ _Is everything alright?"_

"Yes, just a trip to Mystic Falls with Bonnie." I blatantly lied but I didn't want to break down at the moment.

 _"_ _Call me when you get back." I didn't care if he sounded suspicious._

I ended the call, I couldn't continue to talk on the phone. I needed to get dressed and pack to leave today. I needed to be alone, I needed to fall in my own darkness. I never thought something like this would happen, not even when I killed my dad did it hurt so much. This was a new type of yearning pain, no one could understand this pain but Stefan.

* * *

 _Hate me or love me for killing off Damon so early, when I just brought him back. I didn't want him in the story as I wanted him as the anchor helping Bloom out later on in the_ _story. You saw I brought Sky back, you won't see much of him till the later chapters. I'll be leaving some clues for the villain in the second part of the sequel, and just to clarify any questions. Bloom cares for Damon as a best friend now, there's no romantic feeling for him. I can promise you whatever happens in later chapters Klaus/Elizabeth is end game. Klizabeth as I like to call it, and spoiler the ripper will pop up in the next upcoming chapters._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

 _Life is like a flower; Delicate and beautiful_

 _You wonder what an eternity would be like_

 _To watch those grow old as you flourish in beauty._

 _When one dies any pain you feel disappears._

 _Tonight was the night you fled this pain,_

 _You saw life as something so precious it hurt,_

 _In the afterlife I only wish to tell you,_

 _Farewell my friend._

The body laying in front of me only seemed like a quarter of what he was once, a man I once loved. It was taking all my will power to not break down, I watched as Alaric and Enzo placed Damon's body in a coffin. I wanted to comfort Stefan as Bonnie was doing but in my own grief I couldn't, I was barely processing he was dead. I was in denial but denying it was the only way to keep any bit of my sanity. That should have been me not _you._

I didn't know how long I would stay here but if I had to drop everything I would, because even beneath the lies and denial he meant to me much more than I thought. Damon Salvatore would be the one to break my sanity, he wrecked my life the day he killed himself in my room.

"Elizabeth… I know it pains you but it's time to say your goodbyes now."I looked up at Bonnie who's eyes were puffy from all the crying, I didn't want to say goodbye. _Today I would grief, tomorrow I would have them to comfort me, but next week the pain would be unbearable._

I didn't want to feel tomorrow or the following days.

I watched as Enzo, Alaric and Bonnie said their goodbyes. Stefan wanted to be last, it was my turn. I walked up to the coffin not knowing what to say, I just wanted to get through this. I took his hand in mine,I looked at the others as they left the room to give me privacy.

Stefan give me a nod, I could tell he had been crying himself even though he put a tough front.I looked back down at Damon."I could tell you so many things but nothing will bring you back, why did you do this to me Damon." I held the tears back,"I never got to tell you how sorry I am for ruining your life, if you hadn't met me you would still be alive."

I was struggling to say anything not because I had nothing to say but because it wasn't the moment to break."As for a future together, I once did see a future together one where took the cure. We would have children of our own and get married, grow old together and be happy."I closed my eyes.

"You'll always be a part of me, even in the afterlife. I promised you in the next life we would be together. Why think separately of this life, when one is born from the other. I intend to keep that promise somehow, I also promise to find Louis and make him pay for this… I love you Damon, you've been the best rollercoaster I've ever lived through."

I kissed his forehead, I closed my eyes realizing every single memory of Damon Salvatore. From the first time I met him to our first kiss, to everything that he left an imprint on. He had been one of my many loves, my best friend and the man I gave myself to for the first time."Don't ever forget that even in the afterlife, You've been my first everything as a human and as a vampire. I'll never forget the bourbon loving Damon I met, I hope to see you soon."

I grabbed his hand and raised it to my lips, I kissed it. _Goodbye, Damon Salvatore._

I let go of his hand and walk out of the room to leave a waiting Stefan, I could only imagine what he felt. Damon had been Stefan's weakness from the start and losing his brother must have devastated his life.

Ripping a hole in him as he did to me, I leaned my head back on a wall.

Stefan took a pretty long time saying farewell before he came out, in an hour we would go put his body in a tomb that was one supposedly occupied by Elena.

I got dressed in a long sleeve short black dress and heels, never would I thought attending Damon's funeral once again. I watched as they placed Damon's body in the tomb sarcophagus."After today, we need to lock this." Stefan seemed into too much pain for his own good.

We gave our last goodbyes before locking it permanently as well as looking the door with chains."We will need a witch to spell this shut."

"I'll see If I can have Vincent fly in."I muttered touching the glass window of the mausoleum, _Goodbye forever…_

We all walked back to the Salvatore boarding house, the eerie quiet coming from all of us made me realize how much the death of one man affected us. It wasn't like Tyler's death, Damon had made some sort of impact in our lives somehow. And in the end I felt as if I left him to deal with his own demons, I failed Damon as a friend.

I leaned against the door frame of his room, it was so empty and quiet, the bed was untouched as so was everything in this room.

Matt was the only one not here, he had duties and a life. He might have forgiven Damon for what he did to Vicki but it didn't mean he wanted to spend his days mourning a man who in his eyes was a monster.

I closed the door behind me, this room would never be touched by it's owner. It was all my fault if only would he have left Damon wouldn't be suffering this consequences. _If only he wouldn't have fallen in love with you, but Elena._

How would Elena come back to a broken shell, Stefan was internally grieving. I could only fear him turning it off, I knew the ripper would come back. Stefan wasn't good at grieving as I wasn't either, I didn't want to feel this pain. I felt as if the air had been taken away from me in one bang, as if my body was internally screaming out of pain. I survived Hell for him, only to be taken away from my grasp by one man, Louis.

I slid down the wall closing my eyes, for once in my life praying to feel nothing. Because this man who's obsession is becoming unbearable is taking everything I care about as well as my sanity and heart.

 _{~Dream~}_

 _"_ _You know you've been the only one to understand my every thought without actually having me say anything."I smiled sitting across the room from Damon._

 _"_ _Why bring me back to the human years, Elizabeth?" He was dressed from his timeline, 1860s._

 _His hair was a bit longer and curly at the ends, but he was handsome nevertheless._

 _I sighed."Because this is my conscious not yours."I smirked playfully,"Endless you want to go into another era._

 _He grinned."Same old Beth, nice dress by the way."He blushed slightly._

 _I laughed."Is Damon Salvatore Blushing? oh this is a juicy story to tell." I leaned against the chair, the room was so quiet. His expression changed from smiling to something else I couldn't read._

 _"_ _Tell Stefan I love him, even in our fights and hatred I loved my brother."His smile hid sadness."I'm sorry for kissing you without your permission, but please take care of him."_

 _"_ _You didn't take anything from me."I looked down,"If anything I'm sorry for not choosing you, you would still be alive. I'm sorry for taking your chance at redemption."_

 _"_ _Hey look at me, like I said before I regret nothing. I only regret leaving you that day…"He made his way across the coffee table and crouched down by me._

 _I started to cry."I hate losing you…I can't forgive myself Damon…"I sobbed hugging him, I knew this wasn't real but it brought some sort of comfort to me. I could be locked in my own world for god knows how long, I just couldn't see the idea now of leaving this._

 _"_ _Why did you take me away from you…I just need you back please…"I begged sobbing against shirt._

 _"_ _Don't cry, I'll always be here you know that. As long as you keep my alive in here, I'll always be here." He whispered against my ear. I clutched to him not wanting to let go, I lost you only for my own selfish needs. I took you away from your brother._

 _"_ _I'm coming for you…"I wiped the tears off my face."I realized not long ago that I still care for you."_

 _He placed his hand on my cheek,"Don't lose your chance at happiness over me, I'll always love you. You were the greatest mistake I've made alive." He looked deep into my eyes with a look of regret._

 _"_ _I can't move on from this, I can't watch your brother lose himself. I've lost most of everything I love, please don't leave me."I begged holding onto his hand, I was so vulnerable at this point I didn't want to leave this world. I wouldn't be able to face the world knowing I lost my friend… I couldn't be with Klaus knowing I could lose him too._

 _He hugged me once again tightly,"I'll always be here for you…"_

 _{~Back To reality~}_

"Elizabeth…"I looked up at my uncle, clutching my knees for comfort."I'm gonna head back with Bonnie and Enzo to New Orleans. Stefan's staying for a few more days… Are you coming?"

I stood up."I think I'll be staying for a few more days." I hugged him tightly,"I'm sorry, I know Damon hurt you once but he was your friend."

Alaric rubbed my shoulders."You be okay kiddo, If you need anything I'll come and get you sooner. As for that I forgave Damon long ago, he will always be my drinking buddy… Don't hurt yourself…"

I let go of him putting a strong face."I can't make that promise, but I can promise you I'll make Stefan stays on the sanity rail. Be safe on the mean time and say hi to the girls for me."

He nodded and kissed the top of my head."Well Bonnie is putting her stuff in the car if you want to say bye."

I nodded following him out of the boarding house to where Enzo's car was. She still looked fresh out of a crying session, I didn't say anything but hugged her. We lasted in this position for a while."Be safe Bon Bon."

She sniffled."I will, take care of Stefan."

I nodded and gave her an assuring smile."I promise."

It wasn't long till they left, I was left in a huge boarding house with Stefan. It was so eerie quiet you could hear even the slightest sound comping from the house. Stefan sat by the couch drowning his sorrows in Bourbon."Want?" He offered holding out a cup, I gladly took it and sat on the arm chair across the couch.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday."I looked up at him, his stare aimed directly at the burning fire in the fireplace

"Don't worry I understand, I'm sorry for causing this."I sighed dreading the pain that would come the next day and the next day, _It never gets better. It only worsens._

"This was no one's fault but that vampire's."He placed his bourbon down on the coffee table,"I need you to help me kill that son of a bitch. For Damon."

I gave him a nod."I will make sure he suffers a fate worse than death, I promise you Stefan."A tear came rolling down my cheek,"Louis De Lioncourt will suffer for all this pain."

I rested my head against the frame of the chair, I would kill him the same way he killed Damon. I would torture him until he begged me for death, I'd make him pay. I looked at Stefan's direction, this wasn't fair. Damon was suppose to be here with his brother sharing a glass of bourbon together, the tears rolled down my cheek once again. I watched Stefan smash the glass in his hands, it's all my fault.

"He's suppose to be here!" Stefan was finally letting out his anger."I didn't fight for him for nothing, he was my brother. If I wouldn't have forced him to become this."

I watched the glass of bourbon shatter against the brick of the fireplace. I didn't say anything, saying anything would only make things worse. I didn't want to make things worse, I wanted to back into the little world I had in my conscious.

—-

Night fell, Stefan was still drinking his sorrows off. I could sense it wouldn't be any longer till he snapped and turned it off, I dreaded the ripper would come to replace him. But part of me wanted that to come out so we could kill Louis without any hesitation what so ever. I laid in Damons bed clutching an old shirt like a safety blanket, I didn't want to cry. I wanted to be strong and sane, but I couldn't.

I couldn't deal with all the emotions rushing toward me, I didn't want to face my life. My phone had rang at least 6 times, two from Rebekah and three from Alaric, one from Bonnie. Klaus by now must have not found out yet which was good, I wanted to mourn without feeling like I'm betraying him.

My phone rang again once, I looked at the caller Id. It was Bonnie, I sat up to answer it.

 _'_ Hey…"

 _"_ _How's Stefan doing?"_

I let out a soft sigh before answering,"You can only guess. How are you?"

 _I heard her sniffle,"Dealing with the death of my best friend, I'm just afraid for Stefan's sanity."_

"Believe me the moment I watch Stefan collide, all my hope will go with it."

 _"_ _How are you doing? I didn't see you cry much."_

"I'm doing perfectly fine, I'm just here to morally support Stefan as a friend."

 _"_ _You're lying, it's good to cry you know."_

"I don't want to, that means I would have to accept something I'm not ready to accept because to me he's still here." My voice started to crack a bit but I regained control.

 _"_ _Elizabeth. You need to accept it, it won't do you nor Stefan any good to not let it all out."_

"Bonnie I gotta go now, don't cry too much." I ended the call before she could say anything else, I held to the phone for a while hoping maybe he would call saying this was all a joke to get me to admit my feelings…

I had to accept it but I couldn't, in my conscious he was alive and happy. Accepting it would unleash something I didn't want out, a darkness bitter than hell itself. I positioned myself in a fetal position clutching the grey shirt, _you're not dead to me at least not yet. There no words to what I feel, to what I should feel. You took a peace of my sanity once again with you, your love for me killed you and damaged me along the way._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

It had been two days since we said goodbye to Damon, two days that felt like an eternity. Stefan would drink and smash things as I would lock myself in my own subconscious. Sleeping nor crying had been in my book these two days, from the looks of it Stefan hadn't rest either.

I would see him by the fire place or the kitchen sitting, and writing in his diary only to rip it and throw it away. In those two days I received a few calls I didn't check nor answer.

It had become a routine by now, he grieved his brother while I locked myself in my subconscious. At all costs I would avoid feeling pain."We have to get going."I looked up at Stefan shaking my head.

"A few more days please."I pleaded looking at him like a lost puppy.

His head shook."We need to go, I don't want to be here and you need to go back to your life."

"Then stay with me because I can't accept Damons death."My eyes started to water,"I just want to see him again."

He closed his eyes before letting out his breathe."Damon loved you, you're one of my closest friends. My best friend actually. You're the only one to feel remotely as close as much pain as I feel, I won't leave your sight I promise."

He sat by the bed and pulled me intones embrace."I never got to tell him how I really felt."

"I'm sure wherever he is he knows…"

I took comfort in Stefan's hug, I didn't want to leave this house. I wanted to be here for as much as I could but my time was up here, but I would be back soon enough. I needed to clear things up first before I could continue with my life.

—

I walked up the stairs to _the room_ , The girls were out of the house today sleeping over at a friends house apparently. It was for the better so if anything they wouldn't be scared, I turned the doorknob. The room was the same with the bloodstain on the wooden floors, I closed the door behind me. The images played perfectly fresh in my mind. "You're not dead."

The tears started to roll down my cheek which became sobs in an instant."You were suppose to be here drinking the finest bourbons anywhere but here."

I couldn't hold it any longer, the pain was making itself known. I let out a blood curdling scream, screaming at the top of my lungs as much as I could."You took away my peace!"

I screamed until my throat was raw, I didn't care about anything but feeling the pain of Damon's death. Everything in this room was but a simple reminder of the nights he would sleep here to provide me company. Everything…I grabbed whatever was on my way throwing it to the floor screaming, I wanted to scream till my throat bled from how raw it was. I wanted to feel no pain, I wanted to be locked in my little world.

I fell on my knees screaming out of pain, the pain it was all too much. I didn't want to only scream but I wanted to destroy everything that reminded me of him. Every single bit of this room reminded me of my old life, my old love, my first love, my last love.

 _You've been the best mistake, Elizabeth Saltzman._

I ripped the curtains off, threw the bookshelf apart and everything. I just didn't want to feel this pain, first my parents, then becoming a vampire, losing Alaric, Damon, Klaus, my dad, my baby and now once again Damon.

I didn't fall apart this much with Klaus because I knew someday he would come back to me. As selfish as it sounds Damon won't come back to me, the man I once loved died.

I let out another cry of pain, Louis took away my last bit of sanity. I fell on my knees crying.

I was right, the days that past just got worse. I promised to be back in four days but I was already on my sixth day here in Alaric's home locked up in my room, the room was a mess but I didn't want to leave it. Thankfully they respected my privacy, I wondered how Stefan was doing but not leaving this room gave me no answer to that. I packed some things in my bag, I heard a knock."Come in."

I felt Stefan's presence."I owe you this before we leave to the Mikaelson's."He had a yellow envelope in his hand."You can read it now or later."

I grabbed the envelope looking at it hesitantly."Let's go."

He gave me a nod, I put the envelope in the bag and left behind with him. I hope Alaric forgives me for this mess I'll clean it up when I come tomorrow.

"You're staying right?" I looked at Stefan almost pleading him with my eyes, he gave me a small smile."yes."

I marched down to the compound, I would need to hide any bit of pain I held as it would do me no good. I would need to be strong in order to protect Stefan from falling off the rail once again like before, as we enter passed the gate I could see Freya and Kol talking about something.

"Look who made her appearance." Kol stood up.

"I had business to take care of, Stefan will be staying here with me." My eyes gazed on Stefan who looked a bit uncomfortable but fine.

"Well, Nik will love to hear about sharing rooms with an old friend."With every bit of sarcasm in his voice I could see Kol glaring toward my direction.

"Oh come on Kol, Are we still hurting after so long."I didn't know where that came out of, I guess in pure defense.

He was about to say something till Freya intervene."Klaus will be fine with that. I'll show you room if you would like?" Stefan gave a slight nod and followed her up the stairs.

"You left my brother worried, do you know how annoying Klaus gets."

"No, I don't, and by the way I'm glad you are back."I gave him a slight hug before heading up the stairs to my own room. I needed a bath, I needed to think alone.

I tossed the bag on my bed and walked to the bathroom, I fixed a warm bath and underdressed myself. I leaned my head against the edge of the tub, _if only I were a vampire I could turn it off but I can't._

I slid my head down the water closing my eyes, I let out what I could inside the tub, a scream. No one would hear me or know of my own pain. No one needed to know I haven't slept in days, no one needed to know I lost myself in my head for hours talking to a figment of my imagination, no one needed to now how full of regret I felt now.

I gasped out of the water.

—-

I sat by my bed trying to understand something in the codex that made no sense, until I saw the edge of the envelope. I pulled it from my bag and opened it the compartment, inside was a letter and some documents. I unfolded the letter, his writing as impeccable as usual.

 _I'm not good with goodbye's, let alone be good with final goodbye's. I know when you read this I'll be long gone, I took whatever came to me to protect you from him because I love you. I thank you for allowing me to become a better man for you, for allowing me to love you like I do._

 _I don't regret anything between us, I only regret not stopping you and not coming back. It's not like I expected you not to move on, I know part of me is selfish for not wanting you with him but your happiness is mine. In those documents you'll see what I think belongs to you, you showed me what real love was and I'll hold onto that in the after life. I only ask from you to help my brother and protect him because I know you will like I failed to do so._

 _I love you and always will, Elizabeth. Farewell._

I crushed the letter in my hands holding back the tears building up. I lost him and now it's done, he loved me and I was so selfish with him. I heard something break from outside my room like a boom.

I quickly sprung from my bed and ran out the door to see all the commotion, from the balcony I could see Stefan with his face morphed into a vampire like state. He was fighting with Elijah."Stefan stop!" His eyes narrowed at me. I saw nothing in them, he turned it off…

"Stop it? here's the thing, I don't see why I should." He growled at me, in the blink of an eye he had me by the throat against the metal railing,"Damon died because he loved you too much."

"And I'll regret that forever."I gasped, I wouldn't fight him. If I did I would only hurt him and I couldn't do that I had to protect him, I was by a 10 times stronger than him."If it helps you kill me."

He laughed."Nope… you're the only one who will help me get Louis, doesn't mean I can't do this."

"It would be in your best interest you drop her, Mate." I looked down to see Klaus furious ready to lung at Stefan.

"It would be, but I don't care."Stefan said nonchalantly before tossing be to the first floor, I fell against a pillar. I heard nothing but a crack come from my abdomen but nonetheless I got up ready to stop Stefan.

I met Klaus gaze."Don't do anything."

"You're insane, he turned it off." Klaus came my way, his eyes full of rage and confusion.

"Elijah hold Klaus back."I pushed Klaus toward Elijah who grasped him and held him back from me or Stefan.

"Come on."

"You think this will bring Damon back? you think my brother will be here to help you stop me!"Stefan shrieked walking down the stairs,"He died because of you!"

"What do you want me to do… I live the reminder everyday since that awful night."I cried,"How do you think I feel! he died in my arms because of Louis!"

"Oh the victim as always… come on Beth if you wouldn't have chosen that psychotic ."His gaze fell on Klaus with bitter hatred,"My brother would still be alive."

"Klaus has nothing to do with this, I do! Hurt me not him, not anyone because it's my fault end me!" Desperation was in my voice begging for him to ease my pain,"End me.".

"End me… And save everyone from getting hurt because of me."

"The heroic little bitch that brought my brother's death… once you wake up from this you'll join me on my brother's death revenge." Stefan walked to me and grabbed me by the throat. The look on his face said it all, he had no care in the world. He struck his hand in my chest yanking my heart.

"No!"My eyes fell on Klaus who threw Elijah back, I gave Stefan a last look with remorse. before he pulled it out which caused me to grunt in pain and collapse on the floor. I only managed to see Klaus snap Stefan's neck after that. I was far from dead, I knew that but whatever Stefan meant by that I knew he had some sort of plan.

—-

I sat up quickly gasping for breathe. "You're awake, for a second I thought I lost you." I looked around my surroundings, I was in Klaus room. He was sitting by me caressing my cheek."I'm sorry about Damon, Love."

I whimpered embracing Klaus in a hug."I need to find Stefan."

Klaus pushed me back."I can't stop you, I know the only place safe for you is with me. As stubborn as you are love."

"I'm sorry but it's not about me or my feelings, it's about Stefan." I snapped

He stood up without a readable expression on his face."Go after Stefan. It will be for your own best interest we cancel the wedding and part ways."

I frowned at his words and quickly bounced up."Klaus… you can't do this to me, I love you."

He turned to face me."Elizabeth, you care for Damon Salvatore. I don't want to get in your way." My heart felt like it was on fire, I looked at him begging to retract his words but he stood there looking at me emotionless as if he did not care.

"This is the last time you'll ever see me Klaus, I wish you the best."I removed the ring from my finger and placed it on the bed before leaving with my purse.

I marched out of the compound as far as I could, the rain poured all over New Orleans. I just lost the only person I loved, I lost everything now was at nothing. I was ready to feel nothing, I wanted to feel nothing once again.

If I would find Stefan I would have to think like he did, I wouldn't need to care for anyone but myself."Elizabeth…"I turned around to see Elijah walking toward me in the rain,"You can't leave my brother like that, he needs you."

"He made the decision once again Elijah, Klaus doesn't love me like I thought he did and it's for the best now." I walked toward Elijah,"Protect him like I couldn't, I only ask of you one thing."

He put his umbrella down,"Tell me it is."

And Original could compel me to forget, he could alter my mind right? It would be for my own good, with Vincent he could easily turn my emotions back on but if Elijah did so it would be harder for him to do so."I want you to erase my feelings for Klaus, I want you to turn off my emotions. I just want to care for what I must do."

He hesitated."Are you absurd Elizabeth, I shall not do such a thing."

"I beg of you too, it will be for the best. Klaus will eventually forget about me and I won't care anymore for him, he needs to be able to protect you without hesitation as I need to kill Louis." It took all my will to ask for this, I didn't want to forget about Klaus. I loved him more than words could explain…

His eyes looked into mine for sincerity, I was being sincere. I don't want to feel any pain anymore, I want to be empty. He grabbed my hand and did as I ask without hesitation. After today I would be someone without a care in the world, every single human emotion I felt would be long gone because in my world, a world without them meant pain.

I couldn't cry anymore, I couldn't scream anymore, I could only kill now without any hesitation. I would stop the ripper from destroying lives like he has before, I would end lives. Louis's life.

* * *

 _Originally this chapter was meant to be longer, although I cut unnecessary parts. Of course a lot of you are team Bloom and Damon. Honestly I don't_ _ship it as much as I did before, I'm team Klaus and Bloom, Why? Because they're two characters build on misery, and both suffered in different ways. They both understand each other, they both work as a team. Neither of them are stronger than the other, they're a team. To clarify for the later on chapter's Damon nor Sky were her first love, it was someone else. You'll see more of Sky soon enough, and Hate or love it but I'm definitely a Klaus/Bloom shipper._

 _I should be updating soon! Enjoy..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Days in and out of searching for Stefan from New Orleans to New York , so far I found nothing but a trial of bodies laying around with their heads off. After that night with Elijah we both went our ways, I don't know what happened aside from having him compel my feelings away, I just know it was his brothers fault I became a vampire.

Klaus Mikaelson took my human self away for selfish reasons I didn't intend to know, my sole purpose in life right now was to keep The Ripper in check and help him kill the man after me.

"It must be troublesome to do all this damage. Stefan come out."I walked through all the unrecognizable bodies, they were right the ripper does serious work.

"Fuck off Beth!"Stefan growled out holding a blonde in his grasp.

"Tsk Tsk Stefan, come on I can provide you with more bodies if you come with me. New Orleans is filled with body count and Louis is there."I popped myself on the counter.

"Where's the fun in that?"He tossed the body aside making his way to me.

"You and I can make New Orleans a murder town for fun, You with your vampirism and me with my own immortal abilities. Now come on join me and we will rampage the town like a festival." My nails clicked against the hard marble of the countertop in the hospital."By the way so cliche of you." I looked around my surroundings.

He looked at me closer,"Aren't you going to feel even the slightest regret? How will Klaus feel?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson is nothing but a monster, a monster who's kingdom I will abolish."I smirked leaning forward to Stefan."I no longer feel anything."I whispered against his ear.

He took a step back, pacing in a thoughtful look before his lips turned into a smirk."The oh so glorious goddess wants to join me the ripper to kill. What benefits come to the true immortal, do tell."

"I want to end Louis and take Klaus's kingdom; well no Marcel's, I want to be the Queen of New Orleans."I bit my lower lip, I had a plan and a vision. I would take New Orleans in my hand and create it my kingdom, I would make it to my image. The look Stefan gave me was enough to tell me he would join me.

* * *

"So do elaborate the plan, your highness."Stefan stopped the car a street away from Main St.

I sighed, happily."Well you see during the nighttime so many vampires are out, and so many petty humans it's the buffet we're looking for my dear ripper. Now let's go."I got off and slammed the door close.

"Don't hurt my car." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

We walked till we got to the busy street which is usually Bourbon St., From a distance I could make out who was human and who was a vampire."There… Now ripper do your thing." I gave Stefan a nod.

I marched down the streets to the first vampire I saw."Come?"My voice low and sultry, trying to invite him to come with me, the blonde male vampire didn't hesitate. He followed me to the alley, I pinned him against the brick wall."I hope you're into freaky."

The vampire looked confused but let an agonizing scream as I pulled him apart, it took me less than five minutes to rip his limbs off and leave a brutal scene for people to find.

I continued with another 5 vampires leaving a six vampire body count of scattered pieces for everyone to see, now lets see what mess Stefan left. As I could foresee he left a pub with 14 to 17 people tops dead."The hunger must be strong."

"Oh but it is, now is this the plan to kill every citizen in New Orleans? Where does that leave your Kingdom?" He served himself some whiskey.

"No not every citizen this is just a warning for Louis, and to capture the attention of all vampires. For your feeding we will hit up the outskirts of New Orleans don't worry." I twirled a piece of my hair on my finger.

"Don't you think the Originals will get in your way, Elijah will snoop and try to stop you." Stefan was right about Elijah snooping.

"Who ever gets in my way will die."I grabbed the drink from his hands,"That's the wonderful thing about this game, I'll always win."

"Evil to the bone… I like it."Stefan smiled at me pleased.

"Wouldn't you, well you enjoy your drink I'll be back by dawn I need to find a certain witch." I turned my heels and walked out of the pub to find Vincent.

We waited days fro the news to pass well I did, a great plan comes with perfect timing and calculations. Stefan had been around the area and in the area slaughtering whatever came in his sight. As long as he doesn't decrease the population in here precisely, Louisiana can lose its' population for all I care.

"You better have a good explanation for all this mess,Elizabeth." I heard a voice behind me, I turned with a big smirk plastered on my lips.

"Oh sweet Elijah, this is the beginning. Remember you compelled my emotions away, All I see is revenge." I took slow steps toward him."You see if I were you don't get in my way…"

"I compelled you because you asked me too, now you're leaving me the burden to fix you."His face was calm, and calm with Elijah meant he was scheming something.

I shook my head."No… You will respect my way and obey my rules. The hybrid better not get in the way or I'll kill him." And I would be pleased to kill him, because he was the reason things happen when I became a vampire.

He rolled up his sleeves."You only feel about Niklaus that way because I made you feel that way, deep inside you know it."

I looked at him hurt, on the verge of fake tears."You did… I love Klaus I'm sorry." And then I chuckled shaking my head."I would love to have him on knees begging me not to continue his torture."

"Klaus is hurting, he's becoming more reckless I need you to come with me willingly. I will fix this mess and bring my brother's sanity back."He took steps forward."Don't fight."

He was about to grab my arm but he collapse on the ground, I looked up to see Stefan in full vampire mood."The man talks too much."

"Let's go." I walked away from Elijah's body to wherever I needed away from Elijah. Of course he was lying, Klaus meant nothing to me and he was nothing to me. Ignoring that finding Louis had provided to be more than a challenge than anything else.

"Do we really have to come to Louis's loser party?"Stefan wouldn't shut up the whole way to Louis's penthouse.

I found the location and it was now time to confront the big bad wolf."Oh, don't worry Stefan this parties come with fresh batch of human to feast upon."

I entered the penthouse, it was full event for sure. Women in lingerie feeding vampires, music alcohol the complete vampire feast."You were right, this is fun."Stefan walked toward a girl who was mingling by the bar. My eyes scan the around the penthouse until my eyes caught a glimpse of him, he made his way to me passing everyone as if they were nothing.

"And what are you doing here?"His eyes scanned me.

"You? You want me and I'm all yours."I whispered taking a step forward, I had to make this believable. Attacking him straight on would not help me, I needed to dig deep inside the bee hive this time.

He looked at me suspiciously,"And you want me to believe you left Niklaus Mikaelson to be with me?"

I looked at him confused,"Why does everyone say I was in love with that monster? I don't remember ever being that close to him. I remember he wouldn't leave me alone in high school."

He circled me like a prey, holding his finger against his lip thoughtfully. "You're careless and can't remember Klaus's and your sickening love, tell I'm wrong seems like someone altered your head."

"And you care about that, and not the fact that I'm here for you."I cradled him leaning my face closer to his."I have a condition though."

I felt his hand slid down my waist."Whatever you want my queen."

"My friend over there he's staying with me and I want him to have all these ladies, I also want you to discard of my mother."I muttered brushing my lips against his.

His breathing increased."I promise you that if I find out this is a scheme I'll end your friend and your lover. You have a deal till then."

"I'm not going to play by your rules, but my own. I sleep with who I want when I want, if you want a child you'll have to treat me like a queen, and have patience." I stroke his cheek with a satisfactory smile.

He snatched my wrist and kissed me, it awfully disgusting. He was beautiful I won't deny his beauty and the feline looking eyes but the kiss felt so wrong, it was like kissing your own brother.

If I wanted to win his trust I would need to play the part well if it meant kissing him I would but anything outside of that I wouldn't do anything else, no sex. The idea of it made my stomach turn 360 degrees, it just sounds disgusting.

His attempts to dominate the kiss failed, I pulled back."Aren't we in a rush, I said at my time hun. Now let my friend have all these ladies please."

His eyes darken with a smirk creeping up his lips."As you wish darling."

I gave Stefan a glance, we would have to be discreet when it came to our plan. He would run the nights in New Orleans ripping and I would be doing what I had to in order to get Louis's trust and the object that could kill me, when he least expected it I would kill him and take his power over the vampires. Marcel was just the queen in this chess board compared to Louis but I was the player.

In time I would eliminate both the queen and king. Once I completed that I would take Niklaus down along with his family. The plan was meant to bring my success and their downfall, and with the help of the ripper I would succeed in my plans. No witch no one else just me and Stefan causing havoc. _No one would see it coming, not even the Originals._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

The lack of clothes wasn't helping my situation currently, and this man had nothing but fancy shirts and over thousands of dollars in jackets. I needed clothes and pronto, walking around in one of his collar shirts didn't make me any comfortable neither did his lingering stare earlier today.

"Here you go darling." I looked at the five dull paper bag. I quickly opened them to find lingerie, and other articles among clothing which was much needed.

"And who chose these?"I raised my brow pulling out a very skimpy night gown, no way I would wear this in front of Satan.

Louis grabbed it from my hands and tossed it to the side."I did, now get dress darling. I'm taking you somewhere." I looked at him with curiosity, but remembered questioning him would only enrage him.

I opened another bag and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a dark blue lace long sleeve shirt. At least this was well less skimpy in my opinion."Did you get me anything less revealing, the french are known for the regal elegancy."

He smirked deviously."Oh course if you looked inside the bag you would see proper clothing. Now darling you have ten minutes to get dressed."

I rushed to the bathroom with my clothes, I dressed and brushed my hair in five minutes top. Makeup was the last thing on my mind and I honestly did not need it, not trying to be narcissistic but I didn't. I slid on a pair of heels that came in the bag and grabbed my bag walking out of his room. _Who knew I would be joining the enemy._

Not a word came out of his mouth, I wouldn't dare to ask where we were going. Again if I want to enter the bee hive I have to submit to his ways, like I did last night when he questioned me about the vampire slaughters and the human slaughters. Of course I played the victim card saying they tried to take advances toward me and for the human issue the word ripper was enough.

I looked around the area to realize we where in one street away from Bourbon St., in Royal St. to be exact, I got off his car to see we were in front of a white building."Why are we here?"

He closed his door. "You'll see darling." He walked toward the front door, I just followed behind him to enter a feeding house. I frowned at the sight of seeing so many whore's dancing and feeding male vampires, among them were Marcel who was sitting in one of the booths waiting for Louis. Is this Louis's?

"Is this your whore slaughter house?"I looked at my surrounding there was at least two dozen vampires here.

"I get paid at least $5,000 for two feedings from fresh blood, I also supply bags of blood for a few hundreds per bag. They can't drain the women just drinking enough to satisfy, they will also supply other needs if you can tell. It's a running business if you can tell I'm expanding outside of here and France." How come I've been so oblivious to this place.

"Nice business." The smell of pungent alcohol and blood was strong here.

Louis sat in the booth, I just followed him like a puppy a tad confused with the scenery. My eyes fell on Marcel who looked right out of his mind confused."You're not the only one who sold his soul Marcy." I fluttered my eyes.

"What is she doing here? she's with Klaus." Marcel looked like he wanted to claw my eyes out.

"On the contrary hun, I believe you're mistake I was never aligned with the hybrid, why does everyone say that."I scoffed rolling my eyes at his offense.

"I believe my queen here has been altered to forget that, anyway that's for another discussion I came here to talk business." Louis tapped his fingers against the wooden table.

I looked at my surroundings the place looked like a Stella's palace from the inside, red velvet carpets, gold decor and crystal chandeliers that light the inside of the place. The outside made no sense to the palace feel of this place. It was just wrong.

They talked and talked which bored me to death."I'm gonna go." I declared but was only grabbed by my hand.

"You won't go alone, I'll have one of my men go with you doll." His voice lowered dangerously.

"Don't trust me I see, I won't promise to give him back intact."I snatched my hand back, with a glance a tall muscular dark hair man came our way.

"Daniel you'll be accompanying my lady here to wherever her heart desires. Don't leave her out of your sight."He glared my way before motioning me to leave. I could have practically skipped out of this place happily but I walked as calm as I could with a body guard behind.

I walked toward to the bar in Bourbon St. and as expected I found Stefan sitting there with a drink in his hand talking to the bartender."Look there's the girl of the hour." I smirked at him sitting besides him.

"Who's that?"His glance went to the bodyguard named Daniel.

"My new body guard named Dan Dan, you don't mind me calling you Dan Dan right?"I looked at Dan with a mischievous smirk. He shook his head.

"Well, I guess its' time to work." I grabbed Daniel, by the hand."Louis won't expect this."I chuckled grabbing his face."You work for me now hun, from now on you'll do as I say when I want. You're his right hand man right?"

He nod, perfect this mesmerizing thing of mine was working as Vincent had told me."Now I want you to tell me if you know about the object he has to kill me."

"It's a knife enlaced with your own blood. He keeps it in his safe." He stuttered looking frighten.

"He works, we should keep him after this." Stefan amused."He can be our new toy."

I chuckled."Only if I get to play with this toy first."I squeezed his cheeks."Now Dan, I want you to tell me what you know about my little Louis."

"Umm he… he's planning to kill you for bargain after you give him the child, he wants to take down a hybrid named Niklaus. He's been talking with Marcel Gerard and a witch named Amanel, She can upgrade him if he kills you and drinks your blood." I was looking for any hint of deceiving but he wasn't.

"Why does everyone think Klaus even cares for me let alone love me…" I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"God what did Elijah do to your head, anyway the man has a plan… who knew french men were that evil."Stefan smirked holding back his laughter.

I glared at him and looked back at Dan."Thank you Dan, now you will work for me and continue to act loyal in front of Louis, I want more information and the code to the safe. Killing Louis will be a piece of cake…"I smiled, letting go of Daniel.

"He has a witch protecting him… To kill him you need to kill the witch, but it would be hard to as he would know." He blurted out.

"Well, thank you for the info, have a drink on Stefan."I grinned at Stefan taking his drink and sipping it.

"Ugh… Two more on the rock."Stefan looked at me very thoughtful but then smirked.

"Oh, Do not tell me you're regretting our plans, are you?."I teased him putting my drink down, he rolled his eyes once again.

"No doll, we have a vampire to take down. Plus we make a good team."

"Don't we."I sniggered brushing my hair back.

"You're almost as big of a bitch as Katherine pierce, You got the hair, the bitch face and the evil in touch you only lack one thing."He bit his lower lip."Ah yes, compelling two brothers to love her and the manipulation you have down."

"Still sour about that? Oh come on Stefan you forgave her and slept with her decaying body… gross by the way."I scoffed before noticing what Stefan was looking at behind me."Who's here Satan?"I turned around to come face to face with Niklaus Mikaelson. "And it is Satan…"

He wasn't alone, he was with Kol Mikaelson."For someone who stares it's creepy Stef." I said carelessly getting back to my drink."On that point I should leave before he declares his undying 'Love'."

"Well, then I'll stay and watch you go break hearts."Stefan looked amused with the situation."Poor son of momma looks like you just drove a stake down his heart."

I rolled my eyes walking out of my chair toward the exit."I want to talk." I looked up at Klaus with a hint false hope.

"For? Last I know I told you to leave me alone after graduation." I held my head confidently with a smirk.

"What are you talking about, Love?" He pouted his lip in petulant annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we need anything to talk about." I glared at him intensely .

"Ouch."My eyes glanced at Kol who was just watching in amusement. I felt someone by my side, I looked to my side.

"Did your brother Elijah forget to tell you the funniest thing."Stefan gleamed in amusement."Your brother compelled this one to forget about you, really a story to tell. A stab in the back, your own brother forgetting to tell you he compelled the love of your life to hate you. Ouch."

I looked at Stefan,"That's disgusting, and Elijah did no such thing I would never mess with him."I scoffed, leaving before I could hear the conversation. "So Dan, why is Vanessa Saltzman working with your boss?"

"He compelled her too among working to keep the women in check for feedings."Daniel explained, as walking back to the whore house.

—-

"I want to talk to your ripper friend he will do perfect for a job I have." I sat by the bed watching Louis get dressed."I think he and I will do great things."

I tossed the book aside."He works alone Lou."

"Such a man with talent shouldn't keep it to himself, he won't have much option." He buttoned up his white shirt.

"If I forgot I told you he would not get in your business. Leave him out."I raised my voice, glaring at him.

"I'm the one who makes orders, not you doll."His face stern and cold as always.

I smiled at him innocently."He's mine, now leave him alone otherwise you won't get what I promised."

He glared at me."Fine…"

I smiled, at his defeat."Thank you…I'm bored." I crossed my arms, flipping my hair.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He crawled to me like a cat."I can do anything…"

I stood up."As much as you would love that I have something more sadistic in mind, maybe let me play with some of your toys?" I fluttered my eye lashes at him,"You have spare men."

He smiled amused and slightly concerned."If it were in any other situation I would think you're insane but seeing your emotionless state, I will allow you to play doctor only if I join." This man was right down crazy. He was a sociopath and if it took me to get to his level of thinking I would, everything for his trust.

Somehow I found myself thinking of Klaus, it made me dizzy at the thought of him. I won't deny the utter connection I felt, it was like gravity trying to pull us together, a spark to say.

But I felt nothing like I was suppose to feel, there was still this attraction I didn't feel with Louis. It felt gruesome kissing Louis, feelings or not it felt disgusting and repulsive. Ignoring that I realized Louis walked in with one of his men and a suitcase.

"And he has tools, ohh this will be fun."I smirked taking the man by the throat."Compel him to stay still?"

"As you say darling."He grabbed the man by the throat and compelled him too."Shall we go to the dinning room?"

I walked out his room toward the dinning room, the man walked behind me and laid on the table without hesitation."Ladies first." Louis handed me a scalpel.

I ripped open the man's shirt and began to cut open from his chest to his abdomen, blood was already dripping from the cut. I got some clippers as the man screamed in pain and began to open him like a lobster. I dug my hand in the bloody mess that felt like touching warm jello."Do we need a liver?"

He laughed cynically shaking his head."Let me do the honors."He pushed me to the side removing the organ from his ex henchmen. I let him have most of the fun watching his actions closely, the man must have a weakness right? The other frighten men just watched as his buddy was cut open like a piece of meat.

By the time we were done our hands were covered in blood, gladly my clothes wasn't which wasn't Louis case. I went to the kitchen to wash my hands and find some water to drink. I have to keep reminding myself only a while more, until Daniel finds the code for the safe and I can leave this sadistic moron.

My phone vibrated, I looked down to see a message from Stefan.

 _Looks like you disrupted Klaus, he's on a rampage drinking his sorrows after stabbing his brother apparently. God that must hurt._

I don't get it how the hell do I mean anything to Klaus, aside from him trying to seduce me nothing happened after that due to me being with Damon. It made no sense and now I needed to talk to Elijah about this, although that would have to wait until I destroyed this empire and Marcel's. Poor thing doesn't see it coming neither of them do for the better lack of words, I put the glass down my thoughts still lingering on Klaus. _Maybe you should talk to Elijah._

* * *

 _Here we are 12 chapters into the story. The third episode of the originals just played last night. I know I didn't follow the rules by having a time lapse pass and not show how Hope and Klaus interacted at first, I will make a flashback on that. Next chapter will be upload Monday and the 14th on Thursday while at_ _Disney. Anyway in the upcoming chapters I'm bringing an old villain back, also leaving clues for a future one coming soon. In part 2 there will be a lot of flashbacks, that will make that 13 chapter long story into a much longer one. I've outlined at least 26 chapters to add, from there on in that sequel you won't see much from Sky but more of another character I'm happy to bring in. Anyway enjoy!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Louis would be busy today so I took the chance to leave the apartment with Daniel to find Elijah, I searched for a good hour but he wasn't there or anywhere to be found in general so it must have been true. I did find Kol though so he would have to suffice for my questioning, I pulled a chair and smiled at him.

He scoffed."Oh no hello?"

"Thanks to you, Nik has been a pain in the ass."He put his cup down crossing his arms with a look,"Why are you here and who is he?"

"He's my new body guard Daniel, as for why I'm here. what do you mean thanks to me Niklaus is a pain in the ass?" I leaned in curiously.

He pointed at me."Elijah did put a number on you, why the bodyguard?"

"I made a deal with the devil don't ask the questions Kol, answer mine."I simpered tapping my nails against the glass of the table,"Why did your brother want to talk to me? As I remember clearly Elijah only compelled my emotions away."

"Elijah did not only do that."Kol leaned in sitting up straight, his eyes gleamed in amusement."He compelled you to forget about the vomit inducing love story between you and Klaus."

"It already sounds vomit inducing, I don't believe you." I crossed my arms in denial of his words, that just isn't possible. I moved here after Damon died only because I needed some information on the other side but I never crossed word with Niklaus only with Elijah and Hayley.

"Believe all you want but it's true. You and Nik were to wed in a few months, think hard Beth."His face was stern with sincerity, jokes aside all I saw was sincerity from Kol which was odd.

"I want to talk to Klaus."The words flowed out without double thinking my decision.

"Then follow me to the bar darling."I cringed at the word darling but I followed nonetheless, Daniel knew where his stance was and followed me.

We walked into the bar and found Stefan chatting with Klaus."Stefan will you accompany Kol."I whispered in his ear.

"You're out of the room."Stefan smirked.

"Daniel why don't you take Mr. Salvatore to some drinks over there."I said pointing to the two lonely girls.

"Glad to."Daniel nodded escorting Stefan out of the way, Kol took the hint to leave as well. I sat quietly waiting for Klaus to talk and stop staring at me like I'm the most precious thing, it's weird.

"I talked to Elijah, why did you ask him to do that?" He was oddly calm, I looked at him calmly.

"I don't remember asking him such a thing. I want to know if what Kol said is true."

"And what did he say?"He leaned in closer.

"He said we were going to get married and we were…"I choked on the words."In love."

"I still am, you may not feel or remember us. I still feel for you and I made a mistake, one I'm paying for dearly."His voice soften.

"I don't Klaus, I don't remember an us. I only want to know, that's it. I have other things planned in life that don't include you."I smiled calmly, standing up but he grabbed my arm.

"I want your confession."A smirk grew on his face.

"I don't have anything to confess to you." I pulled away from him.

"Yes you do, about me."A hint of mischief glinted in his eyes.

"You want me to confess to you the physical attraction? Well alright yes, I've been thinking about you only because of what the others have said." I breathed out looking at him with annoyance.

He smirked placed with my answer which just made me furious."That's all I wanted, come with me."

"I can't I have Louis fooled and I'm so close to getting what I want I won't do it."I stated bit my lip.

His smirk fell, his face more serious."I can help you, you know that I can help you get Stefan back to normalcy. Just let me in."

"No Klaus, I'm happy."I lied, I wasn't well I couldn't feel anything but it didn't mean I was pleased with my situation. I hated with all my being Louis and all of this for nothing would be proving my failure.

He stood by me, in a flash of light he snapped my neck making me fall in his arm, I was so going to kill the hybrid after this and I would enjoy it.

—-

I woke up chained to a metal pole, I looked around to see Klaus leaning against the wall staring at me. "I'll kill you."I hissed tugging the metal chain.

"Don't even try Freya made sure they would be immortal proof, Mate why don't you come in."His glance went to the door opening to reveal Stefan.

"Why would you do this! We had it all planned!"I stood up ready to attack Stefan but the three foot chains wouldn't allow me to.

"Klaus offered a better deal, by the way your man Daniel he handed me this two days ago."He extended his hands to show a wooden box enlaced with silver."The weapon that can kill you."

"Louis will come to find me…"My eyes narrowed at Stefan, furious.

"And I'll be ready." Klaus said taking the box from Stefan."This will be kept away, he will never find it."

I clenched my teeth."I will end you Klaus Mikaelson, and it will be my honor to."

"You don't mean that, and this can all be fixed."His hand motioned in someone to come in, it was Freya."Be careful sister she's getting rather fiesty."

She nodded, ordering him."Nothing I have't done before, It's best you leave."

Klaus eyes lingered on mine which made me look away, he left along with Stefan. "Now it will be best you cooperate with me." She walked toward me as I hesitated, She put her hands on my head. It felt like pulses of electricity and fire burning through my head which caused me to scream in pain.

She pulled back,"What was that?" concern took over her eyes.

"My hell what else… do you think his stupid love will help me? No I'm damned forever and I will end him for that…"I taunted her."You will watch as I end his life."

She shook her head, going back to placing her hands on my head. I screamed once again in pain. Flashes passed my head.

 _—-_

I could hear my own screams of pain, but the numb feeling of my body feeling worn out made the pain more bearable. Freya stopped for a second."You're thinking that's not gonna work."I smirked breathing fast.

"That's where you go to relieve your pain…I need to go deeper." She took a step forward.

"You think you will but you won't, only Elijah can fix me. And since well he's asleep that won't happen."I giggled like a mad person.

"Elijah can't help you anymore, this more than just his compulsion. You won't release yourself, you need to let go." She placed her hands on my head once again trying to go deeper in my head.

I don't know how long she spent her trying to fix me but it was a long time, and I was still not cracking."Come on Elizabeth… let go."

I cringed at the pain sorrowing through my head, it felt like being stabbed in the head time after time with a migraine."No…"I hissed.

She tried harder and I saw the determination in her face, she caught me at my most weak state. The emotions flooded like a hurricane, everything pain, love, happiness but overall the pain and grief. Everything I did came in running to me, She let go of me which caused me to break.

She took steps back away from me as I cried. The emotions were unbearable at this point."Why did you do this!"

I fell on my knees crying hysterically not knowing how to control my feelings and let alone myself. She crouched to where I was and hugged me trying to comfort me, but it wasn't helping."Let me go of these chains…"

She gave me a nod releasing me from these chains, I stood up caught up with all my emotions feeling like the world was going to collapse on me."You need to calm down."She shook me which made me feeling worse.

"No! I was the one who's responsible for Damon's death. I'm responsible for all the deaths of those I love, I don't see why would I want to feel once again."I started to become startled with my own emotions and what I've done while being numb."Oh god I killed people, I kissed Louis, I played doctor with a vampire like a sadistic sociopath… I can't I can't."

"Stay here."She left me in my own confusion and pain, I felt utterly lost and confused. I felt so alone, feeling regret and pain.

I watched Klaus walk in,"It's your fault… I don't want to feel this!"I growled, He took steps closer instantly pulling me into his embrace to keep me from hurting myself.

He held me tightly against him."You need to hold onto something…"

I cried searching for something to hold onto, _Klaus_ , that was the thing I would hold onto. I would hold onto him because I loved him. My cries turned into whimpers which after a few minutes calmed down to nothing but shock.

"I will protect you from him and yourself…"Klaus whispered against my hair, I said nothing but heart how his heart beat stopped for second and beat.

He pulled me away to look at me, I couldn't look at him in the eye at the horror of my own doings."Look at me in the eye, Elizabeth."

I pulled away from his grasp."No Klaus… I killed people, I helped Stefan go into full ripper when I promised myself not to, I played doctor with an innocent. I felt so disgusted with myself."

He looked at me straight in the eye. "I've done worse, I am worse. This was only a down fall, if I wouldn't have pushed you to it. I was mistaken with my own selfishness, I admit my own jealousy. The jealousy of a man afraid of losing you, you've been the best thing that has happened to me I'm not losing you to a mistake."

I just stared at him with no reaction, I was too overwhelmed with my feelings. I took steps toward him and hugged him burying my face in the crook of his neck."Promise to never leave me." I muttered.

"Always and forever, love." He said softly brushing my hair.

—-

I walked out of the bathroom dressed, in a sleeping gown to sleep in. The bed was calling me, I felt like I'd have a major migraine. I found Klaus sitting on my bed waiting for me ."You're here."

"Should I not be here?" He chuckled extending his hand for me. I walked to him taking his hand, I stood in front of him. He just looked up at me without any words and kissed me.

I cupped his face enjoying the passionate kiss, he pushed me on the bed wrapping my legs around his waist. Let's just say we spent the whole night busy like it was our first time making love, exploring each other with curiosity and love.

It was all great for now, I had Klaus back, the weapon in my hands and Stefan had turned on his humanity unbeknownst of me two days ago. He didn't want Elena to wake up to see all this which showed his love for her and I was happy for that. I was afraid of tomorrow and the days after that, leaving Louis was declaring war but now I knew how to kill him and had one of his men to be my intel.

* * *

I actually did minimal editing to this chapter, initially I wanted to have Elizabeth still love Damon but then I changed my mind on that because it's just too fussy to do that. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'll update Wednesday again. Any questions you readers have, message me or Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

"Klaus?"I breathed out, the sensation was euphoria. His hands caressed my thighs as his mouth kissed every inch of neck. It just felt too good at the moment but I realized I had something to do with Stefan.

"Is there something much more important than this?" He whispered against my neck.

I flipped us over pinning him against the bed.

"No…"I kissed his collar bone,"But I have something to do Klaus." I gave him a last kiss on the mouth before getting off him and retrieving my clothes.

I clipped on my bra and finished getting dressed."Rebekah has been asking me if we are still getting married in October."

I turned around to see Klaus still laying on the bed naked with the silk sheets covering his lower half."If we wait forever we won't know when Klaus, if you're pleased with the decision I think we should."

He extended his hand toward me calling me to him, I obeyed like a cat and sat by him."This will be declaring all my enemies war, I'm prepared for that if you are."

I smiled caressing his cheek."I'm ready to go to war with you, anything else."

He pulled me into a soft tender kiss, who knew the all terrible hybrid would be soft with someone like me. The ex-small town exiled princess, it was just some out of the blue story I would eventually want to write about.

I pull away from the kiss."I really must go, I'll see you later."I let go from his embrace leaving his room in a whim. I found Stefan waiting by the gate for me.

"Took long enough Beth." He held his arms across his chest annoyed at my tardiness.

"I've been busy." The look he gave me was enough to know what I meant by busy but he shook it off ignoring it.

"Are you ready?"I asked looking around for anyone that seemed like one of Louis's men, Stefan looked hesitant at our little adventure.

"You're insane Elizabeth, you only got your humanity and memories back three days ago and we are planning to explode his I quote 'Whore House'."

"Crazy in love."I smirked walking toward an alley Daniel would be waiting for us."I have two more men of his under my grasp, the bombs will tick off by 10 tonight. I will enter by 9pm with the sob story Marcel's men kidnapped me, if I'm anywhere near lucky he will die tonight."

"How does Klaus feel about it?"He paused looking at me concerned,"Are sure you want to do this? For Damon I don't think he wants you blowing yourself up."

I let out a sigh."Stefan remember the plan you'll set off the explosion and I'll distract him, I'll flee before it explodes and as for Klaus I'll tell him in a few hours. I'm doing this not only for Damon but for us and everyone else, I need to stop him."

"You have a back up plan don't you?" He became more suspicious with the backup plan but I would not tell him what it was.

"You will know in time."I smirked, leaving him there confused.

I saw Daniel from the distance afar waiting with a suitcase in his hand, I ran to him. I could see how stressed he was with this, if they were to find out about his betrayal and the others he would be a dead man."Did you get the explosives?"I was anxious myself looking at the suitcase then back at him.

He nodded, serious as always."My men have everything ready for tonight, I just need to know what are you going to do with the women."

"You'll get them out, whatever Vanessa says to you take them out. My friend will set off the explosion from two blocks away, I need you to make sure they're set up well and no one is 10 feet close to that building."I took the suitcase from him,"Now go find your men, I'll see you after tonight."

I passed the case to Stefan."We need to get to the compound, Vincent will be meeting us there."

—-

"Don't you see a flaw in this plan?"My eyes placed toward Kol who was eavesdropping."The man is smart enough to know something is up, why not just blow it up?"

I dropped the coordinates on the bed."Because I need to be assure he will be in there and won't escape out alive."

"I still think it's suicide Beth."Stefan scoffed.

"Or right down badass Stef."I smirked, proudly.

Kol walked in my room plopping himself on the bed with a smirk on his lips."I think you shouldn't tell Klaus, he will stop your whole plan. I'll tell him."

"Why should you?"I raised a brow suspiciously.

"Because if you do he will try to stop you and somehow one of you will end up dead or captured. Do you really want to spend your last day on earth arguing with your lover?" Kol had a point there but it was me who was suppose to tell him this.

"Fine, you'll tell him. He doesn't know where it is so he won't be able to stop me otherwise. Now leave I'm busy." I scowled grabbing the coordinates and handing them to Stefan. "You'll turn off the explosion from here, no backing down Stefan."

I gave Kol a dirty look to take a hint to leave, as it seems he's as stubborn as his brother."I hope you don't leave Nik waiting at the aisle, that would be so sad."

"I'm still wondering why they allowed you out of that coffin." I commented, taking precise precaution with the coordinates.

As Stefan said this was either our best plan yet or a suicide mission but I couldn't risk having Stefan die on the job. We spent a good two hours reviewing what we were gonna do, paying attention to precise detail and possibilities of something going wrong.

I was assure I would make it back alive, If I made it out of Cade's wrath alive I can make it out of this without a scratch. If anything is to happen I have things arranged now, three days give you enough time to prepare for the worst. _I really need to stop playing the martyr._

"Going out again, Are we love?"I glanced at Klaus leaning against the door frame, I smiled putting down a book.

"I have to babysit for Alaric, he's going on a date."I bit my tongue, I wasn't very good at lying to Klaus.

"Ah it's quite the predicament since I had a plan for us both. It seems it will have to wait for tomorrow."He smiled with a small laugh coming out of his lips. _If I'm not charred crisp._

"I promise no commitments for once."I let out a small laugh,"Use this time to spend with Hope, you have a daughter remember?"

"Very true, she wants me to paint with her I will have to join her tonight." He walked toward me, and leaned to kiss my forehead."I'll see you tonight?"

It sounded more like a question than anything coming from Klaus, I nodded giving him a small smile. At least this would be a small distraction from having him chase after me or getting in between my plan.

I looked at the time 8:15 _pm,_ It was time to leave. I grabbed my phone and walked out of here to meet Stefan by the bar where he would push the button. I entered the bar finding Stefan sitting at the corner waiting for me calmly,"Ready?"

"Do I have an option?"He put his whiskey down giving me a look of disapproval.

"Nope, now this isn't a goodbye but if anything take care of Rick." I hugged him tightly,"And don't go off the rails, I'll haunt you from the dead."

He pulled me away."Stop acting like you're going to die, you said yourself its' full proof now go kick some butt and come back for your own wedding."

"Okay father."I teased before leaving to my own doom.

I walked in passing the guards with ease or well mesmerizing them, It was still full of vampires partying but no women insight which was good. At the corner booth, I could see Louis brilliant green eyes watching me like a cat, I marched to where he was pushing any vampire in my way aside.

I could see the anger now creeping in his eyes."You think I'm easily fooled darling?" His voice was cold.

"And why would I fool you?"I smirked sitting down across from him."Your friend Marcel does have an agenda."

"What are you talking about? I'm not an idiot darling I know your little schemes. And that is why I came up with a plan of my own." My eyes narrowed at him, as his grin grew."I knew somehow you would betray me, so I decided the best option would be connecting your life to me, all it took was a witch and a lock of your hair to do so."

"You bastard." I spat controlling myself from jumping across the table and killing him on sight.

He sighed in boredom."And somehow you didn't see it, whatever you planned will end bad and you know it. I suggest coming back with me."

"I rather be Satan's whore than yours. I hope you do enjoy hell." I gave him a slight grimace of disgust, I can only hope Vincent can save me from this. I was immortal right so I couldn't be easily killed. At least I hope.

"Do elaborate your plan Elizabeth, Either ways you and I will go down together might as well make it worth. If not we can come to an agreement." He tapped his fingers against the wood with a suggestive smile on his lips.

"I was planning to rip your heart out but that just makes it hard now, you see the only agreement we can come to is your death."I grinned twirling a piece of my hair.

He shook his head chuckling."Ah ah darling, divine plan but it just doesn't seem you. There's more you're denying."

I just continued to grin at him without a word coming out of me, his amused smile fell to a scowl. He leaned across the table grabbing me by my throat."Look darling, either you speak or I'l have to cut out that pretty little tongue of yours."

"Go nuts, While you're at it my ears too I don't want to die hearing your annoying little french accent."I pouted innocently that turned into a smirk,"Give me what I want and we can end all of this Louis, it's so easy to die I've done it twice. Think of it like a fun car ride to death."

His grip tighten on my throat,"Look you little tramp, I won't be dying without you going down with me. Seeing as you won't give me what I want which could have been so easy." His voice lowered.

I giggled pushing him back to his seat."Don't give me demands Louis, I make the decision here and since you won't give me what my little heart desires I only see you dying as I dance on your grave."

He said nothing but look at me for a moment,"You would leave the love of your life to kill me? the irony right?"

I let out a small yawn. "You're boring me to death."

I looked down at my phone _8:55 pm_ and three missed calls from Klaus."Do you want to know the irony of this?"

His brows furrowed."And what is the irony?"

I let out a giggle."That here we are dying together but in the end you never got my power, I'll always even in death be superiors to your kind. Because I am the most powerful immortal to date, yet somehow in your sad attempts you've failed."

He raised his hand with his index finger raised."Powerful yes but even then you don't use it to good use. You could easily overtake and rule with someone who's cunning, handsome, smart and doesn't care for humanity yet you haven't."

"On the contrary Louis, I have Klaus, you know the stories of the big bad over a thousand year old hybrid. I may have the power of 1000 human men, but if they fear you nothing makes what you are any greater than a man feared by all."I smirked, I looked once down again on my phone, _8:59pm._ "And by the way, I'll see you in hell."

His eyes became confused when the flames soared through the whole room throwing me across the room, it was as bright as light and as fiery as hell. My skin burned beyond explanation, it felt like being skinned alive but I couldn't move I could only see as the other bodies burned around me screaming, as Louis was.

I closed my eyes letting myself drown in the flames, the room smelled of burning flesh and gas. It was a very pungent smell that surrounded my nostrils, but the piercing screams only made me unease. Then I saw my skin was healing, I was healing.

The burning sensation that felt like acid ripping through your skin was now gone by a pleasant feeling of nothing. My clothes were charred now to almost nothing with holes around my arms and my abdomen.

I stood walking through all the burning bodies that were unrecognizable, everything was falling apart from the room making it harder for any sort of escape. I ran for the blown off front door and out of the collapsing building, Louis was finally dead.

I felt relieved, happy, angry and shocked that it actually worked. I looked down at my hands who still had some red blistering but it would heal otherwise I still had hair and looked fine, at least I hoped.

"Elizabeth…"I turned around to see Klaus with an expression of shock all over his face, I ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"I did it, I killed Louis." Nothing in the world would ruin my happiness right now.

He pulled be back with a scowl on his face."You literally blew yourself up to the oblivion, did not even tell me about your plan and lied to me!"

"I'm sorry, if I would have told you. You would have tried to stop me. I'm really sorry but it worked and he's dead now." _Minus the detail that he connected his life to mine._

I kissed him from the excitement, he didn't respond at first but after the anger flew away he pulled me against him kissing me fiercely.

"Can you unlink me from Louis?"I asked Vincent anxious at his answer, He lit a few candles in my room.

"It should be fairly easy."He closed his eyes mumbling a few words, he was right it did hurt but not as much as being burned to a charcoal.

When he finished I ran out Freya's room to find Klaus in his room, I stopped my tracks to see Elijah and Hayley smiling at each other, laughing. For once I could see the possibility of things changing for the better. In the darkness there would be light, Hayley was Elijah's light.

I left them to their own privacy and walked to my destination, I entered to find Klaus painting in his room."Am I disturbing?" I leaned my head against the door frame admiring how concentrated he looked painting, he looked handsome.

"Never, Love."His gaze fell to me and back to his canvas. I closed the door behind me and walked in, wrapping my arms around him watching as he painted what seemed like a little boy sitting by the edge of hill in the light as the demons hid in the darkness. The moon shining on the small boy."What do you see?"

"I see a boy who sees light once again, fighting his darkest demons with the light."I whispered resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Keen for art love, did not know you were that good at reading my paintings."He chuckled flicking the brush against the canvas.

"I've dabbed in the art, who's the little boy?"I asked softly placing a kiss on his neck, he grabbed me by my arm putting me in his arms cradling me.

"In my darkest demons you're my light, you and my daughter have made me a better man. Even in our downfalls we come back together as one."He paused for a second."That is why I ask you, whatever troubles you and any little devious scheme you have to kill an enemy tell me. We can't be one if we don't tell one another the truth."

I cupped his face."I'm a reckless woman, I don't go by the rules and I'm not afraid of death. I'm afraid of losing you and those I love, if that's what you want I promise to tell you the truth but you must promise me you'll never leave me."

He kissed my palm."As my queen desires."

I laughed shaking my head."I'm sorry for ruining daughter/father time. Might we change plans tomorrow to add another little guest?"

"We might need to alter my plans with Hope, I'm pretty sure she will be excited."He mused looking at me with a quirky boyish smile.

"That's perfect now Mr. Mikaelson join me to bed?"I asked brushing his hair with my fingers.

He stood up, cooping me up bridal style."I wouldn't even mind, love."

We laid sleeping in his bed, the blissful small moments we shared were enough to know he was mine and no one else's. Soon I would be Mrs. Mikaelson and a start to an eternity with him. I didn't need to know the tomorrow, or what came after that I just needed to know he would be with me along the way.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

I opened my eyes to see Kol talk and talk."Are you sure we can't put him down."I glanced Hayley a look.

she shook her head rolling her eyes."I wish, Elizabeth."

"So… When are you going to tell me about that?"She said pointing toward my abdomen leaning in closer.

"Eventually… I need to tell Klaus."I rested my head on my arm."Although, I'm scared."

"How far?"Her eyes lingered toward the non existent bump, I could still hear Kol ramble about something I wasn't paying attention to.

"Almost three months, I just don't think it's the right time to have this."I hesitated biting my lower lip.

"Hey he eventually got used to the idea of Hope, I'm sure he will be out of his little head." She took my hand in hers. "You'll be a great mom."

I'm pretty sure Kol heard that and I was right as he looked at me."I haven't told Nik, don't spoil it Kol… Congrats." I smirked.

"Make sure this one is a boy, I'd love that." Hayley shot darts at him with her eyes which he just laughed at walking away.

"A boy huh…"Hayley said suggestively.

"As long as they don't inherit the red hair it can be a boy or a girl. Although I'm sure he would enjoy having a boy." The idea came to play in my head, a miniature version of Klaus. I got up the couch determined."I'm going to tell him." I took a deep breathe.

I marched to his painting room, where he was. What's the worst thing that could happen? Oh course many things but he had to know, I wouldn't be able to hide it.

I turned the door knob and entered, He was concentrated on some painting."Is something troubling you, Love?" He must have noticed it or it was how I shifted my weight standing.

"I need to tell you something…"It felt like a weight was on my shoulders.

All his attention went to me as he turned to face me, concerned overtook his eyes."What is it?"

I walked up to him grabbing his hands."You know things happen for a reason and I want to tell you I'm pregnant. I'm sorry." _Why was I sorry?_

His hand crept to the top my abdomen,"How far along?"

"Almost three months, I'm sure it happened that day after I got my humanity back when we didn't leave the room for a whole day." He smirked at that before pulling his hand away.

He stood up placing his hands on my throat and kissed me, Is he happy or angry? He pulled me back."Nothing to be sorry for, Love."

"Are you mad."I blurted out nervously, he just chuckled.

"Of course not, this is the best news I've heard so far."He pulled me into a kiss once again, so much for being scared Elizabeth.

It was odd seeing Klaus this happy, then again my whole relationship is odd according to Elena. I pull away,"On that note love, as you are with child you keep your daily trips in New Orleans short."

I frowned at him."I'm pregnant not disabled."

"As stubborn as always, I have a keen eye for detail since you won't cooperate with me love. I'll have to lock you in your room until then." His words hit me like cold water.

"You're ordering to be your slave?"I laughed,"As lovely as that sounds you're not my owner!"

"Don't raise your voice love, you'll strain our child."His voice lowered as an attempt to calm down.

"I'll strain you. Mark my words I won't do what you say, I do what I want with who I want when I want."I marched out of his painting room, livid.

He walked after me."You're over reacting, love."

"You don't own me. You think in your little world everyone does what you want but I'm not and not going to."I kept walking my way without flinching toward the gate.

He grabbed my wrist."You don't understand, Louis is alive. You're carrying my child."

Your child? I spun to face him."Good I'll be waiting for him." I turned my heels to the direction I was walking to but I heard my neck crack and everything go black.

A month and days stuck here under house arrest in the compound was misery, there's only so much books can do and the rare visits from Bonnie and Elena. As Bonnie was having trouble adjusting Enzo as a human, as for Stefan he was the usual guest of the day. Didn't help I wasn't allowed to leave the compound by anyone, and I have been giving Klaus the cold shoulder.

My bump grew slightly which was great but I no longer wanted to stuck here at four months pregnant. No doctors just Vincent checking up on me, I was getting tired of it. Tired of the check ups and the obsessive control from Klaus. I don't want to be here anymore, I just to want go out.

I looked down at my phone,Maybe I should sneak out.

I texted Elena to meet me by the french quarter, I would have to somehow sneak out of this room regardless of anything. I walked to my door opening it and checking if it was clear, so far it was. I ran as fast as I possibly could which made it easy. Elena got to the cafe I would meeting her at ten minutes later,"I thought you were under house arrest?"

"I'll be damned if I'm stuck there another month."I shook my head walking toward a taxi."Come on, lets go."I opened the door getting in.

She closed it behind herself,"Where are we going?"

"New Orleans art museum."I ordered the driver.

"Why there?"I looked at Elena with a mischievous look,"I have someone waiting for me there."

"I'm your alibi?"Her brows furrowed into a frown.

"Maybe, I need to see someone."I caressed the little bump in between my hips, I'm having a baby until now out of all moments that hits? I would find a livid hybrid when I came back home and I knew that but I'm not his slave, I'm who I am.

"You called me to rub in all this?"I shook my head at Sky,"Again why am I here?" I saw how unease he was.

"I'm not rubbing anything in, I need your help."I put my cup of tea down looking at Elena who looked far from comfortable at the situation."I need you to find me a stone."

"You called me here for a silly little old stone, seriously?"He scoffed standing up to leave,"I thought you called me for something much more important but since you are fine."His hand pointed at my small barely visible bump,"Don't call me, you know why."

"Sky, even if I wouldn't have gotten with Klaus I would be with Damon not with you, I wasn't made to be a queen or to be with you for the matter. You can help or not, up to you." Why does he has to make it about the past.

"You were meant to be with me, we were meant to rule together. That was suppose to be mine."He looked so pain at the sight of me, I honestly felt horrible for hurting the poor guy but I didn't love him.

"You're making a scene, leave. And by the way we weren't meant to be anything more than friends your majesty."I glared at him sounding as cold as I possibly could. He stormed out of the cafe by the museum, I sighed trying to calm down.

"He's cute."Elena smirked at me.

"Cute or just damn annoying. There goes my chances."I pouted annoyed with everything, everything seemed to be falling apart just when everything was going better.

"Why do you need a stone?"She scoot closer to me, it was comical. I tapped my nails against the glass of the table.

"It's suppose to be bring the dead back."I whispered.

She furrowed her brows,"You're bringing back Damon aren't you."

"Not for me, for Stefan. You he misses his brother, if there's even the slightest chance I'm taking it."I crossed my legs.

She shook her head,"No you're crazy, I know he misses Damon but I think Damon should rest in peace."

"Elena! I have a chance to bring him back, I'm not going to give up."I stood up putting money on the table,"Let's go."

She crossed her arms in pure disapproval but followed me anyway, we took a taxi back to the french quarter. We got there in 20 minutes."I'll see you as soon as I can."I let go of Elena who gave me a warning look.

"Think about it, don't do something that will ruin your life."

"Fine, go back to Stefan."I said softly, should I really bring Damon back? Could I put once again in danger for my own selfishness, go through the pain once more of losing him. If I put Damon in harm then what would prevent anything from harming him now?

"Love." My stomach turned upside down at Klaus voice.

"I know I left without permission father oh so forgive me."I rolled my eyes ignoring the sight of him.

He softly grasped my arm turning me to face."See you left without as much as any notice, I've come to terms with giving you your freedom back. It's ridiculous taking it away from you, you're stubborn but capable of defending yourself and my child."

I narrowed my eyes at him,"Is this your way of saying I was wrong and I'm sorry." He opened his mouth and closed it once again having trouble with a single word.

"I'm sorry love."

"You think with a simple I'm sorry I'll easily forgive you, no Klaus. You locked me in the compound for over a month, I'm not easily giving you a free pass."I scowled pushing past him back to the compound.

I sharp pain became imminent out of nowhere, I let out a grunt biting my lower lip till I felt the taste of blood in my mouth.

Something was wrong with my child, I let out another grunt trying not to cause a scene with the people who were already staring at me.

I placed my hands on the bump placing pressure on it, something was wrong with my baby. "Are you alright miss?"I looked at the blonde women giving me a look of concern.

I was going to answer her when another wave of sharp pain hit me,I felt a pair of arms grabbing me."Where does it hurt?"Klaus voice was full of concern.

"The baby Klaus."I breathed out frantically.

He grabbed me bridal style ignoring the woman trying to help, "You'll be alright, love." I held onto him tightly trying to ignore the unbearable pain. He used his vampire speed to get us out here quickly, when I saw we were in his room.

He placed me on his bed,"Get Vincent."I gasped holding my hands tightly on my abdomen, _You have to be fine my little one, you have to be fine._

"Freya!"He called holding my hand tightly in an assuring way.

Freya removed her hand, looking at Klaus with concern,"Elizabeth the link Louis placed on you seems to still be active. The witch who created the link must have made sure she's the only one who can remove it."

"He knows."I muttered under my breathe, I looked up at Klaus. His fist were clenched, he had this animalistic look in his eyes almost crazy."I'm going to find a witch."

"Klaus it would be best if you don't, for your child and Elizabeth." Freya discouraged him but we both knew that would be pointless, as Klaus was Klaus.

He left the room with a look that could kill literally, I stood up immediately."Where are you going?"

"To find the witch." I was placing my child at risk but I needed her to remove this link, it was only endangering him or her even more than it was. I ignored her please leaving Klaus's room and the compound to find the witch, I ran to where I knew I could find Louis. The old abandoned church.

I pushed open the wooden doors, as said I found my mother there with Louis."Alone are we now?"His voice was like pure venom.

Vanessa used her vampire speed and appeared in front of me,"Cut the chit chat short." I glanced at him before sticking my hand through my mother's chest pulling out her heart with my hand,"Here."I tossed her heart at him.

"Ouch… Why are you here doll?" He walked toward me looking at me like a predator."For your own state I don't think you want to engage in anything."

"You know why I'm here, now tell me where the witch is before I end us both."I threatened sticking out my claws ready to scratch his intestines out.

"You demand too much darling, the witch won't do anything unless I say so."His voice lowered dangerously,"I've been wanting to fight your beloved hybrid for so long. A battle to the death."

"You're insane I'm not allowing that."I marched toward him trying to attack him but he saw it coming grabbing me by the throat."Kill me all you want but you know I'll always be better than you."

"I can play doctor."He whispered against my ear.

"Not if I have a say in it."My eyes wandered to Klaus walking toward us which gave me enough advance to switch places with Louis having him by the back his neck."I want to play doctor."I muttered sticking my claws into his neck.

He laughed like a mad man, I expected to bleed as he did but I did not."Seems your little games are over, mate. Your little witch is dead and so is your link." Klaus chuckled.

"Kill me over and over I'll be back for your whore."Louis growled which made me tighten my grip on him.

I smirked at Klaus,"Perfect, why don't we play with him."

"Elizabeth leave him to me."I looked behind Klaus, Elijah walked toward us taking Louis from me.

"He's mine." I stated grabbing Louis tighter by the throat.

"Elizabeth for your own child I suggest you leave him to us."His hand rested on my shoulder going me a reassuring look.

Louis laughed pausing for a second to look at me, the way his looked at me told me something wasn't right. "I'd knew you would show up, You tried to kill me once and now I'll kill the Mikaelson brothers the same way." My eyes went immediately to Klaus and Elijah.

"Run."

Elijah immediately grabbed me as the explosives set off, we were thrown out of the church into the ground. He wasn't dead that I knew very well but he planned to kill them, I stood up brushing off the grass."Are you alright?"Klaus pulled me into his arms.

I nodded looking at the flames, he was still alive. I knew it, he couldn't have had one witch the man was calculating and precise with his plans.

"He's still alive."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

The last two days have been stressful for everyone in the compound, Marcel had just kept his guard up even more. Louis had been hiding since the day I killed my mother, I've been under Klaus's eye the last two days just now with freedom.

"So how do you want your burger?"My attention went completely to Alaric shaking my head.

"I'm good the smell of human food makes me sick to my stomach."

He gave me a look,"And Hope?"

"Mmm I think she will take her's medium rare." I handed him the bag of burger buns,"So how did the date go with Jane."My eyes glanced at the blonde women talking to Elena.

Alaric coughed, trying to seem as cool as possible."Well she's a doctor, uhh likes hiking and she likes Chinese food." His eyes fell on Jane who smiled at him,"I just don't know how Josie and Lizzie will take it."

I rubbed his shoulder, assuringly."They're smart girls, they will understand."

"So what's the surprise Beth?" He changed the conversation trying to avoid the touchy Caroline subject."Please don't tell me it's two spawns from Klaus."

"I know you dislike him and his siblings but come on you're going to be an Uncle/grandpa to a wonderful little boy." I smiled happily pressing my hand against the small bump.

"It's a boy?"Alaric's voice lit up, he pulled me into his embrace."Your father would have loved to have his first grandchild be a boy."

"I know…"I muttered against my uncles shoulder. I pulled away to let Alaric finish the burgers."Enough about that, lets focus on the positive things. For example, Jane."

He shoved a plate in my hands,"Hand those out." He was blushing at the sight of Jane." Condiments are one the table."

"You go it sir."I teased walking to the picnic table where Elena and Jane were chatting,"I got burgers."

"Oh those look delicious."Jane commented grabbing a burger for herself.

"They should be Alaric made them, he's such a great cook totally recommend his fried rice. One of the best." She blushed quickly taking a bite from her burger.

Elena was hiding her own laughter."How's the baby?"

"He's fine…"

"It's a boy?"Her words seemed more filled with hostility than anything else, yet I could understand why she would be so hostile to my situation with Klaus. She hated every fiber of Klaus and I wouldn't be one to question it as he was the one who killed her aunt, killed her and had to do with her own downfall. Even if Stefan had some sort of friendship with Klaus she still hated him no matter what he did.

"Yes, it's a boy."I tried not be affected by the way she asked although it was my child too, who his parents were wasn't his fault.

Jane felt the tension,"I'm going to call the girls." She left with that to get Hope, Josie and Lizzie.

"I'm sorry it's just…"I cut Elena off as she tried to apologize.

"It's fine I understand, you hate Klaus and I won't stop you from hating. I would hate him too."

"I'm really happy for you and I know the baby doesn't have any fault but it's Klaus."His name in her mouth was like pure venom.

"I know Elena, so how's the sex?" I joked sitting in one of the chairs.

"Elizabeth."Her face became red as a tomato.

"I'm guessing it's going well, have you talked to Jeremy?"I asked glancing at the girls coming this way.

"Uhh yeah he moved in with his girlfriend just last month ago, he sounded really serious about the mystery girl."She sounded genuinely happy for her brother.

"Beth? What time are we going back home?"I looked up at Hope standing by my side. "In a few hours, I'll let you know an hour before Hope. Would you like a burger?"

"Sure." She sat in a chair and grabbed a burger for herself, every bit as a Hayley and Klaus in one whole mixture. Hayley's hair but Klaus's eyes, his temper but her generosity. How would my son look like? would he have my hair? poor soul. Would he look like Klaus? Would he have my stubbornness and his temper?

"Are you excited about your little brother?"Jane asked squeezing some ketchup into her burger, Hope smiled at her,"Yes. My dad said he would be here soon right Beth?"

"In a few months yes… any name in mind, Hope?"I asked passing her some grapes and juice.

"I don't know… I just want to meet him soon." She let out a small laughter.

"How long have you and Stefan been together?"Jane asked glancing at Elena, Elena was caught of guard for a second before answering her."Since the 11th grade in high school."

"Wow high school sweethearts, are you planning to get married anytime soon?" She sure does ask a lot of questions.

"I don't know he hasn't asked the question."Elena's eyes wandered off to Stefan and then gave me a look, she looked uncomfortable.

"Oh umm."Jane's eyes went back to me,"How about you? Isn't it weird living with your finance's ex?"

"Me and Hayley are good friends."I said nonchalant,"I'm going to go frost the cake, Elena want to help me?"I asked standing up.

Elena quickly shot up,"Yeah."

I walked inside the house to the kitchen taking out the unfrosted assembled cake from the refrigerator,"Where's the frosting?"

She pulled out a glass clear bowl with chocolate frosting,"Stefan made it." She plopped it on the counter taking out the frosting knifes out to frost."Should I or?"

I shook my head leaning by torso against the marble countertop from the island as Elena started to frost,"She sure does ask way too much."

"Too much is in question, Elena." The door bell rang,"I'll answer that you finish here." I walked out of the kitchen to the front door. I opened the door to reveal Jeremy.

"Jeremy?!"I hugged him tightly before letting go as my glance fell on the blonde girl no older than 27?,"Who is this?"

He intertwined his hand with her's,"Oh Elizabeth, this is Lucy." The girl smiled at me, shyly."Lucy this is Elizabeth, Alaric's niece."

"What are you doing here, Elena never told me you were coming?" I saw how his eyes fell on the little bump between my hips, Vincent said it was normal everyone carried differently. I longed for the normal pregnancy look although it had it's benefits of looking the same with a tad bit of bloat on my stomach. Nowhere did I look pregnant, I expected normal human symptoms but aside from the nausea from human food and the blood craving everything was normal.

"Am I blind? You're don't tell me you and Damon." I shook my head at his words, grabbing his hand to enter the house. They entered but I watched the look Lucy gave me, something was wrong with me. I closed the front door and lead them to the kitchen.

"Elena look who's here."I announced walking in before Jeremy stepped in causing Elena to drop the knife as she ran to hug her brother,"Jeremy!"

The siblings embraced tightly, Stefan stepped inside to see what all the commotion was about,"Jeremy?" They let go as Stefan and Jeremy greet each other.

"Elena this is Lucy, Lucy this is Elena and Stefan her boyfriend." Lucy shook Elena's hand and Stefan but not without giving him a hostile look.

"Beth?"Hope walked in grabbing Jeremy's attention as she did.

"Is this Jossie or Lizzie?" If Elena didn't react well I can only imagine Jeremy's face.

"No.. uh this is Hope." I placed a hand on her shoulder,"She's Klaus daughter."

Jeremy furrowed his brows confused,"As in Klaus? What are you doing with his daughter?"

"She's like a daughter to me." His glance went toward the ring on my right hand.

"That's a discussion for later what are you doing here."Stefan tried to ease the awkwardness. Jeremy's glance fell on Stefan, "We're here for the weekend, leaving Sunday night. I just wanted to see Elena and everyone else, Where's Damon?"

"Alaric's outback making burger's why don't you go get some."Elena said awkwardly trying to change the conversation seeing as Stefan's expression changed.

"Hope why don't you help me finish the cake?"I asked her as Jeremy and his new Girlfriend passed us.

"Okay, can I taste the frosting?"

"Taste it while you can Hope, my frosting is for rare occasion."Stefan grinned,"Why don't you go back outside with Elena, I'll finish the cake for Hope."

I gave him a nod and looked down at Hope,"His frosting isn't that good, he's too cocky like your dad." She giggled. I left them to finish the cake.

The evening couldn't have been anymore awkward than it was, Lucy did not seem to like us very much aside from Jane and Alaric. Jeremy shot daggers as me with the Klaus situation, with the occasional I'm sorry about Damon. Although as far as I know Hope had a great time outside the Mikaelson day to day routine, time hit and it was time to go. I turned on the engine driving back to the french quarter, Hope fell asleep on the way back to the compound.

It came to realization as much as I try no one will accept Klaus, even if he's less evil than before. I don't demand them to but I at least would like if they accepted my relationship without making it uncomfortable, aside from Stefan accepting it and Alaric walking on shattered glass no one else accepted it aside from Enzo who didn't give a care in the world.

I stopped the car in front of the compound,"Hey Hope, we're here."I nudged her softly, her eyes opened confused at her surroundings until she recognized her home."Go I'll be there soon." She nodded leaving the car.

I leaned my head back closing my eyes.

 _—-_

I opened my eyes to find myself still in the car, I turned on the engine and started to drive back to Alaric's. I called Stefan on his phone.

" _Hello? Elizabeth is something wrong?"_

"Stefan, Cade's back…" I kept my eyes on the road but everything right now in my grasp started to fall apart. I heard a thud,"Stefan?"

 _"_ _I'm fine, what does he want."_

"Me and you…"I gagged at the last part, I sped faster by the second when I saw a figure standing in the middle of the road. Cade. I stepped on the brakes but it was too late the car swayed to the side falling out of the New Orleans bridge.

The car fell at the bottom of the river, the water started to fill up the car. I tried to unbuckle my seatbelt but it did not unclasp, I tugged it as hard as I could. I broke it off and opened the door swimming back up to the surface, I gasped as I swam to shore.

I crawled out of the river to grass area, Cade was standing before me,"Oh my sweet child."

"What are you doing here."I gasped glaring at him, he grabbed my hand helping me up which I refused but nonetheless he pulled me up.

"I must know if it's true."His gaze fell to my little bump, his eyes full of astonishment and curiosity. His hand reached for it but I pulled back in defense."I can sense him."

"Why do you want?"I demanded feeling the anger rise.

"Revenge."

"No."I growled glaring him down.

"Silly silly girl, no one toys with the devil."His eyes gleamed at the sight of my bump, it was like he was seeing pure light."Tell Stefan I will be seeing him soon."

He turned around his heels walking up the hill,"By the way you have until he's born to make your decision, of whether you want to die or him." He left me there quelling my own anger, He's not taking my baby and whatever I have to do to stop him I will.

I stood there watching him leave, the devil would not take my child. I walked up the hill to where the bridge was, I waited for a car to pass. From the distance I could see a car coming from my right, until it got 10 feet away from me I could see who it was. Hayley. She stopped the breaks 2 feet away from where I was standing and got off the car,"Are you okay?"

"Perfect, can I borrow your phone?" She nodded tossing it at me, I grabbed it and quickly dialed Stefan's number.

 _"_ _Elizabeth! are you okay?"_

"Fine perfect whatever, come to the compound now."I hanged up on him handing Hayley her phone,"Let's go home."

I got on the passengers seat waiting for her to start the car,"What happened?"

"I lost control."I looked at the road ahead of us, where did he go?

"No what really happened, thank god Stefan called Elijah and not Klaus he would have murdered half a village." She didn't start the car just stared at me waiting for answer.

"Something's come to haunt once again." I answered. She turned on the engine and headed us back to the french quarter.

—-

I walked into the compound soaking wet, I walked to my room to change clothes on the mean time Stefan got here. It didn't take him that long to get here, he arrived 20 minutes after. I ran down the stares to him,"We need to talk." I grabbed his hand rushing to Klaus's office where no one was there.

"Cade's back, I saw him Stefan he told me he would be seeing you soon." I held on tightly to his arm.

"Elizabeth we destroyed him how can he be back?"He raised his voice at me but how could I say anything if I was every bit as worried as he was.

"He's the devil Stefan, I don't know what we can do anymore."I stated letting go of Stefan.

"I can't put Elena in any risk."His eyes turned apologetic.

"I'm not losing Elena! I built a future with her I'm not losing the possibility of growing old together and having children of our own!"His eyes full of rage and pain.

I left him there, I needed to find a solution to this. Things would get worse if I allowed them to, I ended him once I could end him once again. I couldn't be selfish and hand Stefan over, he was my closest friend. My best friend actually, he had a future with Elena. I would always have to help them, because the devil wants me more than anything.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

I watched as Klaus's chest rose and fell with every breathe, Things have been havoc since the day I saw Cade. I no longer felt safe for me or anyone else, Louis has been hiding in the shadows trying to attack but failed. As for Klaus's issues have been only increasing, he wakes up gasping for breathe in pure shock some nights.

Marcel and the witches have only been giving the Mikaelson's more problems, I fear more enemies will rise from Hell. Speaking of Hell, Cade has made his appearance well known to me these last two months. I feel like I'm losing everything. The love of my life, my child and everything I cared for.

Days, I've spent looking for any form of light on how to end Cade but it's been a dead book end for me and Stefan. Klaus hand gazed across the bump staying there without any movement, I felt him kick against Klaus's hand, it felt weird. Such an innocent thing without any darkness in its heart would be born with enemies after him, people that would want him dead and other's that wanted him for what he was. I rested my hand on Klaus's, no matter what Klaus said I knew saving all of this was something nearly impossible.

My phone buzzed, I grabbed it looking at a text from Stefan.

 _I found something, I'll be there in a couple of hours._

Something meant a chance at stopping Cade, a chance to have that happiness I longed for. I gazed at Klaus's sleeping body, what will happen if when I let go of all of this to save my child. I needed to have plan B I couldn't stick with only one solution, I would leave my child to Klaus and I would take the hit for him and Stefan. _A man is not born evil but made evil._

I brushed my hand against Klaus's hair, he flinched a bit gassing for air, another nightmare. I pulled him into my arms trying to calm him down as his breathing became faster. "Hey Klaus you are fine, look at me."

He buried his face in my neck gasping for breathe but slowly calming down. "You'll be okay, it's just a dream. You're okay."

I stroke his hair, trying to calm him down.

His hand reached for my necks his grip started to become tighter and tighter."Klaus."I grunted trying to claw off his hand.

He quickly let go pulling himself away from me."Stay away from me!"

"Klaus? Hey it's me."My hand reached for his face slowly. He calmed as my hand reached his face, I pulled him once again into my embrace,"It's a dream."

His breathing slowed down, he became so vulnerable in my arms no one could have thought of seeing Klaus ever like this.

"A blade can kill Cade?"I raised my brow at Stefan, how can a blade easily kill the devil. How didn't we find this before?,"How do we get it?"

"I'm still searching where but it all leads to Mystic Falls."I gave him a look that was enough to tell him to go,"I don't know Elizabeth."

"Go with Elena, retrieve information about it and if it's there get it before it's too late, we only have less than 3 months now. I can't stall my own child."I handed him a journal.

"What's this for?" His looked confused.

"This might have answers, I have been searching in the book. I promise you once this is over you can take the cure." He pulled me into a hug,"If anything I want you to care for my son."

"Don't be such a drama queen we will make it out alive."He chuckled as he let me go, "You'll raise him and he will love you, I will grow old with Elena and have children of my own."

"Gosh you you're so sentimental."I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Go get your things ready, and head for Mystic Falls."

"Will do captain, I'll see you in four days."He walked out of the compound like a breeze. Things would change soon enough for everyone's good, things would get better.

I looked down at the Codex, this had to have answers beyond the ones it revealed. The book itself was enormous, an answer was there and I knew it.

I waited in line at the coffee shop for my tea order."Tea has never been my style."My heart dropped at the voice, Cade.

I stood there frozen for a second before I reacted,"What do you want?"I gritted through my teeth trying to be as composed as I possibly could.

"I decided, I would stay until the birth."His words so smooth to my ears but that's how he was, a manipulative man.

I took a few steps away from him to the door."Ah ah my child, we must talk first."I stopped my tracks to look at him.

His eyes moved to a man standing by the cashier, "You've been hiding secrets from your wife, you killed her lover. Why don't you skin yourself alive while everyone watches."

I watched as no one did nothing, the man pulled a blade from his pocket cutting through his tan skin. The piercing screams the man let out were enough to withstand the pain I could imagine he was feeling. A huge chunk of his skin plopped on the wooden floors of the coffee shop. His bones and muscles exposed only covered by the blood pouring out of his arms as he continued to flay himself like a piece of meat.

"Now let's talk or I'll continue to collect more souls."My eyes fell on his eyes piercing blue ones, so beautiful yet so full of darkness.

"Ok."I couldn't allow him to kill everyone in here,"Not here." I walked out the door feeling his presence behind me.

"Why are you here?"I demanded holding my hands protectively over my bump,"You said you would be back in a few months, leave me alone."

"New Orleans is a very interesting place, Since everyone lacks motivation here I decided to stay here."He stated calmly as his eyes wandered to the right by an alley."He wants to kill the baby, I always thought Louis would have been useful."

I heard a deep male voice scream, I saw at the direction Louis was at. His body was disintegrating like if acid had touched his skin. Everyone's eyes on Louis it was like something out of a horror movie, His skin falling to the ground like jello. It looked as if he was shedding off his skin and all that was left was a bones and muscle to the full exposure of everyone. I covered my mouth at the sheer horror of the scene unwinding in my eyes.

"Much better."Cade mused smiling at his own creation.

"Why?"I asked under my breathe too astonished at the scene to ask properly.

"He was to harm what I want, I won't risk losing the ability to get my hands on you."

I could hear the screams, the gasps coming from the tourist and everyone around here, I looked to my side and Cade was gone. "Elizabeth?"I looked at Rebekah.

"Louis is dead."

Her eyes narrowed at the body at the other side of the streets, dead and exposed to humanity."You didn't?"

"No… Cade did."She grabbed my arms hurrying me out of the scene, she took me with her back to the compound. The scene played in my mind fresh, he was capable of anything without remorse. Of course he was the devil, the man was created with no remorse.

The only difference between Rebekah and Klaus is that she was easier to fool, Klaus always saw beneath my lies."I need to rest."I said softly walking toward the stairs.

I closed my door shut immediately running toward the codex, I needed to find out more of this man. The devil had a back story but what help did it provide knowing he was cast away?

I rested my arms against the railing watching Klaus and Hope talk, moments like this I would miss if it was under the circumstances. I wouldn't be able to hold him in my arms, watching my baby sleep. See his first steps or here him call me mom, all because of one decision I made long ago. I regret it beyond words but I can't do anything now, as much as I want to I can't do anything no longer. "I can see it in your eyes you know."

"Life, always so complicated."

"In New Orleans, it will always be." Her hands fell on shoulder, she gave me a small squeeze.

An idea popped in my head."Then maybe you just to destroy everything that makes it complicated, evil only exist if you allow it."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

"I thought our son would enjoy it."I took in the beauty of my son's room, at this point I was days away from having him which made me fall deeper into the darkness. Stefan had not found the blade, he was still on the search but yet had not found it. The days were ticking and I no longer knew if we were safe.

The room was beautiful, two of Klaus's painting hanging on the wall, a light grey color on the walls made it look brighter and bigger. It was exactly a dream nursery with the little white wooden crib. A drawer full of baby clothes, the room was just perfect.

"Rebekah?"I continued to look around the room clutching a brown bear inside the crib.

"Yes. I would think she wouldn't be excited over a boy, yet she was. Do you like it?" His gaze never left me as if he knew what I felt by the minute.

"Yes."I smiled at him trying to hide any sadness I felt.

"Not what your eyes are telling me."His voice was soft as usual, as always he treated me as something so delicate as glass.

"I'm happy."

He took steps toward me,"Elizabeth?"

"Klaus."I shot him a look, I didn't want to talk about this at the moment.

Everything was prepared for the outcome of the next few days, I had left everything I had to my newborn child and his father. I had left my knowledge and letters one day he will read when he's older, I had left Elijah and Hayley as his guardian incase Klaus would go off the rails into his old self. Anything Damon left me I left a small part to Alaric. I was ready to whatever came my way, my soul would be Cade's in exchange for Stefan's freedom and my child's.

"Have you thought of a name?"He asked, a smirk on his lips."Distraction, Love."

"No… He's kicking."I felt him kick again, which made me smile.

"Is he?"Klaus extended his hand to feel him, I placed his hand on my bump. Klaus smiled at the kicks of our son,"He certainly loves to kick."

"Francis."I blurted out, Klaus caught my gaze not sure what I was talking about,"I want you to name our child Francis."

"Is there a special meaning to this name?"

I shook my head,"I find it fitting for him, unless you want to name him Quinlan?"

"I will hold you on those names Love, I was thinking Klaus jr."He suggested, with a devious little glint in his eyes.

"You're way too conceited for your own good Klaus."I scoffed, brushing his hand off.

He chuckled slowly leaning closer to my face brushing his lips with my own,"You love me nonetheless for it." His kiss made every little sensation in my body heighten. Like fireworks all over my body exploding.

I clutched onto his neck, keeping myself from falling to my knee."I did know the affect I had on you was that extraordinary."His whispered between kisses.

"You're ruining the moment."I growled pushing him against the wall of my room, it was like my whole body was screaming to the angels. I would make these little moments the most I could make of, There was a knock on my door ruining the moment.

I pull away,"Come in."

Elijah walked in,"Brother we have a pending talk."

"You chose the wrong time Elijah."Klaus looked rather annoyed at the disturbance of Elijah.

"Go Klaus it might be important, Quintus says so."

"I thought it was Quinlan?"Klaus's brows furrowed.

"Do not name your child Quintus, it's good enough his father is Klaus. Now brother."Elijah gestured out the door.

"I'll be back tonight."Klaus kissed my forehead, leaving with Elijah. Quintus Mikaelson sounds awful already. Quinlan Mikaelson already sounds even worse, whatever the child is name won't matter as long as it's not Klaucius.

My phone buzzed.

 _I'll meet you at the Campanile in an Hour._

Did Stefan find the blade, a sharp pain hit me. The contractions… no no not right now, no baby stay in here. I ignored the pain anyway, I grabbed the keys to the car Klaus bought me and drove to the campanile tower. It took me no less than 15 minutes to get there, I wanted to be early here before Stefan. I waited half an hour before entering the tower to wait in there for Stefan. My phone buzzed, It was Klaus. I answered it.

" _Elizabeth where are you?"_

"At the Campanile waiting for Stefan, I will be there soon enough."

 _"_ _I'm coming for you."_

"Klaus I'm fine." He hanged up on me, I hate it how he treats me as if I couldn't defend myself. I didn't need his saving or him walking over my shadow every single time I leave the compound.

Another contraction hit me causing me to grunt, I saw a shadow walk up the stone stairs to the bell. It looked like Stefan which was odd since he didn't come up to me, maybe he thinks I'm upstairs. I followed behind without hesitation till I reached the top, it wasn't Stefan. It was Cade. My stomach dropped as the contractions intensified by the minute,"He's coming."

"I've made my decision."I stood as far as possible as I could from him.

"And what is it?"He sat on a wooden bench by the corner of the stone wall waiting for my answer. "Me, you can have me but not Stefan."

"Oh sweet child you aren't here to make deals with me. The choice was you and Stefan, not just only one." His eyes lingered on me.

"No!"I grunted,"You promised to leave him alone."

He shook his head,"I never promised that, I want both your souls."

My phone buzzed. I answered it,"Go ahead please, the child is on his way I can feel it."

"Stefan I'm upstairs." I heard foot steps coming from the stairs. I turned off my phone as I saw Stefan come in with something in his hand. The blade.

I let out a small whimper of pain, the baby would be here soon."You won't use it on me, you would die."

"I'm no longer a vampire." I looked at Stefan confused, he took the cure.

"You took the cure? Sad makes the killing easier."Cade stood up grabbing Stefan by the shoulder."I would have hope not to use this."My heart dropped when he pulled out the dagger meant to kill me.

I shook my head at Stefan before I screamed in pain,"Stefan the baby is coming." I crouched holding myself steady.

"Elizabeth… hold on."Stefan took steps closer to me trying to help me but it was no use as Cade tossed him across the room with ease.

"I'm sorry my child but it has to be done."He grabbed me by the arm pulling me up with the dagger in his arm.

"Yes, it has to be done, see you in hell Cade."I pierced the first blade into his heart, he looked down in shock. I pulled away from where he was, gasping as the contractions became more intense.

And in the hours that came, I found myself holding my newborn child. He was more than perfect, beautiful for better words. If my child possessed the power Vincent foretold or not it didn't matter to me. He was healthy and beautiful, the sight of Klaus holding our child was the most beautiful scene.

Certainly I would not have to wait days to heal, as I was already good as I was months back before I got pregnant. Whatever came between now and then, if the darkness that hid in the shadows came for my child. I would be ready to fight them all, till the day it all goes down.

* * *

 _I didn't make this birth scene so dramatic, you will all understand why in the later chapters. Guess what Sky is popping up next chapter, originally I was going to make it darker but it doesn't do justice due to the sequel. As you see Stefan took the cure, making him human. Hated the ending in TVD would have preferred it to end how it started from the beginning. Elena and Stefan, a human life together. There will also be a time lapse in the next chapter, just warning you._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

I ran and ran as far as I could, drenched in my own blood. I stopped when I made it in front of the french quarter, I held on to a pipe. I walked toward an alley where no one would easily see me, everything was dark except for the lights twinkling and the live music playing. I started to cough blood, "Vez matos in vernanduz."It was a dark skinned witch chanting.

"Who are you?"I coughed up holding myself against the brick wall.

"I'm here to hurt you, it's orders. Sadly I can't end you but I can hurt you."She mused continuing to focus her hands on me.

My skin felt as if it were on fire, nonetheless I stood straight.

 _"_ _Matt! No!"The car plunged into the river jumping off the Wickery Bridge. Every single decision that I made in my life flashed, all I knew was that I was about to die in the very instance. I died without making it back to Damon or anyone for the matter, I died without being able to experience life. The water filled my lungs as I could no longer breathe._

I started to cough out a mixture of water and blood, everything hit me. The times I've died, all that pain hit me. I grabbed her by the throat."We both know my ending but I won't leave without a present."She grunted as I ripped her head off slowly making her cry in pain. I tossed her head along with her body to the side, holding myself from falling at everything hitting me at once. Every single memory of what I've done replaced in my head, the ones I've killed. My death and Damon's death overall tormented me.

I ran to the middle of street covered in blood and bleeding out as my injury in my chest did not heal. Every single injury I suffered when I died before many times my body was suffering the injuries as part of the witches parting gift. It caught me the stares of many humans as one lady grabbed my arm with worry written all over her face,"I'm going to call 911.".

I gave into it all, I needed the help once again.

{~No POV~}

Things for the Mikaelson's had become harder with Niklaus, Marcel's men have been at war with them. And unknown enemies had been after their family, everything was just a number of unpredictability. What made it worse was knowing his two children would suffer the consequences of his actions.

She mesmerized his own brother to forget the location as if she wanted to leave him, one would think he wasn't afraid of anything but he was. His fear was of being alone, being without the single being that crept into his heart without a warning because that's how she is. Like a siren seducing men to their death, making them do whatever their little hearts desire.

He felt powerful yet weak at her side, love had always been a weakness and so she was his. At the start when he realized his feelings he tried to push her away, push the feeling away but somehow she brought him back to square one. Her beauty was that of unknown to him, she was nothing like any woman he had met. Her high spirit, her intelligence and unpredictability made her more dangerous than him altogether. She was demon disguised as an angel, but he craved her like a drug.

Not even Aurora caused this feeling in him, an immense feeling of devotion and love for one simple girl. Moments he longed to be the old Klaus the one without remorse or something holding him down but the sight of his innocent 4 month old son and his daughter Hope made him keep his humanity intact as so did his family.

"Brother what is all the commotion going down there?"He asked nonchalantly as he whisked the sugar in his coffee.

"A girl was found in the middle of streets bleeding."Elijah sounded very interested with the matter.

"Must have been one of Marcellus men midnight snack, it's a shame."Klaus smirked, placing little to not attention.

"I asked the women who called the ambulance for her, brother."There was a pause in between Elijah's words,"She described her as a beautiful thin redhead with piercing blue eyes."

Klaus immediately placed his cup down as Elijah captured his complete attention,"She's not human and she would immediately come to us, Elijah."

"I will take the matters into my own hands, I will head for the hospital to see if this girl could be her."With that his brother disappeared.

It couldn't be her, she would have come straight to him not a place made for the humans. Endless if she was seriously injured which he doubted as she wasn't a being who could easily get hurt like any mortal.

{~Beth's POV~}

My eyes fluttered open but winced at the bright lights hitting my eyes, I sat up to find my chest covered in bandages and in a hospital gown with a monitor next to the bed beeping annoyingly. I pulled off the IV in my right hand and anything connected to me.

"Miss. I came here for some information. Don't worry this is only to get the information needed to contact any family members."She smiled holding a clipboard."Name?"

"Elizabeth Saltzman."

"Any family?"

"My uncle Alaric Saltzman."

"Could we contact him under any number?"

"Yes."

"Can you give it to me?"

I was going to answer him when my eyes narrowed at the fine man dressed in a suit as usual,"Sky?"

"I'm her fiancé, if you could please discharge her." I looked at him defensively. The nurse left the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you, a witch is after you. I offer you my help."His eyes only showed sincerity, If I wanted to be strong enough to help my family and the Mikaelson's I would need time to heal an strengthen once again.

"Let's go to your place."My feet touched the cold floor as I stood up before the king."Don't expect more than friends. In a month I will come back to Klaus."

"As you wish."He said calmly taking my arm and in a bright light I found myself in his arms inside his palace. The palace looked the same as if nothing had changed even the slightest. I pulled away from him uncomfortable with the closeness.

"Follow me to your chambers, I will arrange proper clothes to be send to you and you'll have a personal maid attend to you."He took my hand leading me to my chambers, this felt too weird for me. This was the life I tried to run away from.

He opened a door to a room that was something made for a queen, golden lined bedding. It was beautiful but not made for me.

"I wanted to ask you something."I looked at him questionably.

"There's a ball going on tonight at the Solaria palace. I was wondering if you would accompany as friends of course."I was beyond tired and I wanted to rest, but risking the chance at laughing at all the royals was something I wouldn't risk.

"Alright, I'll be your friend date."

"I will have selection of dresses brought to you by 4 O'clock. The ball is at 7 sharp. I will meet you here by 6:30pm."He smiled bowing before me, he turned his heels toward the door.

"Don't bow, I'm not a queen."I smirked, he paused for a second before continuing out the door.

As soon as he left I dived for the bed taking in the softness of the sheets, in a month I would have my son back, Klaus back. I fell into a deep sleep ignoring my whole situation, everything just flew away from my mind.

I opened my eyes to three maids holding two dresses each,"What the hell?"I sat up immediately annoyed with the situation.

"My lady, King Sky ordered to bring you these six dresses. It's ten past 4 O'clock, shall we get your ready?" These girls were not past 20 years old. I frowned before getting up from the bed,"Which dress will it be, my lady?"

I inspected all six dresses choosing the royal blue long V neckline dress. It exposed more than needed but there wouldn't be any fun without it. For almost two hours I was prepared by ladies and to be honest it wasn't the worst thing ever. I showered , I got prepped. The finished the last of my hair, I looked like royalty. Knowing this could have been my future made my stomach knot.

I waited till the time Sky would pick me up which he was sharp at. Everything seemed so normal to me yet foreign, the royal ships made me cringe. The dress was exposing some of my back but the worst was my chest. It didn't expose everything but my chest bone and collar bone were exposed, Sky's look wasn't helping how uncomfortable I was. He grabbed my arm with his as we walked out the ship, the long length of the dress made it hard to walk down the ship.

"Inside the ball, there will be every royal from every planet. Just bow and I will introduce you."Sky murmured as we walked down the staircase, there was reporters by the side of it taking pictures.

We entered passed the guards, toward the entrance there lead a hall to the two enormous doors to the ballroom as I remembered well. Yellow roses surrounded the room, everything was a regal as always.

"King Sky of Eraklyon, and his escort princess Bloom of Sparx."

Those words hit me like a cold splash,"Be happy there's a room full of people here otherwise I would have killed you."I muttered smiling as everyone stared at me like some sort Alien. This was an error all I wanted right now was to be with Klaus and our son.

Sky lead me to a group of people that from an angle were unrecognizable, as we got closer and before them I knew very well who they were.

"Bloom?"Flora's soft voice ringed my ears.

"What are you doing here? Where's Damon?"Stella raised her brow confidently, this was why I hated royals so much.

I let go of Sky,"I thought why not ruin Stella's day. The age sure hit you, and dead thank you."I snapped placing all my attention to everyone else.

"I'm sorry."Flora smiled sympathetically.

"Don't be, I'm happy with who I am now."I said, nonchalantly.

"So you fooled around with Sky to be back with Damon, and now Sky again?"Stella was getting on every inch of rage I was holding in.

"Sky just provided me a safe house for now, who I'm with is none of your business Stella. Remember I wasn't the one who slept with her best friends boyfriend."I whispered smirking at her victoriously."If you'll excuse me, I need a drink."

I walked away from the group that were my past and toward the bar. "Ignore Stella she's still venomous about the subject."

"Sky, she's still obsessed with you. I don't care but I didn't come here to fight over a high school romance."I kept my direction to the bar, as he followed like a dog.

"Is that what it was to you?"He seemed rather hurt by my words.

"It was, I thought it would be more than that but as you see now we are both from different worlds."I said, truthfully."I really thought you would be the one at some point but after allowing Klaus in, I realized he was the one I wanted to die for."

"I'm happy you're happy. Even if I have to watch you from the glass, I just want you to have a pleasant time here as friends."He took my hand leading to the center of the room to dance.

"You do realize everyone thinks we are together, right?"I chuckled at the ridiculous idea.

"Then let's give the crowd for tonight what they want. Just for good old days."His offer seemed to tempting to resist and if I could make Stella jealous I would do it.

"Ok your highness, for tonight only."

"Of course."He kissed the top of my hand and proceeded to twirl me, dipped me. The eyes of a certain blonde burned on me like orbs from the sun.

"Why didn't you marry Stella?"

He looked taken back by the question,"Because I don't love her, because I can't make myself marry someone who is nothing but a grain compared to you. As I am what I am, I don't need an heir nor to wed endless it would have been you."

"Cheesy, then why did you sleep with her when we were together. I gave you my all and I would have still if I wouldn't have fallen in love with Klaus."

He tensed up a bit but loosened up quickly,"And for the rest of my life that decision will haunt me, at least I know you're happy."

"I haven't seen my son since three months ago. It hurts to know I had him in my grasp and to give him up for his father's safety."I confessed looking around the room.

"You did it for his safety, keep that in mind. The Mikaelson's are trouble and always will, but that child has no fault."He dipped me causing everyone to gasp and applaud.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

"What's your plan?"Stefan asked, through our secret phone call.

"If we can get Kai to New Orleans he could syphon Marcel's powers, That's all I have but to bring him back is more trouble than burning Marcel alive. Otherwise I will be back by Sunday night in New Orleans." It really wasn't the best option.

"How's the maid service treating you?"

"Good, I could get use to it but I need to get back to the real world, with my son and Klaus. Anyway how's Klaus?" I asked, fidgeting with a my necklace nervously about his answer.

"I honestly don't know much from him but I do know about your son, Francis."

"He's safe?"

"Yeah pretty much, hey I gotta go I will see in two days."With that Stefan ended our call, I put the phone down as I heard Sky walking in.

"I wanted to give you something before you leave."He walked to the bed with a small silver box in his hands.

"You aren't proposing are you?"I teased him taking the box from him and revealing a blue stoned necklace. The diamond was the size of a pecan and far to bright to even be a regular diamond."What is this for?"

"Don't say no."He paused, as he sat by me on the bed."I want this to be a token of our friendship, that necklace is meant for the women who is to wed the king but I know I'm far from that, I just want you to have it because it was meant for you."

"I can't Sky, I don't want to give you false hope."I handed the box back to him in refusal to the extravagant gift.

He placed it in my hands once again,"No please keep it, I will get on my knees and plead if you don't."

I rolled my eyes, looking back down at the necklace."Only if it means nothing more than a simple friendship."

He nodded, agreeing."If you ever need to come back please come back again. I enjoyed your company, the palace gets lonely here."

He took the box from me, and opened it."May I?"

I gave him a nod pulling my hair up, as he clasped the blue stoned necklace."Thank you."I murmured, admiring the diamond.

* * *

I push open the gates in the compound and enter to find the Mikaelson's all united talking over something,"Elizabeth."Klaus, stands up.

"I'm back."I announce softly, as my lingered at the hybrid walking toward me. Kol steps in ruining my wonderful moment.

"I've been on a quest for something, I'm back again."I said softly as my attention went fully back to Klaus, I rushed into his arms hugging him tightly. Taking in his scent, the feel of his expensive jacket, his touch.

"Get a room."Kol said in disgust.

I pull away paying my full attention to everyone else, as Elijah seems to intrigued with my sudden appearance by the looks of it,"Why did you leave?"

"That's a discussion for another time."

"Can I see him?"

Hayley smiles signaling me to follow her to his room. I walk up the stairs nervously to finally see him once again. I run into the room to where his crib was, he was awake looking at the ceiling till his eyes landed on me. Wonder grew on his innocent eyes as he started to squirm to reach me.

He was still as beautiful as always, his fathers dominant features were as dominant as before."He's yours, pick him up."I looked at Hayley hesitant but do so anyway. He was soft and so light in my arms I could almost feel he would fall off.

I stay there with him in his room for a while till I take him to my own, I lay on my bed with him next to me. He was surrounded by pillows so he wouldn't fall as he slept peacefully ever so slightly moving his fist to his mouth.

My eyes flew open to find Francis still sound asleep, I felt an arm around my waist. I slightly turned my head to see Klaus fast asleep, I couldn't help but smile lightly at them both. Sleep wasn't my friend tonight as I just gazed at my sleeping prince, every little movement he made was just so precious to me.

By 5 am the sun started to shine against the white silk of the drapes. I gently got out of bed gently grabbing the sleeping baby with me, I headed toward his room and placed him on his crib. In another world I would have only focused on him but in this world I'm more than just a mother fighting for her sons safety. My phone buzzed catching me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Bloom I know you just left but I need you to meet me somewhere in New Orleans, It's important." Sky's voice sounded troubled.

"Meet me at the city park, I'll be there in an hour."I quickly hanged up heading back to my room to shower and dress. Klaus was no longer here as the bed was empty with an imprint of where he was laying before on the sheets. Was he mad at me?

Right now was no time to worry about that, I had something 'important' to do. I walked toward the bathroom to find clothes on the chair by the mirror. The warm steam filled the room but it was clear enough to see the silhouette of a male body.

I removed my own clothes deciding to join a certain someone, I opened the glass door allowing a big puff of steam hit me."It's water love, I won't bite."I was pulled into the shower causing me to shiver under Klaus's touch.

"What are you doing in here?"I held myself with his own arms.

"I needed a warm shower."The little curls on his hair were now slicked back, he was definitely warmer under the hot water which made every nerve in my body tingle. The look on his eyes were begging for something we both wanted by every second, I gasped as I found myself pressed against the marble tile. I let out a soft moan as his lips trailed my neck up to my own lips, nibbling on the bottom lip.

I felt myself out of breathe at the pure intensity, my veins on fire and body on fire. He pulled me up wrapping my legs around his waist as he supported my weight, with a thrust I felt the most desirable pleasure I could imagine as I bit my lower lip.

I looked at the time I had five minutes to get there by now,"Do you trust him?"I looked at Klaus with hesitation.

"I don't know, now go get dressed."I pulled him by the towel closer to me. He smirked at the realization of the towel hitting the wooden floor.

"You're too insatiable for your own good, Love."

"As in insatiable as I am, I must go. We have a talk pending by the way."I handed him his towel, I pecked his lips and left before I would tempted for more than just a kiss.

I took a taxi to the park not wanting to take one of Klaus's cars, by the time I got to the park I was ten minutes late and from the far view Sky seemed pretty frustrated at my tardiness. I walked toward him, all I got from him was a small smile and a slight wave."I thought you said, an hour?"

"I got held up."I replied, He stood up starting to walk with me."So? What's the deal?"

He brushed his blonde hair back as he usually does nervously,"The council of all the planets, well there's a meeting every so often and as you know I went yesterday. We had a discussion and a voting, they want Eraklyon to provide an heir of sort and a co-ruler."

"Adopt a child, marry one of your many exes."I knew where he was trying to take this, it wasn't something so easily hidden especially how his eyes told me something.

"They want me to marry you, I need to do so to save my own planet. We don't need to be together just think of it as a business, Stella was in question but she's married to Brandon even though she said she would. Think about it, it would be a protection for your son and no one would know. I would have someone represent you at the wedding. All you must do is sign a paper that binds us in Eraklyon but we won't be nothing more than rulers."

I stopped my tracks, glaring at him."You want me to marry you? are you insane, I'm getting married to Klaus. Do you think he would accept it?"I asked, bitterly.

"A year, we would be married a year and your son would be under my protection for as long as he's alive."He scratched the back of his neck as he does when he's nervous."The council wants to meet with you today."

"No Sky, that's the most stupid thing you have asked from me. I can't do that to Klaus, even if he agreed to it I wouldn't put a strain in our relationship."He let out a sigh of defeat as my words hit him across the face."Please I'm begging of you, no one has to know. For a year, even though your planet is frozen you still provide power to my own. Think about it and call me if you agree or not, I will talk to Klaus if you want me to."He's insane, if he thinks he will talk to Klaus.

"Either I kill you or he does, I would be handing you my freedom, my happiness."I clenched my jaw, at his suggestion.

"Think about it."He said softly placing a small red velvet box in my hands,"It's an Eraklyon heirloom once you make up your mind you must wear it the day you sign the papers, the wedding will be held a week after and someone can represent you. We would only see each other for events, meetings and the day that marks a year of completion."

* * *

"Stefan what do you think?"I placed the velvet box in his hands, he opened it to reveal a blue stoned ring. "Tell Klaus."He murmured as he took out the ring.

"I think you should tell Klaus about it, if he says yes then do it otherwise I tell you to do it. Why because if Elena had the chance at being safe incase of anything I would take it, as he said he would only expect you to be friends."He placed the ring back into its box.

"I'm engaged to Klaus, Stefan. I couldn't put that fine line between us, our relationship is complicated at it is now."I sighed as I watched Stefan pour sugar into his coffee,"I'd watch out on the sweets, Stef."

He put the sugar down frowning,"Why waste every little bit of life? Anyway I don't think Klaus will unleash hell on such a small thing, you aren't sleeping with him nor being a real wife."

"You know what I'm going to talk to him right now. "I prompted myself off the chair taking the ring with me, I dropped a twenty and hugged Stefan,"I'll see you tomorrow at 11 for brunch with Elena?"

"Yeah sure, just text me where."I let go of him and walk back to the compound to confront Klaus about this stupidity.

"Can we talk?"I walked into Klaus's room, he was standing by the balcony looking into the darkness of the night.

He seemed troubled as always, he didn't dare to look at me."Might you tell me in your own words of the little prince proposal."

"You spied on me?" I asked exasperated closing the door behind me, he turned to face me with a face full of betrayal written all over his face."Don't you trust me? After everything you don't trust me."

"Should I trust you? Should I trust you will not betray me?"He raised his voice at me, as he walked toward me.

"It's ridiculous Klaus, I'm not accepting his proposal. I rather live at risk then live with some security when all I want is you, all I want you is to be open about your feelings, your nightmares. I'm not marrying Sky, I just want you." I assured him, caressing his face.

He removed my hand from his face, clearly bitter."Do you not want a life filled with servants and parties,Love. Do you not wish for a life without danger?"

"I wish for a life with you, I've died three times and nothing is compared to a life without you. You can take everything you want from me but you."Desperation filled my voice, I wasn't going to let one man ruin this all for me.

I placing myself in front of him as vulnerable as I could be, he ripped the necklace off my neck throwing it across the room. His heavy breathing lowered as his hand touched my face,"Your competence for loving someone remarkably filled of darkness puts me at your feet, thus hating how weak you make."

I hugged him burying my face into the crook of his neck,"You need to stop trying to make me cry."

"Mmm quite the predicament, I rather kiss you."He pulled my face close to his own, our lips touched without any movement before they moved at like a symphony. His hands on my waist pushing me against him and his warm velvet lined black coat.

I removed off his jacket, as I tugged on his grey shirt."Insatiable."He whispered against my ear, as he took over my hands from going any further."I believe it's my turn."

He undressed me as he laid me on the floor, my hands went down to unzip his pants. He saw what I was doing and did it himself all while trailing his lip down my neck. I let out a moan.

"Klaus."I breathed out as his lips trailed down my stomach, he held my legs down as the pleasure between my thighs build.

My toes curled as I bit my lower lip, His lips trailed back up my body to my own lips. I grabbed a fist full of his hair as he prepared me rolling his hips, I let out a gasp at the sensation of him. I felt my body on fire under him, he moved slowly leaving me wanting more by the second. I rolled my head back piercing my nails on his back causing blood, he flinched a bit but continued.

"Klaus…"I breathed, his attention went to me for a second. I turned us over so I could be on top, I captured his lips with my own as his hands traced every inch of my body.

I opened my eyes to see a silhouette standing by the balcony, it wasn't Klaus as he was asleep next to me under the sheets. _Damon._ I sat up holding my weight with my elbows, his shadow fated away into the darkness of the night. Klaus's grip tighten around my waist, he let go and flipped to the other side shaking. I laid back down wrapping my left arm around his shoulder.

"It's just a dream."I whispered into his ear, I closed my eyes trying to sleep but I couldn't. I watched him sleep the rest of night nurturing his nightmares as much as I could.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

"Stefan don't gawk, now fix your tie."I walked down the royal hall in a pale blue halter neck dress to meet up with the council and the rest of the royals. The guards opened the door for me, all eyes fell on me and my accompany."Princess Bloom Of Sparx, has your decision been made?" I looked down at a brown haired man in his 60's. It must be Marcus.

"Yes."I answered standing at the center of the room with Stefan behind me.

The man stood up walking toward me,"King Sky."He ordered.

I felt eyes burning at my direction, "I've decided it is for the best of Eraklyon if we make a mutual agreement, there won't be any wedding but if you wish to make a false one then so be it. I want an agreement which would hand over Sparx to King Sky, I would be a queen but with no marriage linking us."

"What you're asking for is absurd."Marcus scoffed.

"Take it or leave it, I'm not marrying King Sky. I can co-reign over Eraklyon and Sparx if you want without any marriage involved. Do not say it's not possible, it is. If it fits everyone for the best you can make a wedding and have everyone believe I'm married to him."I held my head high glaring into the man's silver eyes.

"What would we gain from this?"His eyes narrowed questionably.

I smirked at him,"Everything, without me Eraklyon will fall and so could your beloved council. You can take my deal or I can leave, better yet blood will spill if you don't take the offer."

"I'm not afraid of you or your immortality."He spat clenching his fists.

"But the queen of Solaria is, I can easily kill her now if you don't take my proposal. I can kill every royal in the instance." My glance went toward the blonde staring in horror for her own life.

"King Sky Of Eraklyon?"Marcus called for once again, the blonde king made his appearance known as he stood by me."Do you accept the proposal?"

"Yes, No marriage will be involved. We will be nothing but rulers ruling as friends together, I do not want the wedding. If anything we will say it was private, I also wish for half of inheritance to go to her as her own right."

"Sky no, I don't want your money. I just want to get this over with."I denied his offer.

"You will take it, it's not what you want it's if you ever need it."He was so stubborn I swear, I sighed in defeat otherwise this would get more complicated.

"Good, You will sign these papers declaring you Queen of Eraklyon and Sparx."Marcus said as a women handed him a newly made agreement. Stefan just looked in amazement, I read the paper before signing it as I did not want any surprise. Sky handed me a pen, with a flick I signed my name on it.

"Everyone I present you the new Queen Of Eraklyon, in one week from now there will be a coronation. If that is all the meeting is dismissed."Marcus announced leaving me a nervous wreck.

"A coronation? As crown and everything?"Stefan asked with a teasing smirk on his face.

"I guess so, well Sky as we agreed I will come for the coronation, and anything that is business related as this meeting otherwise as a good friend I will see you soon."I gave him a slight squeeze on the shoulder leaving the room and the planet altogether thanks to the portal.

"Did you tell Klaus about this?"Stefan asked following behind me as we walked back to the French Quarter.

"Yes, he does, he was against the marriage but agreed to this as I had no other loophole out of this."I said softly as we crossed the street. "You're coming to the coronation by the way, as Klaus might not come."

"Might beat up the ex?"

* * *

The week passed, lucky as I did not want to travel to Eraklyon Sky made an agreement to hold the ceremony in Holyrood Palace in Scotland as that palace was easy access to. And I would feel safer there, it would be broadcasted live apparently. A 14 hour flight to Edinburgh, Scotland with Stefan,Elena, Alaric, his daughters, Kol, Rebekah and Klaus was troubling enough, sadly Bonnie could not come.

Rebekah pulled the strings of off-shoulder red silk ballgown with gold detail an pretty long tail, it was like one those dresses from the 1500s. My hair was let down and wavy, there were maids but I did not want their help."My brother is marrying a queen soon enough never thought of that."

"The irony, is he getting ready?"I asked flinching as she tighten the strings tighter.

"Yes of course, Elizabeth just between us girls you don't have any doubt about my brother do you?"It was more of a demand than a question.

"I love Klaus more than I could explain Beck's, I don't a life without Klaus in it."I said softly as I adjusted to the tightness of this dress.

"Good otherwise you would have me breaking your bones for breaking Klaus's heart."She smiled fixing her dress.

I wanted Francis to come but as he was too young for these events we decided to leave him with Freya and Hayley. I gulped as the 8 foot high double does were open, it wasn't full yet although I could see Stefan, Elena, Alaric and his girls Standing in the first row across from where Stella was with Brandon glaring at my direction."A queen at my sight."I turned around leaping into Klaus's arm.

"You're my king."I stroke his cheek, as he held me against his very dashing black suit."Where's Kol?"

"Causing trouble as always love. Shall you lead me to my seat?"he moved on his hands to push back a strand of hair.

"Yes, for one thing. A kiss."

"Say no more."He held my cheek with his hand as he placed his lips on my own deepening the kiss. After a minute we pull away walking toward his seat,"After this we can go explore the palace."

He smirked shaking his head,"Insatiable."He kissed my forehead, with a few hugs and good lucks I left my friends and family inside as I walked back outside.

After twenty minutes the room filled and I waited outside with Sky, he was dressed in white and blue with gold. Like a king would dress, the crown on his head. Look regal as humanly impossible,"Ready?"

"No."I answered as we walked toward the door with a line of people behind us."In a million years would I think of this."

"Friends remember, you were born to be a queen. And you will marry Klaus and live what you wish, but I'm always here as your friend."He smiled at me squeezing my hand as we entered the double doors. Everyone was standing as we walked toward what seemed like a priest, everyone from royals to the council was here.

As we took our last steps Sky sat in one of the thrones, I had to kneel in front of the priest tilting my head down."Long live the King."Everyone chanted. I looked behind me to see Klaus who was giving me a heart melting smile, The priest placed a crown on my head. I stood up walking toward the throne sitting one foot away from Sky. "Long live the Queen."

I looked around the room, too many familiar faces. I wanted to run away from this but I couldn't,"I give you the queen and king of Eraklyon."

Everyone bowed, everything was done in less than 15 minutes luckily enough. Immediately the festivity began with drinks and food,"You've been here before?"

"Yes about five hundred years ago love, during the reign of Queen Mary of Scotts. I actually know many secret rooms in this palace, the horses here were quite lovely."Klaus stated, with fondness of his own past.

"Show me the horses I saw earlier today?"I ask for taking his hand in mine, He takes the crown off leaving it to one of the maids by us leading me out of the event, like teenagers in love we run out of there toward the stables.

I let out a laugh as he presses me against a door toward a room,"I thought we were going to the stables?"

He chuckles,"I think we have something more important in question."He pulls me as he crashes his lips on mine as his hands pull the dress up grasping my thighs. With a click and a slam he opens the door placing me on the bed locking the door behind him, in a blink of an eye I find myself kiss him as his hands travel up my thighs. It hurt to good to deny Klaus my body right now.

A soft moan escapes my mouth as he undoes the strings of the dress, I wanted more not just a simple make out session. My hands travel to his white bottom up shirts unbuttoning it, the layers of clothes are soon scatters all over as I surrender to the hybrid. I throw my head back allowing another moan escape my mouth as his lips wander the most sensitive areas of my body.

* * *

"I will meet you at the party in a few minutes, I need to fix this."I said pointing at my hair, Klaus held me from behind as he kissed my shoulder and left with one simple nod. I stared at myself in the mirror, I was now a queen. I did not want to be a queen, but being so if anything happened would provide safety to our son and Klaus along with his family, my family and friends.

I brush my hair with my own fingers as I stare at the reflection in front of me, I was this now. I was a queen to a man I did not love, I was bound to him as a queen. Marriage or not we would be connected by this, at least I know soon I'll be married to Klaus.

"You must be pleased with yourself."I looked at the person standing by the door, A pretty blonde with her own yellow royal attire. Her hazel eyes burned into my own as all I saw was utter hate.

"If this is about Sky he's yours to take."I fired back turning around to face her, she held her head high.

"I married a man believing I loved him more than a simple attraction to my ex best friends boyfriend. I realized I loved him more than I loved Brandon but even after so long he still loves you and will always, if your vampire wouldn't have created him into a vampire we could have been together."Every word that came out of her mouth spilled with hurt and discomfort.

"And you blame me for Sky still loving me? I'm pretty sure you know I don't love him."Part of me felt sorry for her as another part did not.

"But you care for him, you know you do. You don't know what it feels like to love someone from the shadows and watch them weep over some foolish girl who has every man at her feet. You even made the man who tried to kill you and your friends love you, you're a bitch who can't allow anyone else to have what she wants."She sneered closing the door behind her.

"Klaus has nothing to do with this, if you love Sky so much tell him. He's free for you, I would advice to divorce Brandon first."I smiled as I tried to keep my cool, although every never in my body wanted to explode but I would not give her the satisfaction.

"No!"She screeched,"Don't you get it, he loves you and only you! I have to watch behind the door as I see him stare at you with utter devotion even if you deny his love, I have to cry every night over a man who loves you. The queen every man wants, the hero, the powerful girl every man wants but only one has. I watched as he weeped for you when you chose Damon, I saw him lash out as he saw you love the man who cursed him to a life of blood and misery."

"And I'm sorry for that but that is the past, Sky does not need saving he needs to save himself. I'm no hero but someone who will fight till the ends to save the man I love and everyone I care for, I would kill for pleasure if I had to save them." I said, ferociously.

"You took the only bit of happiness Bloom, you took the man I loved and threw him away like trash."Her eyes watered as she slowly moved my way,"I fell in love with him since the day I saw him, I fell in love with who I thought at first was the squire."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ruining that, I'm sorry for falling in love with Sky at the time."My voice trembled as those words came out of my mouth, _I was in love with the wrong king at the time._

"It doesn't matter."She continued,"He still loves you and you're just a monster everyone worships, so many people died because of you. So many lost something because of you, you deserve nothing more than death."I watched as how dangerously her eyes became, wild and crazy like a predator.

As she got closer to me I saw something silver glistening behind her hand, a blade."You can't kill me."

"Yes, I can! You are not as immortal as you say, a vampire is easily killed."She growled pointing the blade my way.

"I'm sorry but you're mistaken, I'm no vampire."I corrected her trying to snatch the knife without hurting her.

"Do not play with me!"She shrieked, "You're a vampire, I can easily end this for the both of us. I will say you tried to attack me and kill me. I'm a queen, everyone will believe me."

"I'm no vampire."I raised my voice, watching her every movement."I'm a queen! I'm the queen of Eraklyon and you're not, as much as you try to kill me I will always be a queen! You were my friend until you betrayed me! by seducing my boyfriend all because of your jealousy. I will always be his queen even if my feelings are not the same."

I hit a nerve, I knew that and that was the purpose to weaken her,"I hate you! I hate you took him from me!"She cried, the blade in her hand started to shake.

"Stella you're being ridiculous, put it down and move on."

I moved away from her being able to remove the blade from her hand as she fell crying on her knees, I tossed the blade outside the window leaving her alone to cry. I could not make myself comfort her as I did not feel sorry enough to be a friend to her once again. I walked back toward the party not being able to face Sky at the moment as I tried to avoid him as much as I could during the whole day.

The 14 hour plane ride back to New Orleans was one of the most stressful ones I've been on, Elena and Stefan decided to stay behind in Scotland for another few days before coming back home. I wished to stay longer with Klaus although due to Francis being back home as well as Hope, the issues with the witches.

* * *

Hello fellow readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm already working on the sequel of the sequel, I took further inspiration of a vampire favorite. Combining universes is hard yet easy, but I needed to change the dynamic between things.

Anyway read and enjoy!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

I found myself enjoying the warmth of the sheets and the rather warm skin of another body laying next to mine, I felt him sit up rather quickly."Klaus?"

His breathing was getting faster by the second as his skin felt hotter than normal. I sat up wrapping my arms around his shoulder,"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I rather not."He pushed my arms away, leaving the bed and the room. I tried not letting it get to me but it hurt to see him like this when I couldn't do anything to help him as he did not open up to me. I picked up my phone to look at the time, it was 4am.

All I wanted was for him to open up nothing else, but I wouldn't get that as long as he didn't want to. Every moment it felt like I was losing him, everything was playing against us. I get up from his bed leaving the room to my own, I dress and shower before going to check on Francis. Before entering I could see Klaus there holding him,"He was awake." Klaus's voice was soft enough to be audible but not to awake the now sleeping once again Francis.

"Ok."I stammered as I walked away back to my room closing the door behind me. I heard the door open behind me and close,"Just forget it Klaus, it doesn't matter."

"It does matter, at least to me."He sounded apologetic.

I shook my head,"It doesn't forget about it, just know I'll always be here."

"Do you want to know what my nightmares are? Do you wish to see damnation?"I turned around to face him not noticing how close he was.

"You're only damned if you wish to be damned, I just want to help you." I said softly as he placed his hand on my cheek closing his eyes. I saw fire, I saw the Mikaelson's covered in blood. I saw too many images that some did not make sense.

He pulled his hand away,"Those occur every so often."His voice trembled.

Klaus wasn't a man to show weakness and seeing how shaken those dreams made him, scared me to my core. I said nothing but hug him burying my face into the crook of his neck, he returned my hug laying his chin on my hair."I do not wish to talk about them today, I do promise another time."

"What happened to Stella?"I asked bluntly.

"The council has decided to remove her powers and as soon as her son turns 5 they will make Brandon regent and crown Adam king."Sky explained."Why didn't you kill her?"

"Because killing her wouldn't have been punishment, I have other things to focus on. I need to build power before everything falls, now it's just a game of survival."We walked passed the gate headed toward a coffee shop nearby.

"What's the plan?"He asked intrigued as he followed my pace without effort.

"I'm going to get a coven of witches, bring Davina back and a clan of vampires. Marcel has been playing harder game, and darkness lingers."I needed the power, I need to defend my son from all this, I need to protect everyone.

"I want to help."He smiled squeezing my hand, I gave him a glare. "Do you think it's the right thing?"

"I'm a king and you're the queen to my planet, as being so it's my job to help you and protect you as friends of course."A small smile tugged the corner of his lips.

"Fine."I groaned, giving up on any future fight.

"Question. What if you find a girl and get married does that dethrone me?"I questioned, reluctant to ask but it had been something going through my mind at the moment.

"Jealous?"He teased as a smirk tugged his lips,"You and I both know that's not going to happen. If it were to she would just be the princess of Eraklyon, no one will take that from you. Again its 99.9% no chance."

"Wow a bachelor for eternity, seriously don't you ever have a sex craving?"I chuckled, as he shook his head in obvious false denial.

"No and yes, you know with who I want to."His eyes darken a bit but quickly soften.

"You and I both know that's not happening, anyway you're paying for breakfast."I raised a brow, playfully entering the cafe.

* * *

I placed one of the many books I have on my book shelf, I felt hands slips around my waist."I thought the bar had specials today."

He turned me around holding me up against the shelf,"They were out."He crashed his lips against mine asking for dominance. I wrapped my legs around his waist tangling my fingers through his hair as his hands ran underneath my shirt, I heard the clasp of my bra snap.

I pushed him off to the bed, I jumped on him ripping his shirt open,"That's for my bra."I smirked before he pulled me by my hair down capturing his lips with mine. I trailed my lips down his jawline, his necking chest giving him little nibbles. I gazed up as he cut a line on his neck, I kissed up to his neck tasting the metallic sweet warm blood out of his neck.

His breathing became heavy, as so did my own with all the electricity running through my veins. I wanted more once again like a drug, I was addicted to the vulnerability and pleasure of being his. He pulled my lips to his once again as he ripped my shirt off.

I rolled over to face the sleeping Klaus, the room was dark but the moonlight shined on him giving him a glow against the light. I stroked his cheek with my thumb as he slept, I felt him wince and go back to normal in an instance. _No one ever told me love would be this difficult._

"You're awake."He murmured, as his eyes opened faster than the speed of light.

"Is it a sin to watch you sleep?"I slid my hand down to his chest brushing his tattoo.

He just stared at me brushing his thumb against my lip,"You make me weak."

"Is that a good thing?"I questioned nervous about his answer.

"Yes darling, weakness taught me to love."His voice was velvety smooth and low causing chills down my spine."Even the most darkest beings learn to love."

"Even when I hated you I believed there was some good in you, and.."He cut me off.

"And my charming wit and glorious looks."He grinned proudly, conceited as always.

"If that is what you believe your highness, I won't fight you on it."I held my laughter, he gave me a glare of annoyance.

"Am I not worth a queen? I can assure you I'm a man with talents, I can show you."His voice was soft but dangerously inviting.

He pulled me on-top of him, my chest pressing against his with a smile tugging his soft pink lips."Mmmm I might need to find out before deciding."I whispered against his ear, I felt his hands run up my back as he moved his face to capture my lips.

{ _~Flashback~}_

 _"_ _It would be best you leave Elena here alone, the hallucination could cause her to hurt you."Klaus warned._

 _I glared, at the despicable hybrid staring at me with what I could say worry._

 _"_ _No, I'm staying with her here."I stood my ground by Elena._

 _"_ _Must you be the definition of stubborn? If that is how you want it."In a blink of an eye he grabbed me by the waist carrying me over his shoulder as I protested._

 _"_ _Let go of me or I swear I will hurt you!"I yelled trying to push myself off him but due to what and who he was he was far much stronger than I was, a simple newborn vampire._

 _He placed me down once we were out of the room Elena was locked in,"Now little bird you will stay calm and quiet if you want Elena safe."He warned me pressing his index finger against my lips. He was too dangerously close to me, making me feel oddly to comfortable with the closeness. His presence made me feel safe?_

 _Then I remembered what Stefan said,"Every sense in your body would be heighten, everything you felt for someone is heighten." I shook the thought away, I was attracted to him as a human. I'm with Damon, I can't think of sleeping with the enemy._

 _"_ _Come with me."It was more of an order than a question, he stood at least 6 inches away from me with his hands behind his back staring at me in a way I could only express as admiration._

 _I followed behind him without a word escaping my mouth as I was scared of being ripped in half, or maybe I was wondering what he wanted to show me._

 _We entered his art room, "I've seen this before."I blurted out without doubling thinking of infuriating him._

 _He chuckled shaking his head slightly as he stared at the ground for a second then back at me,"Do you not notice something new?"_

 _I looked at him, his smile made him look even more handsome than ever. I swear Elizabeth get yourself together, I looked away from quickly as he noticed I was staring at him to look around the room to finally noticing the new painting. A fiery red head in a white dress sitting on one of the branches of a tree, vampirism caused my hair to go back to red unluckily for me._

 _"_ _Should I be offended or take it as a compliment? seeing as on your free time you deem to draw me."I wanted to come out harsh but it sounded more like a question._

 _"_ _As an artist I must immortalize such extraordinary beauty."That look of devotion and longing would make any woman weak to her knees. I can't deny the utter attraction and connection, we were both orphans. Both full of tragedy._

 _I was with Damon and I'm in love with him, as much as I felt an attraction it would be simply that,"I'm leaving for New Orleans soon, I wish for you to come and let me show you the beauty of it."His offer tempted part of me._

 _"_ _Maybe someday."I said, rather coldly admiring the painting of me. I touched the painting, the feeling of the brush that once swirled around this canvas. I looked up to my side as his hand took mine guiding it against the drawing,"Klaus…I'm with Damon."_

 _"_ _Damon might be your first love but I intend to be your last one."His breathe was against my ear as he whispered that velvety smooth._

 _The little moment was broken by a throat clearing, I looked to my right pulling my hand away as I saw Stefan."How's Elena?"_

 _{~End Of Flashback~}_

{ _~Flashback~}_

 _"_ _Take it out, I beg of you."Klaus's voice trembled as the pain of the splinter of the white oak stake inside his chest seemed unbearable even to the most powerful being. He was trembling and sweating out of pain, clutching to a leather sofa shirtless begging me to remove it._

 _I sat there just staring at him,"Why should I?"_

 _"_ _Because I saved your life!"He screamed either from pain or pure annoyance._

 _I leaned in a bit as I sat on one of the chairs in the room,"Because you put it in danger."_

 _"_ _I beg of you, take it out please."He pleaded on his knees. His baby blue eyes begged for some sort of mercy from my part, my connection to this man made being merciless something impossible for me. My relationship with Damon was right now walking on glass as we've been fighting a lot over his reckless decisions and about Klaus._

 _I got up and walked up to him, he stood up breathing fast,"Where is it?"_

 _He took my hand guiding it by his right side of his chest by his heart, I stuck my hand as he let out a grunt of pain. I felt the the cold piece of wet wood, tugging it lightly before yanking it out as he screamed. The injury immediately healed as I tossed the piece of wood away._

 _"_ _Thank you."Klaus said softly, I realized how close we were to each other. I felt my heart raise, my skin tingle and every nerve in my body wanting to get closer to him. I was over my head, allowing myself to even think of getting lost in the deep end._

 _I don't know if out of reflex or just because I gave him a kiss on the cheek,"Don't think because of this I wouldn't dare not to hurt you."I whispered against his cheek before walking away out of that mansion._

 _{~End Of Flashback~}_

"What was that?"I asked confused with something that happened many years ago, the day we were officially something to everyone.

"You wanted to talk about my time during my imprisonment, those were the memories I hanged onto. You were there with me in the times I could no longer bare it."The utter pain coming out of his mouth tugged a string in my heart.

"I don't want you to say it all at once, I want you to feel comfortable and even if you're not I just want to be here with you."I whispered pulling myself closer to him.

"Then I would love to know what troubles you at night, your whimpers aren't from a dream in the meadow."He was right, it was my own bad decisions haunting me. My own time in hell haunting me.

"It's just casual bad dreams, don't worry your handsome self. A kiss would make it better."I bit my lower lip.

He smirked at the last few words,"Kissing a queen, such a tempting offer." He reiterated to himself before pulling me into a breath taking kiss that caused my skin to tingle on fire.

* * *

The three girls walked in front of me in excitement at the colorful amusement park here in New Orleans,"Can we get on the Monkey Jump?"Josie asked fluttering her little eye lashes.

I nodded following behind them. They got in line in wait for there turn, I stood by where the other adults watched.

They boarded the ride a minute after, even if it was a very light day I felt as if someone were watching us. "Hey, got the tickets for the light show."Hayley held five flimsy tickets in her hand.

For the rest of the day we had our fun, rode rides with the girls. Ate lunch, took pictures. On the way back home I felt a tug, as if something were wrong. "Elizabeth?"I looked at Hayley confused until I saw what she was looking at. In the rear mirror there was a two wolves behind us.

"Stop the car, I will stop them."Hayley had a fierce look on her, luckily the girls were asleep. I pulled over to the side as Hayley stepped out ready to stop the wolves, I got out of the car. The wolves where now men,"What do you want?"

"We want the hybrids offsprings." _Francis._

"You won't dare to touch Hope."Hayley growled sticking out her claws, nothing in the world stopped me from wanting to see if he was okay but I had Alaric's daughters to protect.

"Why do you want Hope?"I held Hayley back.

"We just want her, now hand over the child."His voice was very demanding. My eyes narrowed on the dark haired one,"Hand over the child now!"

"No."Hayley sneered, her eyes glowed yellow.

They both jumped toward us, I grabbed one by the neck ripping in him in half like a rag doll. It didn't take much effort for Hayley to end him,"We need to get home now."I couldn't of anything else but run to abattoir to see if my son was okay.

I parked the car in front of the abattoir and ran out of the car to get inside, I ignore the looks the questions and just run upstairs to his room. I open the door knob to find nothing, not a heartbeat not a gentle breathe. I felt my world collapse seeing his crib empty, I searched for anything in the room throwing everything around.

"Where's Francis?"Klaus's voice was filled of despair and fear.

"You tell me! where's my son."I screamed,"Where's my son!?"

"I don't know… I was at the french quarter."He was lost with words, at this very instance all I wanted to do was hurt him. I left my baby in his hands, his hands to only lose him because of him.

"We need to find Francis…" My son was gone, if anything were to happen to him I won't be able to live anymore. Klaus pulled me into his arms,"I will get our son back, no matter what it takes."

I didn't question him, I didn't care what it took to get him back now. Even if it meant live's would be taken along.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

"Any form of being able to track him has been blocked, the only way to find out would be to track the witch who casted the spell."Freya explained, the current situation of my lost child. It's been five days without any trace of him, not even a single track.

All I could feel was an empty hole in my heart, and utter firing rage growing inside of me."It will be best if we don't attack the witch community single handedly."Elijah's voice rose.

"Do as you want, do as you all want but I'm not going to wait until my son is brought to me butchered like an animal."I clenched my teeth, glaring at all of them.

"For the best of our son, you must not attack without a plan."Klaus argued, utterly calm.

I turned to face him,"You out of all people should not tell me what to do best for one's child. You who took Hope away from Hayley, you who almost killed Elena. Do not come as a hero when you're not." I didn't mean anything, I was flustered with the situation.

I hit nerve as his face morphed into discomfort and anger,"He's my son…"

"Yet, you failed to watch him."

Elijah stepped in between both of us,"Fighting over who's fault it is won't help anyone, now if you will both calm down."

"I will find our son."Klaus promised before walking out of the room, Kol just had a straight face.

As Rebekah looked disproving from our confrontation,"My brother meant no harm to little Francis, he loves his son more than anything."

I glanced around the room before exiting the room to find my child, I needed to find the witches. I went to the church Vincent used for his own ceremonies, and there he was with all his little people."Elizabeth…"

"You must be wondering what I'm doing here. Well I came for a little magical blood shed, now where's my son?"I wouldn't sugar coat anything, I came here for something and I would get it.

"It would be best not to fight us, it's only one of you."A witch spoke up.

"One who counts for hundreds, one who will destroy you."I launched a candle holder at her, it impaled her in the head."I got more to come."

"Elizabeth, I can promise you my witches had no participation in the loss of your child."Vincent held his hands up in surrender.

I looked around the room full of a least 20 witches,"You have spare witches, twenty down won't hurt you."

"If you are to hurt them, I will put you down along with the Mikaelson's."Vincent threaten. I took his threat as nothing but a measly game as I impaled another witch.

"Without me the witches will end with you, forces beyond you gave me another chance at life that not even you can take. I can make sure that foreseen future you've seen turns into nothing but bloodshed. Now one of you knows something."My focus went back to the witches.

After at least a dozen dead 6 were left counting the previous two,"Who know's something?"I glanced at them all six, until I could see a glint in one of them. "Look, we have a winner. Where's my son?"I grabbed him by the throat piercing my claws into his throat.

"I rather die, you will never have him back."The Man grunted, I looked back at Vincent before crushing the man's skull.

"Find my son if not you'll be left without a community."I walked out of there. I needed to find the wolves now, every single creature who could be related to this would be a target.

* * *

"Come on little doggies, I got treats…"I stopped my tracks when I heard something crash at least ten feet away from me, I ran toward the crash to find Klaus in the middle of 9 wolves in human form.

I grabbed one from behind ripping out Its' heart,"What happened to a plan?"

"I'm not very good with plans."Klaus smirked before slaughtering the clan of werewolves. With one last scream from a wolf Klaus came up to me."We will find our son."

"I made sure Vincent will help."I didn't want to look at him with a straight eye, as a little voice inside of me blames him for the disappearance of our son. "If we want to find him, bickering about who's fault it is will not help us. Our son is in danger, I do not want to lose you in the crossfire."

He grabbed me by my arms,"You will not lose me, Love. I promise to bring our son back into your arms."

I buried my face into the crook of his neck, the days would go fast by then. A search would conclude to nothing, my son was lost suffering for all we knew. Everyone tried to give me hope, I wanted them to be right.

Every night I would find Klaus in our son's room, speaking to himself. As for Hope she was kept oblivious from the lost of her half brother, I envied her for that. If only the day I would have stayed with him here or taken him with me, if I'm not to get him back I don't know how I will live with myself.

I walked into Francis room to find Klaus there once again clutching to a wooden toy,"Every night I worry of what they will do to him, he's to innocent to his own surroundings to know evil.".

"I know I blamed you for his disappearance but it's not. I played part in it."I take the toy away from him, this was one of his favorite. I could feel myself for the very instance fall back into the darkness, the one I've fought as my eyes started to water.

I found myself embraced by the intoxicating scent of a vanilla, cinnamon scent Klaus always had."Do not blame yourself for the loss of our little one, I will bring him into your arms once again."

I looked up at him playing my hand on his cheek before we both tried to comfort each other with a tender kiss, I pull away to lay my head on his shoulder. "What if we never find him Klaus?

"Even if it takes years, months, weeks or an eternity. Our son will come back to us even when blood will spill."His words were soft and soothing in a way.

* * *

I finished dressing myself when I heard my phone vibrate, Klaus was the one to pick up the call as I stood there questioning him.

"If you are to hurt him I swear I will skin you alive only to do it until the pain is no longer bearable."He gritted through his teeth. He had that animalistic look in his eyes, the one I saw many years ago when he was after my friends.

The only think that came into my ears was _him._ Klaus quickly ended the call,"It's about our son isn't it, where is he? what did they tell you?"

He placed the phone on the nightstand,"Easy love, they want us both to go to a warehouse 20 minutes away from here."He explained.

"What are you waiting for let's go."I marched out of the room as Klaus followed behind to the car, we got in the black SUV and drove to the warehouse the person was meeting us at.

It didn't even take twenty minutes to get there, we got there earlier. I ran out of the car to get inside the grayish warehouse. I ran inside to find a tall muscular man, he reminded me of Tyler."There is the queen in all her glory, to rescue of her son not without the king behind."

"Who are you?" I demanded ready to attack him but Klaus grabbed my arms,

"Careful, Love."He cautioned glaring down at me.

"I am Scott, Alpha of the Seattle pack. Your son is under our rule, but you see it wasn't I who wanted him rather order's from below and above."His eyes settled for someone who stepped out of the shadows. A man with shoulder length back hair, tan and muscular.

He stepped in front of the Alpha,"I'm sure you've heard of me, the name is Marius. You must the Elizabeth, do not worry your son will be returned promptly."

"It seems to me you would go as far as to kidnap my son to only give him back for nothing in exchange, that goes far beyond the villains code."The malice in Klaus's gaze made me feel unsettled.

"Ah the original hybrid isn't it, I've heard a lot about you but I'm not here for you. I'm here for her, her blood."Marius eyes darkened.

"Why take my son if you want me?"I held Klaus's hand, incase he tried to do anything stupid as I already could see it in his eyes.

"Your son was thought to be as pure as you, but his blood is tainted with the hybrids."His eyes lingered on Klaus,"Your blood is pure, I thought to take the female offspring of his although again she's tainted. Her or your son's blood is no use as it's not the blood of a pure being."

"My blood is no use to you."But of course it was, my blood was as useful as could be.

A smirk grew on Marius's lips."You and I both know that is a lie, your blood is the purest of them all. Clean from any strings to the Mikaelson clan, first of your kind. Blue blood flows in your veins, you are a legend in everyone's eyes. The vampire who burned dozens of people at stake with no remorse, the one who helped murder the devil himself. The one who carried his child, you've produced fear and safety to everyone."He continued,"You can have your son, I just want you and your blood for the safety of him."

"Hand him over."My throat went dry, this was no ordinary wolf. Nothing like Tyler or Hayley's clan of wolves. He was something else, a Lycan.

"Oh but of course, Scott bring over the child."Marius gestured the Alpha, the man walked away to a door for a minute only to bring back my 5 month old son in his arms wrapped in a brown blanket. He instantly handed me my baby, Klaus hovered over us protectively inspecting him for any bruises on his little arms.

"Now give me what is mine."I looked at Marius unaffected by his presence.

"Take Francis away from here, do not look back."I handed Klaus over our son, he hesitated.

"I'm not leaving you behind, the safest place to be with is me."I shook my head at Klaus, throwing him outside of the warehouse without much effort.

"Come and get me."I muttered and that was what Marius's friend Scott did, his form was something different from what I've seen. It was like that out of a mythological book, 8 feet tall with little to no hair but dark. A beast in all its glory.

I stood there watching him until he lunged at me tossing me to hit the wall,"Elizabeth it would be best you give yourself up."

"I don't like easy fights."I grunted getting up from the ground, I grabbed a metal bar ready to plunge into the beast. It tried to claw me as I tried to plunge the bar into him, I grabbed him by his head pushing him into the ground before breaking his jaw tearing the top half of his head open.

"I expected more from an Alpha."I whispered to myself without noticing Marius was about to lunge at me, the best thing that hit me in mind was pierce him with the metal bar. It did nothing o him but it gave me enough time to escape. The SUV was no longer there, I still ran until I got to the bridge and saw a car coming from downhill.

I stood in the middle of the road waving my hands to make it stop, it stopped a foot away from me. It was Stefan, I immediately got inside his car,"Turn it around back to the abattoir."

"Nice seeing you too."Stefan glared but did as told."I went to look for you but you were gone with Klaus, did he leave you?"

"Because I asked him to, he has Francis back and by now are home. We met a pair of man, short story the leader wants my blood and those are not normal wolves, they were like 8 foot tall beasts."I explained resting my head.

"You killed them?"Stefan asked, speeding up.

"His little minion yes, as for the leader Marius will be after me until I give him what he wants, his motive. Me."I audibly groaned, at once again realizing another enemy is after me, as always.

We got to the abattoir after what seemed like ten minutes, I walked passed the entrance to where Klaus was with his siblings holding our child,"She's alive."Kol gasped in exaggeration.

I frowned, looking over at him before placing my full attention to the man holding my son,"His friend is dead, but Marius is far well alive."

"Klaus said they were werewolves."Elijah looked over at me,"Why would they want you and nonetheless Francis?"

I looked at Elijah,"They aren't anything like Hayley's kind, they're bigger, stronger, and faster. Like beasts from stories, these aren't werewolves but beasts."

"Beasts?"Elijah asked intrigued, "I've heard about monster's that howl at night, 500 hundred years ago. Klaus might remember well as he almost ran into one."

"They were said to be extinct."Klaus said thoughtfully,"As it seems they are very well alive and after her blood for unknown reasons. It would be best if for a few days you leave to your court."

"No! I'm not going to hide like a coward, who say's they won't go after me?"I would not let Klaus order me around like his puppet, this was my war.

He placed Francis in my arms,"For a few days, until we figure out the cause of this sudden uprising. If you care the slightest for our son's life go away for a week at the most, do not fear for my life or anyone else's as they are not after us."

"I can give you my word my brother and your friends will be alright."Elijah assured me,"With Freya's help we will this a fortress."

I looked into Klaus's eyes,"Promise me you will be fine, that when I come back you will be alive."

"I promise."He kissed the top of our son's head,"If it brings you any comfort I would suggest you bring Stefan with you."

"I can't leave Elena."Stefan blurted out.

"It's fine, I'll leave tonight with our son for a week."I looked at my own son's face, he did not know what was going on in his life. Such innocence.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 26

It had been a 10 days since Sky's departure making things much more hectic here for me, as I was queen I had the duty to complete his job. From meetings to signing papers, to inspecting blueprints. Barely spending time with Francis who would keep Samara company as the Sky's mother fell in love with the little boy, with one sigh I sighed the paper.

"Your majesty, you have a meeting at 3 O'clock."He reminded me, I looked up at Sky's squire with annoyance.

He took the hint and left the office.

"Has there been news of my son?"I watched as Samara entered the office, her eyes were puffy an red as if she had been crying.

I gave her a weak smile,"No, I fear for the worst."

She sighed."Do not fear for the worst, as my son will come back to us."

"I hope so…"

We heard a loud noise coming from the hallways, I quickly got up and ran to the noise in fear of my sons safety. At entrance of the palace came in two of sky's men holding Sky in his arms, for sure he wasn't alive as his skin was an ashy grey, his veins were protruding from his skin.

"Sky!"Samara cried out for the lifeless body of the deceased king. A guard held her back, I just stood there frozen without able to move at the sight of him. Until something clicked, I ran to his body as his two men placed him on the stone cold marble.

Right on his armor there was cut, he had been impaled in the chest. I would not allow myself to lose him too."Give me your sword."

The blonde one placed a cold small phantom blade in my hands,"Come on Sky, you promised."

I cut open his suit and made a small cut big enough to fit my hand in it. With one slash on my wrist I placed it against his lips, feeding him as much as possible. I quickly moved to the order side sticking my hand into his chest, trying to restart it if possible.

I kept applying pressure on his heart, but it was cold. I glanced at Samara hovering over us with hope written all over her red weeping eyes,"Come back, please."

 _And nothing_ , please come back Sky I need you more than you will ever know. I retrieved my hand out as I got not even a slight pulse, in the very instance I found my crying over Sky.

"Sky cannot be dead."Samara kept repeating that to herself over and over again.

I heard a small barely audible gasp, my hands quickly moved to his face,"I promised." He murmured. The lost color in his skin soon came back to it's natural color, he sat up immediately pulling me into his strong strength as I cried like an idiot.

He let out a small chuckle,"I knew you would have missed me."

I pulled away from him."I would have more than missed your stupid jokes and remarks."I could still feel my eyes watery.

He held my cheek with his hand,"Then allow me to make another, I want to kiss you."

"Sky…"I was cut off by his own lips, as he pulled me into a soft tender kiss. I don't know if it was because of the moment or it was him. It felt like old times, I felt safe and loved.

I pulled away as I noticed Samara staring at us with a small smile on her face, Sky caught the cue as he went to comfort his mother. I had to tell Klaus as I could not just kiss him without telling Klaus about it, as they were sharing their little moment I slipped away to call him.

"Elizabeth."His voice was cold and unwelcoming.

My hand was shaking, I did not want to lose him. "I need to talk to you."

"I need to as well, It would be for the best if we broke off our engagement."His words hit me like cold water.

Tears rolled down my cheek."You told you loved me, was it all a lie?"

I could hear him breathe against his phone."Elizabeth, we are no good for each other. You've caused me more pain than anyone else, I hope you can tell Francis I will always love him. Stay with your king as he loves you and I do not."

I let out a small whimper,"If that's what you wish for, I just want you to know I really do love you." The tears kept dripping out of me more and more.

There was a long pause before he answered,"Tell my son I love him, goodbye Elizabeth."

I ended the call immediately, my heart felt shattered by a million pieces. Nothing explained this feeling, I felt it before when I lost him. This time I felt as if there would be no other chance, he held my heart to break a million times more.

I fled the scene, I needed to be with my little boy. I entered my room where he was full awake in the arms of a servant,"Leave please."She nodded handing me over my son. As soon as she left the waterfall began.

I sniffled,"Even though your mom and dad are no longer together, he loves you as much as I do."

He rested his head against my chest playing with my pendant,"I love him so much it hurts, no one will ever understand why I love Klaus more than any of them."

For the rest of the day I locked myself in my chambers ignoring the outside world, the man I was more than willing to give my life for him up broke my heart. "Bloom."I looked up as I clung to a pillow. _Sky._

"Are you alright? you left without notice."He closed the door behind walking toward the bed,"Why are you crying?"

I wiped the off faking a smile,"I'm just happy you're okay."

He sat by me, gently brushing his finger tips against my cheek, "You're lying."

I shut my eyes for a moment,"I called Klaus, he made the decision him and I are no longer together as he realized he did not love me."

Sky shook his head,"Then he doesn't see what he lost, it may not be the right timing but after losing you for so long. Marry me?"

I looked at him helpless,"I don't know, I…."

"You love him more than you love me, I understand that but I only ask of you another chance once again."He firmly interrupted, Klaus wanted me to move on than that's what I would do.

I took a deep breathe,"Okay, let's give ourselves a third chance by now." He grinned pulling me into another breathe taking kiss. _I may be with him, but my heart belongs to you more than anyone else._

* * *

Samara was more than happy with our relationship, the idea of gaining a grandson excited her even if they weren't connected by blood my son was loved. Sky had the morning off giving him permission to come with me to New Orleans to visit my uncle and Elena, we would be celebrating Alaric's birthday at a restaurant in Bourbon St.

We stepped through the portal with Francis in my arms,"Will your Uncle really enjoy an artifact from an unknown planet?"

I never put much thought to the gift as I did to the fact I would be presenting to my friend Sky as my boyfriend. We arrived to the restaurant as I could already see them sitting inside, I barely took notice of Sky's hand around my waist as we walked."Reservations?"

"Yes, under Elena."The hostess nodded guiding me to the huge round table. From a distance I could see Stefan, Elena, Enzo, Bonnie, the twins and Alaric. Their eyes narrowed at Sky."Happy birthday oldie."

He glanced at Sky."Yeah, yeah I'm old but look at this little guy getting bigger and more like his father."

I smiled weakly trying to avoid the glances, Alaric took Francis from me."Sky brought you a gift."

Sky placed the wooden box on the table."It's an old artifact as Beth told me you enjoy them, it's a pendant passed from warrior to warrior in my home."

Stefan cleared his throat."And where is Klaus?"

I felt a dagger plunged into my chest at the sound of his name,"I actually wanted to announce Klaus and I are no longer together."I took a small pause,"Sky and I are together once again."

Stefan frowned,"And he took that lightly?"

"Stefan."Elena cautioned him with a intense glare.

"He was the one to break it, anyway it's Rick's birthday."I wouldn't allow that to ruin my life at the moment, I had my baby to put first now before anyone.

I sat by Stefan who kept shooting me glances I ignored, I didn't want to talk about it.

We talked, ate and did everything a mortal would do. By the time we were done now we were going to go to Alaric's home to cut the cake, I walked out of the restaurant with Sky behind me as he held Francis in his arms.

"After the cake I must leave, I have a meeting."We waited in front of Alaric's SUV as he finished talking to Enzo.

"Okay…"

He rested his chin on top of my head,"I know it's uncomfortable at the moment but things will get better."

They would not get better, every time I had something in my reach I lost it."I know, he seems rather comfortable in your arms."

Sky rested his chin off to glance down at my son, who was resting his head against Sky's chest."I'm a charmer."

I slapped his shoulder,"Yeah right."I scoffed.

{ _~Klaus's Pov~}_

I did it for her own safety as much as it pained me to know the woman I loved was with another man by now, he would protect her better than I did. Days felt like years without her by my sight, in a single day I lost her and my son. Do not get me wrong I loved my daughter beyond words, but Francis was the spawn of my love for her.

"Brother?"

I looked at Elijah,"Let's go."

As we stepped out of the bar, he saw a scene that made his heart clench. His beloved Elizabeth in the arms of mother with his child in that man's arms. His child. His fist clenched hard enough to dig his nails into his skin, his heart told him something on the contrary of his mind.

Elijah noticed the intensity of his brother glare toward the familiar redhead and a blonde,"Klaus, you decided to let her go."

"For her safety, I must leave her."In the very instance as she was boarding a black SUV her eyes caught his, they felt frozen in time until he looked away."Vincent is waiting for us."

{ _~Beth's POV~}_

I saw him, I saw Klaus. As soon as our eyes met he fled, luckily Sky did not notice it but Alaric did. We left before I could run after him, in the back of my mind I would have run after him. I laid my head on Sky's shoulder,"Are you alright?"

I closed my eyes."Yeah, signing so many papers tires you."I chuckled.

Being with Sky was great, he treated with me with care and love. He treated Francis as his own, he was a great partner. Although I felt as if something were missing with Sky, though the no longer mattered because I do love Sky just not as much as Klaus.

After an hour Sky left leaving me here with my friends and family, I sat by the bench. Elena had Francis, it was the perfect time to be alone. "Are you not enjoying the party?"

I looked away from Enzo."I am, I just…"

"I saw the hybrid, I know what it is to love like that. When I chose to leave Bonnie for her own safety it hurt seeing her."I shook my head at Enzo's word.

"Klaus did it to protect himself and his family not me, it was his always and forever."His family was always before everyone and I understood that.

Enzo let out an audible sigh,"Or that's what you believe, Sky sounds like a great man I will give you that but if you're not in love it's not the same."

"I just need time to heal, Sky is the man for me." Even if he wasn't he was here for me, Klaus wasn't.

Stefan interrupted us,"Enzo, Bonnie is looking for you"

Enzo nodded,"All yours mate."

I stood up,"Stefan, no don't talk about him. Do not say I love him."

"I was going to say, I'm happy for you if he makes you happy. You're my best friend, if Sky makes you nearly as happy as Klaus, I'm here."

* * *

I felt Sky's arms wrap around my waist from behind me, kissing down my neck."I thought you had a meeting."A giggle escaped my mouth.

I felt his cool breathe against my neck."That little slip you're wearing is far too good to resist."

I should have worn something, this black lace slip was far too revealing.

"Mhm, well your majesty keep your hands off."I pushed him to what was now our bathroom, out of custom I had now to move in with him."Do not make me bath you?"

His eyes darken."Would you?"

I rolled my eyes closing the door, my relationship with Sky felt like the good old days. Sarcastic remarks but tender, very completely different from Klaus or Damon. With Damon it was passionate without a limit, but with Klaus it was everything I wanted passion, love, excitement, I felt like I was running on adrenaline. Most of all he brought out even the most darkest sides of me and accepted me for who I was.

I would always be in love with Klaus, no matter what my child was a sole reminder of that. I just needed to at least push that thought away and allow my relationship with Sky happen, I needed to allow myself to love him. I have to ignore the thought of him, and allow my relationship with Sky to bloom.

Out came the King of Eraklyon in silk pants, shirtless with a little smirk plastered on his face."Where were we?"

My eyes lingered on his expose upper body, truly the man was far too Handsome to be even real. His abdomen muscles were define, his golden blonde locks against his pale skin made him look like an angel. I wont deny he's unreal, like some model from a high top magazine. Klaus was handsome, even Elena admitted it to me once before I even started anything with him.

I walked toward him wrapped my arms around his neck,"Do you really want this?"He wanted me and we both knew that but since we started our relationship he had been so gentle with me, not pressuring me yet if I wasn't ready to be his once again.

The intensity of how close we were made any doubt escape,"Yes." I didn't even need to finish my sentence before he crashed his lips on mine, carrying up to the bed as we relinquished in our need to take the second step. Sex.

* * *

 _Originally, this chapter was meant to be much longer as the previous one. It is official we are three chapters away from the sequel, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I know you must be questioning my decision on separating Klaus and Elizabeth just to bring in Sky, the reason for this was because I wanted to give them a chance. As I can assure you all Sky nor Damon will me the man she ends up with, I have big plans for a new character I will be bringing soon. You''l hear about him in the sequel. Anyway enjoy the story, PM me if any questions and Review!_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

I walked into the abattoir as according to Stefan, Francis was there. I ran to where he was assumed to be, what his room to be. Surely enough I found him in his crib wide awake staring at the ceiling, I grabbed him into my arms comforting my child."I'm back."

He made a small sound, I had been stuck in a sailing boat for so long being here made me feel at home. Henry had been a great man indeed, his story had been something out of a horror book. But now as I carried his blood in my veins, relinquishing him from his misery. Any tie to the ancestors had been broken, I was stronger if that were possible.

I was like him, I had his strain through my veins and his men to destroy Marius. I had more than ever before yet I wanted to be the one who killed Marius, I searched for power only to find something greater. Something that would save them all when needed, If I want a world safe for my son I must first keep darkness at bay.

 _My dearest Klaus,_

 _As you may have noticed Francis is no longer under your care, I did not abandoned him I only searched for what would protect him when time came. Thank you for caring for his safety, as his father if you must see him I will make sure you do._

 _I do not remember our talk, although whatever we discussed I hope to remember soon. As I hope you live a great life with your daughter and fall in love again. I just want you to know my love for you is greater than you'll ever understand but I must move on as if I don't it will only do bad, when I time comes I promise to end all darkness surrounding our son. One death to save a million is only one petal fallen from a rose._

I laid the letter on his bed, leaving before anyone would notice back to Eraklyon with my son. My marriage with Sky would only secure his safety when time came, Henry's blood would only go as far as saving me. I placed my son in his crib."I promise my sacrifice will be for your own good."

"You're back."Sky's voice makes me jump."Where were you?"

I glanced at him, standing by the door with his regal kingly uniform. "I've just been resolving some issues."

He eyes me suspiciously but runs to capture me in his arms."You are fine."He whispered to me, he kisses my forehead.

"More than perfect, How have you been?"

He sighs."Solaria isn't giving in, and Isis seems to be joining them."He looked more stressed out than ever.

I planted a kiss on his jawline."It seems your exes have united against you, must I be careful?"I giggled.

I looked away from him, the truth would not have to be revealed to anyone yet."I found a person who helped me with substance they injected me, that's all."

I found myself once again in his arms, I comfort myself in his arms. "I'm sorry to think otherwise."He murmurs.

"I've been thinking."I murmur against his jacket."I want us to get marry sooner, a year is too far from now. Let's get married in two months."

He pulls me back to face him, searching for any signs of doubt."Are you sure?"

"More than ever."I smile as he pulls me into a passionate kiss. I would marry him soon enough, my happiness may not be long but it will be long enough to protect my son.

Between the days that past the wedding had been announced followed by an engagement party in Eraklyon for everyone to see, In less than two months I would be his wife. Don't get me wrong I'm happy and I love him but things had become complicated for me, right now who I loved and who I was in love with did not matter. With time I would give him my heart, but the thing is who knows how long I have.

I sat there with my son in arms enjoying a good cup of coffee with Sky at a cafe in the French Quarter waiting for Elijah to pick Francis up. The moonlight made the reflection of the streets lights sparkle, New Orleans at night was magical. "Have never really been here to enjoy the liveliness." Sky's eyes lingered on the crowd of dancing people celebrating the Mardi gras celebration.

"It's typically not this big. They're celebrating King's day I believe."I placed my cup further to Sky's direction as my infant wanted to grab it with his own hands."Aren't you a stubborn little man."

"Like his mother."Sky smirked, his face falter at the sight of Klaus coming our way with Elijah by his right.

"Are we intruding the celebration."Klaus's eyes glanced at Sky intensively, oh course he always tried to make others infuriate than himself.

"No."I break the tension between them both.

"The Mardi Gras celebration always gets rather hectic."Elijah commented glancing at the people drinking, dancing and having the time of their lives.

Klaus cleared his throat."There's my littlest prince."His hands reached for the baby grabbing a handful of my hair. I removed his little hand from tugging my hair and handed him over to his father, the familiar touch of Klaus's skin was welcomed but I quickly let go as my son is in his arms.

We hear a large scream coming our way, it came from the crowd. And then hysteria hit, Growls came from the same screaming and running crowd. It wasn't human, my first instinct was to protect my son."Take him."I ordered Klaus.

He placed Francis in Elijah's arms, He looked back at me grabbing me by my shoulders."If you care for our sons safety leave with him and you boyfriend, I will take care of this."

"No."The words I was about to say was not what I really wanted to do, but they were after me."It's my fight, take him and protect him."

I would not be able to keep Sky at bay, I pulled away from Klaus toward Sky."You can't do this, your son needs you."

"I know."I placed my hands around his neck snapping it, I turned around to glance at Klaus."Save your son." I made my way toward the screaming crowd.

"Marius! Come out."I called for him in-between the crowd of corpses. He walked toward me, with a animalistic look in his eyes.

"You've been hiding for too long, Elizabeth."No expression written on his face."I was concerned I'd lost you."

I held my stance."Then what do you have in mind?"

He chuckled."In a city full of my kind you fail to surrender yourself, I promise if you give your blood no one will come harmed."

I clenched my fists."I know what happens after I give you my blood." I wasn't going to allow it, he wasn't going to manipulate me into giving him my blood.

A man came forward holding something in his arms that made my heart clench in fear."Then your son dies this very instant. Part of me already knows you won't give into my request."

The beasts surrounded us under his command."Do not touch him!"

He smiled glaring at me intently, before commanding the man. I growled coming toward to save my son but Marius got in the way throwing me 10 feet across."Elizabeth give it up!"

I got running toward him." _No._ " I grabbed him by the neck smashing him against the ground. In the distraction of my baby screaming he bit my arm, I pulled away ripping one of Marius arms out as he howled in agony.

I ran toward my son until I saw I was too late, in the claws of a beast his lifeless body dangled with signs of claw marks on him. I felt my world crash on me, nothing made sense but pure adrenaline. Marius and his group fled as they had the chance.

His body was dropped on the cold streets, I ran to it for any false hope but he was cold dead. His little body limp, I let out a piercing scream that echoed through the air clutching to his body against my chest. _Even in your last hours you were full of misery._

My sweetest little boy was dead, my baby was dead. It was a painful feeling I had never felt before."Elizabeth."I heard Klaus voice full of distress but pain no attention to him only to my cries.

"I told you to run away with him, to protect him."My voice was lifeless almost drone like.

"I was ambushed by them, I was powerless Elizabeth do not blame me for the downfall of our son."His words were cold but calm as he contained his own anger."My son."

I didn't fight back, as he was right. He might be the most powerful original, though even he would have trouble fighting a group of Lycan like those and protect him at the same time. I felt him touch my shoulder, I flinched."Don't, please don't."I whimpered.

He kneeled by me, I looked up at him with tears in my eyes as his eyes were flooded with tears of his own. All hell broke lose as I broke down in front of him, he just placed his arms around and our deceased child.

"I wanted him to grow up, I hoped for so long he looked like you."This wasn't something I would ever get over with so easily."I hoped he would be what we weren't, I am the reason he's dead Klaus. Our son is dead."

His voice soften."Love, do not blame yourself. I'm more at fault for not protecting him."I could hear his breathe by my ear.

"I don't have a reason to live anymore, Klaus."My baby was dead, my whole existence meant nothing."Take my pain away, I don't want to be here."

He said nothing, he had Hope but I had nothing. My baby was dead, and I was dead along with him. There was no way to describe my own pain, it's selfish of me to think I'm the only one suffering though yet again Klaus had something to look forward to tomorrow and the next week after. I did not.

* * *

I found myself in his room, I had nothing to hold in my arms but his old bear. Everything in this room reminded be about him, his smiles, His cries, and how he made those little noises as he slept. I didn't want to be downstairs to mourn his death along with the rest of the Mikaelson's, I wanted to mourn my own grief alone.

I heard a knock and the door open."It's time to say your goodbyes,Love."I didn't move my the rocking chair.

I looked up at him, completely drained from all I've cried."I don't want to say goodbye, I've spent hours convincing myself it's a dream. That he's asleep but he's…"My voices started to crack."Not."

He closed the door behind him kneeling by me."The pain you must feel, I will never understand even as his father. I just want you to know I'm here for you, Love."

He gripped my hand tight."Tell me how should forget about it? Do I just allow to numb myself?"I glanced up at him."How can I make the pain go away?"

His hand cupped my cheek."You don't, it never goes away. You learn to make it your strength, your weaknesses become your strength, as you are mine." I could see the pain in his eyes.

 _How can you be strong when you find no reason to be?_."I have nothing to live for, Klaus."

He wiped a tear off my cheek with his thumb."You do, your friends, family and Fiancé." He was right in that part but that no longer mattered for me.

I shook my head stubbornly."I don't care for that, my baby's dead. I don't to live anymore, I don't care if I lose everything."

He looked at me with a painful look."I just lost our son, I don't want to lose you along with my son."

My eyes started to water."Then you'll learn to move on, I don't want to suffer nor cause it anymore."I wiped the tears dripping.

He pulled me into his chest, resting his chin on the top of my head."You can fight me all night, for eternity. I will not allow you to take your life."I closed my eyes taking in his smokey vanilla cinnamon scent.

* * *

Francis was presumed to be the child to save us all, why did he die? Why did Vincent lied to me? With one touch I entered the portal to find myself right inside his compound, He walked out of a room shocked to see me there."You told me he would be the one to save you all."

He had an apologetic look."Elizabeth, that child wasn't meant to be born. I thought so wrong, he was meant to die before his birth to make room for the one meant."

My child was just a pawn for them?"How dare you! I didn't care if he was the one, I loved my son more than my own life!"

He walked toward a table picking up a piece of paper."I wanted to tell you, you disappeared. Francis wasn't meant to be born, It won't be long until the one meant arrives."

I furrowed my brows, confused."Sky's dead, he can't bare children."

He shook his head, he corrected me."Elizabeth, you're pregnant with Klaus's child. I'm sorry for your loss but he will be the one, I've seen it. You searched for a strength that would only benefit you both, as the witches cannot corrupt that."

 _You're pregnant with Klaus's child._ "You're lying."

"I'm not, feel him in you. You have a reason to look forward in life now, for him and everyone who's innocent in this war."There was no doubt in his eyes."The day you came I made sure to place a spell on him, he would not be noticed by anyone for his own safety."

"Prove it."My voice was low almost like a murmur.

In over the hour Vincent proved me wrong, I couldn't have been more than 2 months far along. Even then knowing this did not make the pain go away, I knew something though. I either had to end it with Sky and tell Klaus or keep this away from Klaus.

I ran out of Vincent's compound toward the abattoir, nothing made sense. I just needed to run there and tell Klaus, after what seemed like hours I got there pushing the gates open. I found Hayley and Elijah there speaking."Where's Klaus?"

Elijah looked rather astonished at my presence."He's out."

Was this a sign to leave? No you must not being a chicken and do it."I need to speak to him about something important."

"Is something wrong?"Elijah stared at me with concern for my mental health. The pain would always be here but I had this little miracle in me who had no fault.

I breathed out, my eyes sparkling in tears."I just came from Vincent, Elijah. He told me Francis wasn't the child meant, but that's not the point. I'm pregnant with your brother child."

He looked at me intently in the eyes then glanced down to my abdomen, placing his hand to hear what I had heard before. A thump."That's… Klaus will be enamored with it."

I needed to tell Klaus, I need to tell Sky I could no longer marry him. Hayley hugged me."I know he's gone, the pain won't go away but you have this to make your redemption for."

I heard steps from behind that weren't Elijah's."What is all the commotion brother…"His voice made me let go of Hayley."Elizabeth…"

"Hayley I would prefer to leave my brother alone."Hayley followed behind him, I stood there a nervous wreck about this. Did I make the right choice?

I broke the silence between us."Can we talk somewhere privately?" He didn't say anything but direct me to his painting room.

"If it's about Francis, I know I'm to blame for."I cut him off as he tried to bring the subject as right it didn't fit what I was about to say.

I traced my finger tips against a drawing looking away from him."You told me to cling to something that would make me feel strong, I didn't and I can't cope with it but… I found something that will at least heal some broken pieces."

His voice full of wonder and curiosity, it lighten up the mood in the room."And what is that?"

"I saw Vincent today, I won't go into detail."I hesitated but continued."I'm not going to marry Sky, not because of our son's death but because I don't want to make the wrong decisions. Klaus… I'm around 2 months far along with my pregnancy, I found out today."

He stared at me surprised with the news, quiet without a word to speak."If you wish not to be in it's life, so be it but know it will know about you. I'll be staying with Sky."

* * *

 _This chapter was meant to be longer and cut into two, since I need to finish it up soon for the sequel I decided to just cut parts not needed and make it a pretty long chapter. To clarify Francis did die, Bloom is pregnant and it is the child which will become part of a prophecy which would conclude into a whole new dimension. Now it's official, in the next few chapter an old face will appear._

 _Enjoy, Ms. SalvatoreMikaelson_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 28

A month had passed, a month that honestly felt too long for me. It had been a month since I lost my baby and gained another, a month since I last saw Klaus. My bump had started to form minimally, not as visible as any three month pregnancy but still visible at least to me.

Until my pregnancy ended I would have to hide here in the palace for no one in Eraklyon to see, otherwise there would be too many questions for even me to answer. I know I should feel happy but I wasn't, stuck in my own grief I could not see past that. This child had no fault, yet I feel trapped in my own darkness once again.

How do you get over the fact that you could have done more? I could have given Marius my blood. I should have never been reborn, yet once again my happiness would only last so long. Day in and out I had maids treat me like a defenseless child only because I found no reason to do what everyone wanted. The meetings and plans were irrelevant to me, everything was nothing but a buzz.

I heard the door close behind me."You need to let go of that, it doesn't do you well nor the baby."

I glared at Sky."You lost your father, that took a part of you. I lost my baby Sky, my dad, my mom. My best friend, I lost everything I've ever cared for. I don't want to be the reason everyone else dies." _The pain soon becomes memories._

What was the point of holding onto a memory? When the memory only brings pain."You're not the only one who has lost everything."He says calmly, too calmly even for Sky.

I turn my body to face him."What's that suppose to mean?"

I see he clenches his fist trying to calm himself."Nothing Bloom, forget it."His voice was monotone like.

I wasn't going to let it go that easy."No it does mean something, tell me what it is."I asked, anger lacing my tone.

Then he burst."You are part of the reason my father died, you were the reason I'm this and now here we are again. I stuck with you, yet you didn't when I most needed you!"He says, rage taking over his sky blue eyes.

I looked at him in disbelief."You blame me? tell me how I killed your father as I was not here. You were the one who decided to follow me to Mystic Falls!"

"You weren't here to defend him from Valtors grasp! I was here to save everyone but you. Because you were rolling in bed with Damon."His voice pauses, and raises."You left me there to suffer my own fate as a vampire, yet I still loved you but your actions say otherwise."

Something spark, the pain I had been bottling up would explode and on Sky out of all people."I'm sorry! I haven't been what everyone wanted me to be, but I have lost more than you will ever know. Do you know what it feels like to see your father as a vampire? to have him in your grasp again only to kill him. When Klaus disappeared I felt hopeless, and now I lost it all."

"Yet there we go again with your ex lovers, If you really loved me you would have chosen me."

I did love him, maybe not like Klaus but enough to be willing to surrender myself to him."You're far beneath wrong. I do love you but as You can't see that, then leave."I clenched my jaw."I said get out!"

A sharp pain hit my lower abdomen, I whimpered at the pain after Sky left. I could no longer be here, I opened a portal leaving back to New Orleans. I found myself by a Cafe, I sat in one of the tables as another wave of pain hit me.

I bit my tongue from letting out a yelp, I needed the pain to cease. It was night time here so no one would really notice anything but a pregnant woman sitting by a cafe casually, then fear hit me. I was about to lose my baby, my spat with Sky must have put stress on the baby.

I clutched my small bump bitting my lower lip to help with the pain, I needed to find Klaus he would be the only one to help me. I got up clutching my bump still as my skin started to feel on fire, I walked toward the usual bar he visited. He wasn't there I exited it as I saw him walking this way.

He had not noticed me as I saw Elijah with him, Elijah was the first one to notice my presence."Elizabeth…"

"I need your help."I managed out gasping for breathe, it wasn't even a second before I found myself cradled in Klaus's arms bridal style.

"I got you, love."

He hurried back to the abattoir, I quickly found myself in his bed as Freya tended me with herbs and a spell to prevent me from losing our child."You shouldn't be putting stress on him, you need to feed yourself even for him."

I glanced up at her feeling guilty of putting my child in danger."I just, it's hard with losing my baby. I had a fight with Sky that's when the pain started."

She covered me with a blanket."I won't tell Klaus, but if you want your baby healthy I suggest you stay here."

My unborn child come first, I had to put my pride away if I even wanted him to be fine. Right now being with Sky only put him in danger, I couldn't risk it."Okay…"I didn't fight her on it.

She placed her hand on my abdomen, chanting something as the sweetness of sleep took over me. Sky would be furious about this but again my baby came before Sky.

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open, I was now Klaus's subject until I gave birth to our child. "How are you feeling, Love?" The voice caught me off guard.

He came into the room with a plate of food, I didn't want food I just wanted to be alone."I'm fine, thank you."

He placed the plate on the nightstand, he sat by me."I don't want you to feel any less comfortable, you're family."He chuckled trying to lighten the mood."I want you and our child by my side."

He struck that nerve."Klaus… I'm with Sky now, I can't leave him for my own need. I don't want to be the reason he's hurt."His hand slid to my bump.

His eyes lingered on it before meeting my eyes once again."Do you remember our talk? You asked me to fight for us, as I told you once I do not want to see you happy behind the shadows."

"Then what do you want? I don't think I could suffer from losing you once again, I'm barely dealing with the loss of our child."

He leans in a bit."I want to see my son grow into the man I never was, I want you."

I placed my hand on his."I'm scared Klaus, I don't know."I speak softly, as I'm still somewhat tired."I don't know how Sky would take it, I don't want to hurt him. I care for him."

He pulled me into his embrace, cradling me in his arms."Then I shall face the consequences with you if that's what you wish, otherwise I respect your decision."

"I don't know what I want… I feel lost Klaus, I lost my reason to continue."My voice cracked,He gently stroke my bump."I know this baby doesn't have any fault in it, but I feel guilty. I could have done more for him, I was his mother."

I felt his breathe against the skin of my forehead."There's things in life we can not avoid, as a fighter you must fight the pain before you cease to exist. When I lost my brother Henrik, I felt as my world had collapsed. Over time the pain went away."

"What if it doesn't?"

I heard a small barely audible breathe come out from his mouth."I will be here to protect you."

* * *

I sat in Klaus's room reading yet another book, the second by now? I placed it down, If I had to spend five more months like that I would end up making my child fatherless. I pulled my phone up, with one press of the screen I called Sky.

The phone didn't even ring once and he answered."Where are you? Bloom come back I want to apologize for screaming at you."

I sighed."Sky I can't go back for a while, I know you didn't mean it but my baby isn't safe if we continue to fight like this, I need time away from you."

His voice sounded as he was forcing himself to be calm."If that's what you want, it's not my child anyway I can't do anything about it."

I knew where he was taking this."It's not about Klaus, it's about my baby. If you even remotely care for me then please understand me."

"How do you want me to when you're with him? Please explain."I heard something crash in the other end of the line."I'm your fiancé, not him. I'm sorry for blaming you but I just cant tolerate the idea of you with him."

In all honesty he had a right to be jealous, my feelings for Klaus weren't in question."If you feel that way I'm sorry, He's my child's father I'm not risking anything because of you."

And in that moment he snapped once again."And that's the point! I've showed you in many possible ways I love you yet you always find yourself near him, How do I not know when we started our relationship you didn't roll around with him?"He raised his voice.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek."I didn't, I couldn't do that to you."I say in a hushed voice, by the second I could feel my anger rise up once again.

"Yet I'm having trouble believing you."Sky says bitterly, before I could interrupt him he ends the call leaving me without allowing me to say anything.

"For your safety and my brothers child, I suggest you ignore your fiancé."I glance at Elijah standing by the door."A man who doesn't trust the woman he says he loves isn't worth the bitter tears."

"Is it wrong to put myself first?"I look away from his eyes, Was it wrong to love another when you'r with someone?

"Of course not, my brother loves you Elizabeth."He walked around the room toying with a pencil in his hands, he glanced at me."If you wish to live by the rules of others marry Sky, otherwise your happiness is at it's peak."

My emotions have been a mess lately, I found myself on the verge of crying."I don't want to be the reason your brother dies because of me, I'm scared Elijah."

Elijah handed me a tissue."Klaus always had the idea of love being his weakness, do not bring my brother back to his damnation. Since he was a child my father treated him worse than an animal, my mother saw him as one of her indiscretions. You have showed him there's more in life than just feeling hate, do not bring my brother down with you."

I wiped the tears off."I love him Elijah, more than he could ever know but I fear my love for him may be the thing that ends him. Love is never something safe."

Elijah took a deep breathe."Klaus is strong enough to defend himself, think about it." He left me there vulnerable to my own thoughts, I had the right to be happy didn't I? For so long we've tried to be apart but something always brings us together. I didn't want Sky to be the reason I would be miserable or thinking of what could have been.

The rest of the day I stayed in Klaus's room, rethinking and thinking, and reading. Was Elijah right? Was Damon right? was Enzo right? Even Alaric had suggested it, and he was against it at first. And honestly even Stefan preferred Klaus.

I heard the door click, there stepped in Klaus with a small white box."An expecting mother must eat, I bought you your favorite sweets."

I couldn't help myself but smile at his gesture."Thank you, I love you for that."He placed the small white box on my hands, I open it to reveal 3 beignets. "Thank you for taking care of me, I know this is hard on us both."

He leaned down a bit."It's only as hard as you make it?"He was calm with no expression on his face, it was utterly disturbing at the moment."I know your fiancé isn't pleased of your stay here, believe me you're safer with me."

I knew the answer to my question but nonetheless I had to ask."Elijah told you, didn't he?"

He held his hand behind his back in a calm posture."He's my brother, he's only watching for our child."He looked at me dead in the eye, kneeling next to me."I will not let Sky hurt you or my child. I do not care for his jealousy, if something were to happen to my child I'll end him."His words were soft yet deadly.

Sky meant no bad to me or my baby, his jealousy is just clouding his judgement even then I feel responsible for what he is, for what he feels."He won't hurt our baby, he's just…in pain."

"I do not care for the pain he feels, I love you Elizabeth but if that man is to inflict any pain on our child do not say I didn't warn you."Klaus said sternly, the look in his eyes was certainly dangerous.

I could not allow these men to confront one another, I feared for their lives but mostly Sky's. Klaus was a man with experience more than Sky could ever have."I remembered what we talked about."I watched as his eyes enlarged for a bit."If you want to fight for do not as much as kill Sky, it would be the last of me and my child you would ever see." I looked at him straight in eye coldly as possible.

He stood up."Even when he put our child in danger you defend him."He argued."Are you going to defend him until he kills our baby?"

I wouldn't my child comes first before all."No, but I will not allow you to kill him. I care for him as he does for me."

He forced himself to calm down."Do not mistaken my love for you, if anything were to happen to both of you. I will be the thing that ends his existence."He slammed the door behind him. _Don't let your happiness escape because you feel guilty._


	28. Chapter 28

_Hi everyone, I just wanted to make an announcement that tomorrow I will be updating on this story. Technically speaking tomorrow chapter will be the last one followed by an epilogue of what's to come on the sequel. I also wanted all of you to know that next chapter Baltor will be in it, I know how many of you love him so I hope you enjoy this take on it._

 _There will be further explanation on the sequel with my intentions on bringing Baltor in it, The hollow of course will be one of the big threats against the unborn baby and the Mikaelson's. And please stay tune more of Henry will be in the prologue, also a old foe will soon make it's appearance. Stay tuned._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 27

"Must you continue to feed me?"I was growing annoyed at Klaus by the second, he was being too protective of me. I was pregnant not dying from a disease, although with my luck someone would find a loophole to my immortality. Carrying Henry's immortality strain saved me at the least from the ancestors and my child who was a carrier of it.

He placed the plate down of food on the nightstand."You don't care properly for yourself, then I must treat you as a child."He smirked at my annoyance, always loving to get under my skin.

I crossed my arms, pouting like a small child."Must you feed me every few hours, I'm tired and I don't need food to live."

A tsk tsk noise escaped his mouth."You don't but my child does, if you don't wish for food then the alternate of blood is an option."I would rather drink blood.

"Blood."I was reluctant treat every few hours under Klaus's supervision, I was barely three months and a few days far. I dread how he would act in a few months."Why must you torture me?"

He laughed."Only, because I care for our child. Now love relax."He pushed a piece of my hair back, kissing my bump as he stood up from his chair.

This would have been beautiful if we were together, but we weren't. I was to marry Sky soon, although with the fights we have had I don't know where that puts "Us" at.

Hayley knocked on the open door."Beth, you got a visitor." She leaned against the door frame as the mysterious visitor entered the room. Sky in a black trench coat with lilies in his hand."Hey…"

I stood up, walking toward him. "You're not mad?"

"No, I'm sorry. I was being stupid…"He whispered into my ear, he placed me down to give me a kiss. I knew why he did it in-front of Klaus, to prove Klaus I was his. I quickly relinquished myself from his grip, glancing behind me to nothing as Klaus was long gone.

I wasn't going to fight here, but I certainly would talk to him about it."I came to pick you up to take you somewhere Stefan recommended, do you want to get ready?" He placed the flowers on the bed.

"Yes."

* * *

As a queen I had the right to make my own decisions, although before I could make my choice I needed to see an old face. An old ghost that once almost took over my soul and heart, the girl that fell almost for the enemy. Sky would think I wouldn't know about his dirty little secret, luckily for me he was at a meeting in Linphea.

"Are you sure, even in his weak state he may try to hurt you. Your majesty."The guard hesitated opening the high security shielded door."The cage makes sure he is weaken, his powers were removed permanently as the king ordered."

He placed his hand on a tablet like thing as it scanned his hand."If the king were to find out about this, he would fire me."

"The king won't find out under my watch, if anything give me your blade."He was reluctant to but did as I commanded him to do, placing a silver blade in my palms."Now make sure no one sees I'm here or enters."

He nodded, as I stepped into the cell where they kept my past mortal enemy. He was chained like a dog to a wall, the chain had to be no longer than 5 feet long. Full of bleeding scars and sweating, even for me this was far from humane even to him. His reddish blonde hair was now just an inch or two beneath his shoulder.

He opened his eyes, those golden eyes I remembered so well. His beauty nonetheless was the same, he was like a fallen angel."Have you come to taunt me after all those years?"

I shook my head."Why did you allow yourself to be imprisoned like this?" I took a few steps toward him. His eyes burned my own intensely, he looked broken.

"There was no point fighting anymore."He looked away."I promised the world to you, you denied my love."

I took a water bottle out from my purse, opening it for him."I was young and scared, I was afraid of what they would do to us and what you would to them."

I took a few more steps toward him, kneeling by him. Extending the water bottle he grasped from my hands."I've heard the stories Bloom, you joined the darkness along with the King of Eraklyon."

"I didn't join it, I never meant to die."I corrected him."Sky's vampirism has to do with the same reasons I'm in all of this."

"Did you come to talk about his vampirism?"He scoffed placing the bottle of water down."Has the honeymoon period fallen from it's good grace?"

My shoulders dropped, I clenched my jaw."There's no good grace between us, I fear I've mistaken him for a good guy."I paused."I'm not here to confess my undying love for you as it's long dead, I care for you but I'm in love with another that I fear to lose. I don't want him to suffer the same fate."

He leaned in closer, placing his thumb on my cheek."I still love you, now tell me who's the lucky man?"

"He's the man who turned Sky into what he is, a dark man like yourself."His golden eyes begged for me answers."A 1000 year old hybrid, the thing is with all the enemies he has over the course of his life time he damaged many thoughtlessly as you did yourself."

He smirked."A creature of light as yourself always caught in such a predicament with the enemy."He glanced down where my small bump was."Vampires are assumed to be dead, baring a child isn't something seen before."

"I'm no vampire nor human, I'm just something."

"Something, how enlightening."He rolled his eyes."Why come after all these years?"

Because I didn't know Sky had you here locked up like an animal."I didn't know about this till yesterday when Riven called me, and he confessed to it."He furrowed his brows."Baltor, I'm sorry I couldn't save you from this. If I would have known sooner, but allowed years to pass by only because I put everything first."

He drew circles on my cheek."It's given me years to think."

"But this torture isn't humane, you told me your story very clear and I accepted you as you accepted my clumsy self. If the slightest old human teenager cares for you, I will end this torture."I was determined to end all this suffering.

"You've changed."He mused as a small frown appeared on his lips."He changed you for the better."

He groaned in pain."Bloom, I no longer wish to live in a world like this. Your king has changed into a ruthless man, vampirism only heighten him."

"Then allow me to help you out of here."I took out a small white cloth to wipe the blood away from his cheek and wounds. "I've lived in a world where the darkness doesn't hide, if Sky is only a pawn in this I won't hesitate to end it."

He chuckled at my persistence."No, you have a child to care for. What could have been ours, you have a man who was worthy of your love waiting for you, a family and friends."

"My only family that I've known since I was a baby is my uncle and his girls, the girls are no longer but strangers to me. I killed my father, Baltor, I couldn't care less what any one of them wants. I've lost and gained over the years even facing of Satan for my real friends."

"Your determination is uncanny, now tell me when they find out about your doings they'll be after you and your baby."

"And I will kill them all, you shouldn't doubt my skills for killing my enemies."I grinned, maliciously."I may be no fairy with powers anymore, as those died when I did as a human. But I'm strong enough to end them all for those who deserve a chance outside of this."

"Bloom—"He continued.

I shook my head."No, I will save you from this."I took the blade out, unlocking the metal collar from his neck."If war unleashes let it be for a reason."

"You're so stubborn, I swear."He mumbled to himself as he groaned when I helped him up, having place his body weight on me.

I stepped out from the cell."Your majesty, are you alright?" The guard inquired.

I smiled before snapping his neck."Never better."The other guard caught it but was too late as I plunged my hand into his chest ripping his heart out."Come out."

Baltor clutched to the metal door, unfazed by the scene of dead bodies."Impressive, didn't know you had it in you."

I ignored his comment, grabbing him by the arm as he held onto me."Your vampire must have some kinky fetishes for murder if he taught you how to do that."

"It's called necrophilia, and no. I've learned to defend myself from creatures even beneath you."I retorted walking down the stone hallway. We made a left down another passage, I made a stop as I saw Sky coming our way with a sword in hand.

"You're committing treason, Bloom."His eyes went wild, as I could see the vein in his eyes.

"You've tortured a man beyond what you are meant to stand for, you lied to me and deceived me. Riven told me everything, how could you plan everything to get me? For a million times I told you I loved Klaus yet you manipulated me."I raised my voice at him, I was far more than ready to attack him.

"You! You are the reason I'm in this all, if only you wouldn't have gone and slept with Damon Salvatore. If only you wouldn't have fallen in love with a sociopath, and somehow I found out about this years ago. The man who destroyed your home planet loved you, and you did once too."He continued."The tragic ending for the queen of Eraklyon, Klaus won't even know how I killed his child along with his lover. Everyone else? will know I killed you along with him for treason."

"Then kill me, end all this pain for yourself and me. Just let him go and promise me, you'll leave him and Klaus out of this."I pushed Baltor behind me."If you don't hurt Klaus, I will allow you to do what ever you want."

He growled."Once I'm done with both of you, I will end your beloved monster."

"Bloom, save your child."Baltor murmured holding my arm tightly."If the man you love is in danger, don't commit the error you did once."

"Then take me, you want to. Take me and let this man live, you love me."And I left Klaus without an answer, once again leaving my chance to love."Just don't hurt anyone but me, I'll marry you and suffer a thousand years of misery knowing the man I love is no longer with me."

"Bloom."Baltor warned."Save your child."

"No Baltor, no matter how much I fight and lose, I always end up at the bottom of the food chain. Only because I loved, I rather know he's alive then dead."My eyes watered in fear for my baby's life, Klaus's life, and everyone else's.

Sky looked triumphant."Cry all you want, I'm not done yet." He lunged at me right when I expected the sword go through me, I heard a gasp.

 _Baltor…_

The sword's end stuck out from his back, He collapsed on the ground as I kneeled before him.

I squeezed his hand."Allow me to heal you, you can live and fall in love again with someone who deserves you."

He started to cough up blood."No princess, The woman I love is no longer mine. I've lived enough to cause havoc, don't fear love but own it's deepest darkness."He gasped for breathe."If the man you love is as dark as I was once, stand by him. Don't let Sky take your chance at happiness."

"I'm sorry… I didn't intend this to be your fate."I closed my eyes as the tears rolled down my cheek, I've lost too much to fight anymore. I only fear for my child, I fear for them all.

"It's not your fault."He whispered, he was fighting for dear life at his last few moments."I'm sorry for taking your chance at finding your parents, for taking the life that was meant to be yours. The one thing I will never regret is loving you, Princess."

"The darkness you bore from, is no longer there. I'm sorry for causing your pain, for not fighting for us only because I was stupid and young."

"I love…"He started to gasp faster for breathe, failing at last when I heard his last heart beat. His golden eyes went hollow.

I glanced up at the man I thought was good once."Why? why cause pain when they aren't at fault."

He showed no remorse."Because monsters like him killed my father and killed me, now I will make your original pay in the worst way possible."He yanked me by the arm."If you are to fight, I will kill your baby. Your power here means nothing to me as I am king."

He dragged me by the arm out of the passages toward the palace, away from the cells."My child is innocent, why hurt something that hasn't done anything to you?"

"He's Klaus's spawn! That makes it as horrible as it's father!"He raised his voice, The servants stared but continued their jobs as he dragged me into a room.

I could die tonight, yet it felt as if I was already dead along with them all. No pain or happiness would save from this, As I was a broken queen.

Tonight or tomorrow I may feel more pain, no pain compares to this love, and live through cycles of life. I was ordinary woman, I was a queen locked in her own suffering. I might not know the days after that come, I certainly know my king's fury. I never meant for all of this to happen, I'm only to blame for between now and the future.

* * *

 _And here it is, Baltor has officially become a character in my story. I might leave things in question or answer it with a prologue, which I should be updating soon so we can catch up on Part 2. Away enjoy!_


	30. Chapter 30

Epilogue

After events that led me to leave, I was no longer a slave to Sky's torment. I didn't go back home either, I decided to stay with Henry in Budapest for a few weeks. Things certainly had changed me, I had seen a past love die in my arms. I saw a man who I thought was prince charming become a beast, because of me.

I was nothing but a monster myself, everything I touched I brought to ruins. Sky was a good man, I hurt him and caused this fate on him. If only I had decided different years ago, although I wouldn't be carrying my child or would have met Klaus.

Klaus was my strength, my love. Even in my darkest times I wanted to sort myself out, before coming back home to him. Being here in Budapest with Henry, staying in court most of the time had been what I needed. There was no stress about the next enemy coming after me, or anyone I cared for.

Henry was great company to keep, even though the elders were a pain to deal with when I had to. They expected more from me, solely because I was Henry's progeny otherwise they could give a damn about me or my child.

Weeks past faster than usual, in a matter of days I would be home once again with the man I loved. This time I no longer had to worry about Sky coming between us, it would just be me and Klaus forever. We would raise this child, at least I hope we do.

I fear she's coming for me, because we left things undone. My darkest fears are rising from the darkness, new enemies are rising. I never wanted my child to come into a world where both his parents have enemies in every corner. I might soon remember a life I once had, and all of this will fall because of me.

I am my own darkness, and that darkness will rise soon enough to destroy all that I love. Light versus darkness, love versus hatred. The deepest demons will come for me, I just hope I don't allow myself to turn back into the pitch black void.

Knowing my luck, something would eventually happen. Enemies will rise, and my past will rise with it. I may not know a tomorrow, but I know another life. He will come for me, and I will be waiting for him. May the prince reign…


	31. Announcement

Hi everyone I hope you read the chaper with Baltor, so excited for that one. Part 2 will be up by friday, I need to do some editing so far. I gave some clues on a new character in my stories, one with very rich history. I'll leave it to you to know whp he is.

Clue: He will find her


End file.
